


Loves Quiet Place

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Deaf Character, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, artist mark, stubborn jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: It probably wasn’t a good thing to be so cynical about love at such an early age but honestly could you blame Jinyoung? To be fair he was a typical university student with no real background when it came to matters of the heart, but in his eyes he had enough bitter rejection and sleepless nights to consider himself done with trying.(or where jinyoung has a strict schedule and no time to meet someone new, until someone comes in and put himself on the schedule and jinyoung doesn't argue it.)





	1. Post-it Notes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt sent into me by my love Aatreyi <3 it's going to be multi chapter story since i fell in love with them while i'm writing. i doubt anyone is surprised since i'm actual trash at doing short stories. i hope you all love this!

It probably wasn’t a good thing to be so cynical about love at such an early age but honestly could you blame Jinyoung? To be fair he was a typical university student with no real background when it came to matters of the heart, but in his eyes he had enough bitter rejection and sleepless nights to consider himself done with trying. 

Love only made things complicated right? Love wasn’t… something people so young needed to be worried about. He had plenty of time to fall in love with someone, start a family, and get sucked into a world he would never be truly happy living. 

Maybe he was too cynical for his own good. 

Today was a typical day, he woke at 8:00am to the sound of an alarm that was supposed to promote relaxation and instead instigated aggression. He was showered and dressed by 8:45am, ate his breakfast by 9:00am, and left for class by 9:15am. His first class was at 11:00am which gave him an hour to get to school, and 45 minutes to catch up on his studying before classes started all of which ended at around 3:00pm. Every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday he held this schedule. Wednesday and Friday were the same in the mornings only he got out at 1 rather than 3. He considered himself lucky in his school schedule given that he got out relatively early most days compared to others who slacked when it came time to sign up and got stuck with afternoon/evening courses. 

Between his second and third class of the day Jinyoung had an hour break that allowed him time to eat his lunch. Taking the bento box he had made for himself the night prior Jinyoung found a quiet section of campus and sat down on a bench starting to eat while he got a head start on his homework for the evening. Leaving things for the last minute was not his style.

The day was nice enough that with his light jacket and scarf Jinyoung wasn’t bothered by the gentle breeze, happy that the snow had all melted and the bright colors of spring were starting to make themselves known. Gently he smiled at the empty patch of grass before him before his attention turned back to his lunch. 

When someone walked over Jinyoung did his best to keep to his studies, trying to hide the annoyance that out of all the benches in the school this person had to come and sit on his. He could see through his glasses 5 completely empty benches that would have sufficed but no, this person choose to sit right next to him. 

Eventually curiosity got the better of him, expecting to see some zoned out student wasting time but when he looked up he saw a simple looking boy, with beautiful eyes drawing in a little sketch book. He had his headphones in which signaled that he didn’t want to be bothered as well, focused on what he was doing. The slight smudge of lead on his fingers let Jinyoung know he had probably just came from sketching somewhere else. A change of scenery perhaps?

All of a sudden his intrusion was no longer an annoyance. Jinyoung managed to get back to his studies peacefully. His wrist watch went off signaling he had 10 minutes to get to his next class, shutting down his laptop Jinyoung slid the computer, his lunch box, and chopsticks back into his little side bag before standing up to take off for class. He didn’t know what prompted him to stop after a few steps and look back at the boy sketching but when he did he noticed the boy look up. Slowly the stranger from the bench smiled at him, the curves of his lips imprinting in Jinyoung brain forcing him to look away. The boy took 2 minutes of his time, and now he was running late.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn’t late by the teachers standards but he was late by his own. Typically he arrived to class with a few minutes to spare but today he got there with no time to lose. He didn’t get the seat he enjoyed so much which put him in a bit of a sour mood, but overall he made it through the class.

His day was finally over at 3:00pm which meant he would be home by 4:00pm which would leave him 45 minutes to get ready and leave for his 5:00pm shift at the local bookstore. Pouring himself into the pages tucked in the shop provided a delicate peace for Jinyoung. It was a job sure, but he never considered it that. It was always a bit of a haven for him where he could get his homework done, find new books to keep him entertained, and since the nights were always dead he could be left alone.

This night was like all the others, he settled down into the worn tattered desk chair, set his laptop out, and started writing his paper on Religious theory. Most of it was completed during lunch, and all of it was finished by the time he had to lock up for the night. A success given that they had 7 customers which was 3 more than normal for a monday evening. The cafe next door must have been hosting a live music night, that’s generally when they got busy.

As the doors were locked and the sign was flipped to signal they would be back at 11:00am. As he started walking Jinyoung could still smell the faint aroma of leather bound books and coffee lingering on his sweatshirt, he didn’t mind though. They were two of his favorite things.

Getting back to his apartment which was only a 15 minute walk away, Jinyoung ate his dinner, packed his lunch for the next day, finished his homework, and then enjoyed a bit of television as he let the stress of the day sink into the sofa where he left it behind for the comfort of his blankets. It was weird, at least for him. How the last thing he thought of when he shut his eyes was the curve of the strange boys lip, and the way his hair blew in the gentle breeze. Strange as it may seem it helped him get to sleep easier. 

He didn’t dream that night, but he hardly ever did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning went as planned. Tuesday was another of his longer days which he didn’t mind considering he had 3 classes over 4 hours with an hour break before his last class. He arrived on time for the first two before heading with his lunch to the same bench he had sat at the day before. It was colder today, he felt it in his fingertips as he opened his laptop and worked on his English Language essay while eating his tuna onigiri.

A few minutes into him working he noticed a body walking over to sit next to him, looking over at the same boy from the day before he offered a smile and got back to work. The other didn’t seemed interested in conversation, again he had his headphones in as he sketched in his little book. Jinyoung found a peace among the wind as they sat silently and did their work together.

Once finished with his food he moved to put his lunch container away in his side bag, looking over he noticed the slight shiver to the boy who clearly wasn’t wearing a warm enough jacket. Jinyoung fussed mentally over saying something but instead he sat back and continued his work. His own fingers cold against his bluetooth keyboard, he couldn’t imagine how the other was gripping a pencil and not shaking all over the place. 

Still he wanted to say something, caution to dress warmer since tomorrow was to be just as chilly but he remained quiet. When his alarm went off he packed up his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. This time he didn’t wait to move before he looked down to the boy drawing, maybe he could tell Jinyoung was waiting because he looked up and smiled. Jinyoung smiled back before heading to class, this time being early how he liked it. 

During class he worried though, found it difficult to focus on his lecture. Was the boy still sitting there in the cold? Did someone else come and talk to him before he did advising him to take better care. Why did he never eat was he hungry? Jinyoung sighed, doing his best to push such plaguing thoughts from his mind before focusing on the lecture the best he could. 

Class got out on time and Jinyoung took a detour to his car to see if the boy was still on the bench. Walking with his hands in his pocket Jinyoung cursed at the wind as it roared around him, his fringe falling into his face making it difficult to see at times. He was never a fan of wind, not harsh winds like this. Gentle winds that cooled one down on heated days were always welcome. This was not that. 

Getting closer to the bench Jinyoung saw that it was empty, the boy from earlier must have left during his class which put his mind at ease. Had he still been out here Jinyoung would have felt guilty for not saying anything to him. Walking closer to the bench he noticed a little slip of paper stuck between the wooden planks. Bending down carefully he slid it from where it was stuck and unfolded the small page. 

On it he saw an adorable cartoon of him sitting on the bench, his lunch box next to him, his laptop on his lap. It had a little word bubble that said “Hello!” to the side where the boy normally sat.

Jinyoung chewed at his lip and slid the paper carefully into his side bag before heading to his car.

He arrived home too late to get a snack on his way into work. That was fine. The cafe next door had plenty of delicious options he could pick from should he get hungry to tide him over before he got home. Once he walked in the friendly older woman who owned the shop happily patted him on the back before she took her leave home. Jinyoung set himself up in his usual place, not 2 minutes into his paper the door opened and the wind from outside ruffled some of the nearby books. Peaking over the computer Jinyoung saw his friend Jaebum walk in, undoing his jacket before he walked around the counter to sit next to Jinyoung. 

“Where did my grandmother go?” 

“Home to rest. Weren’t you supposed to work for her this morning?” Jinyoung didn’t look up from his work, ignoring the way Jaebum made himself at home. 

“I slept in, Jackson and I went to this club downtown. You should have came with us we texted you like 7 times.” Jaebum grabbed one of the random magazines next to Jinyoung and started flipping through it.

“I told you I had homework to do.” Jinyoung said, able to see Jaebum mocking him out of the corner of his eye. He swatted his hand quickly knocking the wind out of Jaebums lungs before he went back to typing.

“Half these assignments are not even due for a week or so, yet you do them the day you get them.” Jaebum coughed, rubbing at his chest where he still felt the sting of Jinyoung’s smack. 

“So I don’t have anything to do come friday and can enjoy my weekend. Unlike some people who go out Monday - Friday then have to spend all weekend crying in his apartment.” Jinyoung smirked at that, feeling his own smugness come in. Jaebum just rolled his eyes and grumbled as he picked back up the magazine Jinyoung had made him drop. 

“So this means on Friday you will come out with Jackson and I? Maybe finally someone that will pull the stick out of your-” The front bell signaled Jaebum to hush up. Not bothering to sit upright as someone entered the store. Jinyoung looked up from the computer to see a young girl, high school age, holding a list of books most likely for her courses that she needed to get. Jinyoung rose from his spot and navigated the maze like library to get to her.

“What can we help you with?” Jinyoung asked, giving her his brightest smile. The girl looked shocked by him, her eyes going wide as she nervously held out the paper with the titles to a few books scribbled on it. 

Jinyoung scanned the paper memorizing the 5 books she was looking for before he set out to grab 4 of them for her, the 5th book they didn’t have. He walked her through each one, and then ordered the 5th for her on the computer. She left seemingly happy, a lot less nervous that was for sure. Jinyoung enjoyed being able to get everything done quickly.

JB was in the same spot Jinyoung left him in when he sat back down, the only thing that changed was the magazine he was reading. Jinyoung glanced over at it before promptly stating that he was going to go next door to get something to snack on. JB mumbled a half assed okay before Jinyoung left to walk next door.

With it being dark out now it was far colder than it had been earlier, but no less windy. That seemed to have kept up as it had been all morning. Jinyoung slid his hands down into his pockets cursing at himself for not grabbing his coat as he jogged the few feet to the entrance to the cafe. It was quiet inside, nobody in line and only a handful of people sitting down. 

Jinyoung liked this cafe, it was quiet. Whenever he went inside it never felt like he was being rushed into ordering something he didn’t want, or that he’d be pressured into over complicated drinks that were 70% sugar syrup, 20% coffee, 10% milk. Looking up at the vast menu Jinyoung took his time deciding before he walked up to the counter to order. He paid with his card and signed on the dotted line before moving to the pick up area to wait for his order. He put his card back into his wallet before he looked around the room, noticing a few students having a quiet study session, an older couple playing chess, and the boy from the bench sketching in the corner- his headphones still in. Chewing at his lower lip Jinyoung noticed that he still didn’t have a proper jacket, and now that it had gotten colder out it was even more risky to be walking around in just a hoodie. 

He wanted to go say something, tried really hard to go say something but his feet seemed to be rooted into the floor below the pick up sign. He looked at the counter with contempt as his drink was set before him, a medium sized iced Americano very little almond milk. He gave the cup a swirl before taking a sip, loving the bitter coffee flavor as it filled his mouth. His bento box came after, a few random pieces of pork tempura and a radish salad. Jinyoung bowed his head in thanks as it was handed over before taking a final look at the boy sitting. He didn’t look up, he probably didn’t know Jinyoung was there. Since his feet betrayed him he felt it was best he went back to the bookstore instead.

“Didn’t pack a snack?” Jaebum teased, looking up when Jinyoung set out a place to eat. 

“I didn’t have time.” Jinyoung sighed, opening the top of his bento box offering Jaebum one of the pieces of fried pork. Jaebum leaned in happily to take it, humming in appreciation before he went back to his Magazine. 

“Since you’re here I’m going to leave early. I need to do laundry anyway.” Jinyoung checked the time.

“Is it Tuesday?” Jaebum looked at his phone to check before laughing at Jinyoung's predictability.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and finished half of his bento box, sliding the rest of it to JB who thanked him before scarfing the rest of it down in the blink of an eye while Jinyoung finished and submitted his final paper of the day. He felt happy that he managed to get everything finished before getting home, not that he had a large caseload to start with.

When he left he stopped at the market to get groceries before heading home. He felt excited about what he had bought, knowing that he would be able to make it the rest of the week without having to go grocery shopping. His mother would worry less that he wasn’t able to take care of himself, she often fussed that he wasn’t eating enough or that he wasn’t having enough fun. Two things he tried to assure her he was in fact doing, even if the latter wasn’t exactly true most nights. He just didn’t care to get out there and be frivolous, that lead to complications that he didn’t have time for. Not anymore. 

Yes. there were reasons for Jinyoung’s bitter attitude towards dating, towards love, towards the whole process of falling for someone. He had the same memory box shoved deep into the back of his closet as most broken hearted young adults did, holding memories of what he thought would last forever, but only lasted until a more handsome face came along. Something he kept as a reminder why it was better to not even bother anymore. 

He made his meals for the rest of the week, caught up on a few shows, and was in bed at his usual hour. Flipping through his phone to see any messages he might have missed from when he was cooking, he couldn’t help but think about the boy from the bench who he found in the cafe. Sure, they weren’t that far from school but what were the odds that he happened to be at that cafe at the same time Jinyoung walked in. It was the universe’s way of telling him he should have opened his mouth and said something when he had the chance the first time, and passing it up a second time well he was the idiot. What if the boy got sick? It would surely be his fault. Why was he so worried about this boy’s health anyway.

Trying again to push the nagging thoughts away Jinyoung shut his phone off and let his mind take him to sleep.

Again he didn’t dream, probably for the best.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today he got out of class at 1, one of the few days he got out earlier than usual. Starting for the parking lot he dug around his bag for his car keys, stopping when he felt the small sheet of paper he had picked up the day before. Pulling it out he took another look at the detailed illustration and chewed at his lower lip. Generally he would just go home and use this day to catch up on reading, finishing his laundry, maybe find a friend and go to the movies if he finished all his school work. Which he already did.

Maybe he could make a stop at the bench? See if the boy was there again. Advise him to wear warmer clothes since it was again chilly out. His feet seemed to make up his mind for him as they veered away from the student parking lot and towards the east end of campus where he normally sat for his lunch. As he got closer he noticed the boy was already sitting, headphones in, sketching away. He had on a similar sweatshirt to the one he wore the day before only this one was a baby pink instead of black. It made him look so soft and fragile, things Jinyoung had never thought could describe another. 

Taking a seat on the bench Jinyoung dug a book out of his bag, since he had no school work to do he could spend a hour reading and nothing in his day would be interrupted. Opening to where his metal bookmarker was Jinyoung allowed himself to get lost in the pages until he saw a bright pink post-it note being placed next to him. 

“You’re late.” It read with a little drawing of Mark pouting in the corner, he carefully picked it up and chewed at his lower lip. A soft smile came to his face as he pulled his pen from his bag and scribbled back on the paper before setting it down between them.

  


  
“I’m sorry. I hope you didn’t wait long.”

The boy picked it up and read it carefully before smiling to himself, he took a fresh post-it note and scribbled something new on it before setting it down between them. Jinyoung was quick to pick it up and hold it by his book to protect it from blowing away in the wind. 

“I’m not sure how long, I was worried. You’ve never been late before.”

“My day is normally done now, I was going to go home. I decided to stay a while and read.”

Jinyoung set the note down between them and turned his attention back to the book. The boy picked up the note and read it over before nodding his head. His note back took a bit longer than the first two did, it almost blew away in the wind but Jinyoung was quick to reach over and stop it. His fingers brushing against Mark’s for a moment, shocked at how icy cold they felt. He must have been waiting out there for ages with how cold he felt. Jinyoung took the note carefully to see a picture Mark had drawn of himself, a little word bubble above his head.

“I’m Mark by the way! I’ll let you read now.” 

Jinyoung smiled at that and moved to put the post-it note on the first page of the book so he would never lose it before he reached over to take a fresh note from the pad sitting next to Mark. He scribbled something down before attaching it to Mark’s sketch book.

“Jinyoung. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Mark smiled softly at that and curled up on the bench, his legs tucking under him as he went back to quietly scribbling away. A phone buzzing more than Jinyoung had ever seen a phone buzz shook him from his book moments later. Mark pulled his phone from his pocket and turned his own alarm off before he packed up his things and got up. He set a final note on Jinyoung’s book before taking his leave. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung didn’t know why he was watching the clock today, maybe it was because he felt a little excited about going to see Mark at the bench? Maybe it was because he had an extra delicious lunch packed? It probably was in part due to the fact that it was once again warmer out. The winds had died down, the sun was out, and he was comfortable in a light sweater over a button down shirt. He could hear Jaebum and Jackson nagging his “old man style” from miles away but he was comfortable.

The professor seemed no more inclined to stay inside than the students did, she dismissed them 10 minutes early and gave them no assignments other than some reading to accomplish for class monday. Since Jinyoung had already finished the book, this would be an easy weekend for him. 

Packing up his bag Jinyoung made his way out of the main building and back along the familiar route to the east end, looking around to see if Mark had arrived yet but he didn’t. Jinyoung didn’t mind that, he had a few multiple choice questions to answer from his first class of the day that he could bang out in no time. Sitting down on the familiar wooden bench Jinyoung took out his laptop and opened it up, pulling up the assignment and got right to work.

He actually got a bit lost in his work, not noticing that Mark was walking in his direction until he had already sat down. Jinyoung looked over when he was done expecting to see an empty bench and jumped at the sight of Mark. Eyes wide as they looked at each other Mark raised an eyebrow before settling his body down like he normally would. 

“Beautiful day.” Jinyoung said, looking to Mark who blinked a few times before he pointed to the headphones in his ear. Scribbling down on a post-it note he carefully pulled the yellow square from the pad and set it between them.

“Sorry, I’m listening to something important.”

Jinyoung nodded his head and reached into his bag, putting his computer away before he pulled out the little pad of purple post-it notes he had purchased a few days prior while grocery shopping. Writing something down he moved to stick it by Mark’s note.

“I don’t want to bother you then. Are you just getting out of class?” 

“I am! My modern poetry class, I’m not the biggest fan of it.” 

“Why is that? Most poetry can be so beautiful.”

“You’re right, I guess I’m just cynical at times. It’s silly of me though, to be so cynical when life is going pretty well.”

“I understand that, I can be cynical as well. I’m often teased about it. Are you done for the day?”

“I have class from 3-6. We’re going to have a live model come in and pose naked for us.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows shot up to the sky at the note, looking closer to make sure he read it right as Mark started to laugh next to him. His head throwing back making his neck look so long and soft. Jinyong’s eyes trailed along it’s entire length before he got up to the brightest smile he’d ever seen. Mark’s laugh was infectious, the kind of sound you could play on repeat and never get tired of. If he could make it his new alarm sound he would have. 

Where were these thoughts coming from? He had to shake them off.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile though, letting out a soft chuckle in response to Mark’s fit of laughter that had him covering his mouth as to not embarrass himself. He had never been a big fan of his smile, and the habit to cover it came shortly after his last break up. He had been told, in detail, that he was the least attractive when he smiled and even though his ex was a vile creature, it stuck with him.

Mark finally calmed down, wiping at the sides of his eyes. One of his headphones fell out which he didn’t seem to notice and Jinyoung reached over to hold it up for him. Mark looked down confused before smiling brightly, nodding his head in thanks before he put it back into his ear. Jinyoung questioned basically everything about what had happened but voiced none of it out loud. He figured Mark had his own thing, which he respected because he had his. 

Reaching to check his watch for the time, Jinyoung took his post-it notes and started to write.

“I can’t imagine being naked for 3 hours, let alone posing in front of so many people. The model is quite brave.”

Jinyoung chuckled to himself as he set the note down, Mark laughed as well at it, picking it up to read better before turning to his sketches. 

“I couldn’t do it either. I get shy drawing… it. I couldn’t picture being the one up there.” Attached was a little image of Mark covering his eyes, though peaking out of his fingers to see.

  


  
Jinyoung giggled at the picture before nodding in agreement, happy they had an understanding about that. Jinyoung’s alarm went off on his watch signaling it was time for him to go, Mark didn’t seem to notice the shrill buzz ringing next to him. He just happily sketched away lost in the moment even though he had class soon. Jinyoung threw his bag over his shoulder and gripped at the strap, waving his hand in front of Mark’s face to vie for his attention. When Mark looked up he smiled a smile that almost made Jinyoung forget what he was going to say. Almost.

“Don’t you also have class at 3? You’re going to be late.” He said, confused as to why Mark was watching him with a blank stare on his face. 

It was then Mark’s own phone started to buzz violently, he pulled it out of his pocket quickly to see the time and got up quickly. Some of his papers tried to fall but he was quick to catch them. Jinyoung’s brain twitched at the disorganization, how Mark was probably the type of person that was constantly late to his classes because he got lost in what he was doing. Jinyoung moved out quickly to catch some of the papers before they spilled out onto the floor. 

Mark bowed his head politely and smiled as he took the sketches back from Jinyoung. Moving to carefully slip them back into his folders before he checked his watch, eyes going wide at the time. His panic made Jinyoung look at his phone and groan, he was now 2 minutes late to his class. Rushing Jinyoung took off quickly for his building which thankfully wasn’t far but he still made it to class 5 minutes late. Grumbling as he sunk down into his seat, luckily his professor didn’t say anything. Then again it was the first time Jinyoung had ever been late. 

Probably not the last.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday felt like it came rather quickly. It was always Jinyoung’s favorite day. Not because it meant wild parties and endless drinks, but it meant two days to relax without an alarm screeching at him to get back to his obligations. Mark knew that Jinyoung got out at 1 but he said he would still be on the bench if Jinyoung wanted to join him. Jinyoung thought about it, sure that he could spare an hour or two on the bench since he didn’t have work in the evening. He was a bit worried though, the day was the coldest it had been all week, enough to have him wearing multiple layers and gloves.

Jinyoung hopes that Mark was dressed better for the weather.

Hands shoved deep into the pockets of his denim trousers Jinyong left his class and walked through the campus to see Mark curled up on the bench, the same bubble gum pink sweatshirt covering his body with little else in the way of protection. Jinyoung huffed at the sight before casually walking over to sit down next to Mark. Mark looked over and smiled brightly at him, handing him over a folded piece of paper. Taking it with a curious look Jinyoung forgot about scolding Mark to open the page. 

The sight of it had Jinyoung jump back slightly before he covered his mouth with one hand to conceal his laughter. He laughed so loudly at the image, half out of horror before he looked to Mark who had the most innocent of smiles playing about his lips. Jinyoung’s smile seemed infectious and again Mark was laughing. He grabbed his post-it notes and quickly wrote something down for Jinyoung.

“To be fair, it was cold in the room.” 

Jinyoung started to laugh harder, having to really cover his mouth as tears sprang to his eyes. He didn’t know why he was getting such a reaction, or when was the last time he laughed in such a manner. 

“The poor soul, three hours of that?” Jinyoung said, but remembered Mark had his headphones in again. Jinyoung thought it a little rude of him to be listening to music every time they enjoyed each other's company but maybe he was studying via an audio book. Mark looked over at him confused before he turned to better look at Jinyoung. 

“Why are you not in a warmer jacket?” Jinyoung asked, Mark shrugged in response. Frustrated Jinyoung made the motion for Mark to remove his headphones so that he could hear him easier. That seemed to have upset him. 

Mark’s entire demeanor changed. He looked down nervously, eyes shifting around the ground before he got up abruptly. He quickly scribbled something down about needing to leave for an appointment and made his way out of the sitting area. Jinyoung gave a blank stare at the paper attached to his book, reading over Mark’s letters before he watched him walk away. Did he say something to upset him? Jinyoung became plagued with thoughts about what he could have possibly done to upset Mark. Through conversation he knew he had an early day like Jinyoung did so he wasn’t running late to class. 

Bewildered Jinyoung watched as Mark vanished around the corner and sighed, standing up he slid his hands back down into his pockets and started for his own car. As try as he might he couldn’t stop worrying over what he might have done to upset Mark. Getting to his car he threw his bag into the back seat and leaned against the door, chewing at his lower lip before doing his best to push all of the thoughts away. He would ask him on monday, if he was at the bench.

“What if he doesn’t come, what if I upset him that much?” Jinyoung said out loud then cringed at the thought of him being so insensitive. 

“Why do I care!” He added, groaning to himself before he slid into the driver's seat and took off for his home.

A call came through his bluetooth half way back into town, he looked at the name to see Yugyeom calling him. Pressing the button on his steering wheel to answer the call Jinyoung kept his attention on the road.

“Hello?” 

“Jaebum said you’re coming out with us tonight, I needed to hear it from you to believe it.” 

Jinyoung gripped tightly at the steering wheel, finger hovering over the hang up button before he let out a sigh.

“Yes. I promised him I would go with you guys tonight for a few hours.” 

Jinyoung heard shouting in the background followed by the phone shuffling around. 

“I hope you know we’re staying out until like 4am. You never come out with us we need to make the most of this!” 

“Wah no! It will throw off my whole schedule.”

“This coming from someone who probably has set times he’s allowed to go to the bathroom. I don’t want to hear it. I’m coming over now, I’ll meet you at your house.” 

The line disconnected and Jinyoung grumbled to himself, 4am was in no way shape or form a decent time frame if he was to get everything done he needed to do the following day. He could probably sneak away several hours into whatever they had planned. Now with the call over and his music softly filling the car Jinyoung’s thoughts again went back to Mark, and how nervous he looked. Jinyoung wrecked his brain trying to find what exactly happened. It all started when he told Mark to take his headphones out but that wasn’t him being rude was it? Was whatever he was listening to that important? 

Surely that was a silly notion. Nothing could be that important that you couldn’t pause it for 5 minutes of casual conversation. Then again Jinyoung never paused his work for casual anything so in a way he understood. Maybe Mark was struggling with classes and doing all he could to catch back up. In that case Jinyoung felt even worse for asking him to halt what he was doing for him.

Pulling up into the lower level of his building Jinyoung parked his car in the spot reserved for him, getting his bag out of the backseat before he flipped around his keyring to find the key to his front door. He’d taken maybe 6 steps from his car before he felt someone grab him by the shoulders. Letting out a yelp he swung his bag to try and get whomever was grabbing him away but he was soon threw into the back seat of a car. Looking around nervously he spotted Jackson who was laughing harder than any normal person should be, Jaebum in the front seat with a devilish smirk on his face, and then watched Yugyeom crawl in behind him shutting the door.

“I don’t even get to change?” He argued, fixing his glasses on his nose before hugging his bag close to his chest.

“You can borrow my clothes.” Jaebum said from the front seat, looking at Jinyoung in the rear view mirror as he left Jinyoung’s apartment building to head for his own. Jinyoung just groaned, his head hitting the back of the seat as a way to protest but he knew he was vastly overruled here.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:00 am. 4 in the fucking morning. Were they out of their minds? Jinyoung was seething by the end of the night, glaring at his watch as he watched every minute pass him by. His anxiety at an all time high, mind racing with what he would have to give up doing on his day off because he knew he had to sleep in. Thank god he didn’t have work because he would have abandoned everyone and ran home hours ago.

Currently they were sitting outside of some local 24/7 fried chicken shop. Jaebum, Yugyeom, Jackson, and Bambam who had met up with them were devouring more food than any normal human should be able to while Jinyoung tried to use water to push the alcohol from his system. So many forced shots had him seeing double, and getting three times more irritable. 

“So who’s your new boyfriend?” Jackson finally asked, Jinyoung’s head shot up from his food. Eyes full of worry at Jackson’s question making the others stop everything and turn to him.

“He has a boyfriend?” Jaebum asked as if he needed to hear it again to be sure.

“He’s been late to class twice this week.” Jackson smirked, and Jinyoung started to hate that they took the same General Psychology class Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday.

“Jinyoung is never late for anything.” Bambam leaned in curiously and Jinyoung looked around to see 4 sets of eyes boring holes into his head. Grumbling to himself Jinyoung looked down at his food.

“You all know I have no intentions of dating any time soon, if ever again. I don’t have a boyfriend I’ve just been helping someone study and lost track of time.” It was a lie, a small white lie though. Knowing Jinyoung’s character and the way he functioned from day to day hopefully it wasn’t a hard one to accept either.

Jackson looked unconvinced but the others seemed to buy into his bullshit easily.

It wasn’t bullshit though, he wasn’t dating. He just made a new friend, one that he upset earlier and now was back onto worrying what he had done to make him run away like that. Frowning to himself Jinyoung took to finishing his food quietly before promptly demanding they all finally go home. Or at least that he was going to go home because it was now after 4:30am and he had things to do. 

Thankfully the general consensus was that yes, it was time to call it a night. All of them got up and disposed off their trash before stumbling behind Yugyeom who decided to be the sober one that night so they could force Jinyoung to drink. The lot of them piled into the car, Jinyoung was quick to snatch up his back to remind himself not to forget it in the back of Jaebum’s car.

They dropped him off first since everyone in the car could feel his irritability brewing in the back seat, none of them needed to know it was because his mind was wrecked with thoughts over what he did to upset Mark. Even once he was safely back inside his house he couldn’t stop thinking. Setting his bag down on the floor he started to unpack his belongings and set them out on the small desk near his bed. 

A few of their post-it notes fell around him and Jinyoung sighed scooping them up. He read over a few of them before tucking them safely away in the top drawer of his desk with the others he had collected over the last week. He sat down at the desk and just looked at the gray pin board he had posted above the desk, looking at his work schedule to confirm he still had saturday off, his school schedule to see he had completed every assignment, and then to the picture Mark had drawn their second day on the bench together. He looked carefully to see the scribbled out bit, wishing he knew what it said under it. He could make out ‘I’m’ but that was about it. Sighing, it was time for bed.

Jinyoung didn’t bother with pajamas, he just undressed and flung himself under the covers with no care for the state his room probably was in.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came slower than Jinyoung would have liked. There was a nervous twitch as he watched the clock rather than that feeling he had something to look forward to. Completely wrecked from the weekend sitting at home worrying over his choices lead to a rather exhausted looking Jinyoung. Even working saturday didn’t distract his brain from the torment it seemed fit to induce on itself.

The second the professor excused them Jinyoung quickly threw everything into his bag and made his way out of class. He was no more than 3 steps out of the building when Jackson ran up to him, taking him by the hand towards a more quiet area.

“Hey can I look over your assignment for class. I feel like I got everything wrong. Maybe I should join your study session.” Jackson chewed his lip, noticing the distracted far off look on Jinyoung’s face. 

“No!” Jinyoung said quickly before coughing, bowing his head to excuse himself. 

“I will email you my paper. Just.. Don’t copy it word for word please.” Jinyoung called before he quickly started down the walkway towards the east end.

Jinyoung’s palms felt sweaty, he tucked them into his jeans to try and distract himself from feeling anxious. The day was nicer, a bit of a chilly wind but nothing you couldn’t tolerate if you were dressed correctly. Another plaguing thought since Mark never seemed to be dressed correctly.

Heading down to the little cove of benches Jinyoung saw their normal bench empty, his heart sank at the state of it before he moved cautiously to sit down in his usual spot. Looking around for a few minutes Jinyoung let out an upset sigh before he pulled his lunch box from his bag. He had packed simple the night before. Slices of tempura pork and a hard boiled egg, the taste helped to ease his troubled mind a little, although the glaringly empty space next to him provided a source of anxiety in the corner of his mind. He was almost done with his lunch box when he saw a figure walking over to him, he tried not to look up as someone sat next to him.

He felt even more nervous now as he slowly turned his head to see Mark curling up in the spot next to him, Jinyoung quickly put the lid on his lunch box and set it between their bodies. A strong wind came and Jinyoung watched Mark curl up more into his black hoodie. Frowning at the sight Jinyoung pulled the warm cashmere scarf from his neck and reached out to carefully wrap it around Mark’s own.

“You need to dress warmer.” Jinyoung said softly and Mark sighed. 

“I forgot my jacket at home. I didn’t think I would need it.” Mark frowned, that was the most Jinyoung had heard him say at once and it threw him off a bit. Even more so because he still had his headphones in. He carefully moved the scarf so it was wrapped under his headphones. Jinyoung watched as some of the tension seemed to dissolve from his body now that he had something keeping his impossibly long neck warm.

Mark started to scribble down on his post-it notes before sticking it to Jinyoung’s lunch box. 

“Sorry I’m late. Class didn’t get out on time.” 

Jinyoung picked it up and felt a wave of relief wash over him. Mark wasn’t late because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to come or not, he was late because of class. Good. Jinyoung liked that. Not that class kept him.

He needed to stop overthinking everything.

Pulling out his own post-it notes Jinyoung settled back against the bench. He tapped his pen against the purple paper as he looked out at the campus. Since it was a nicer day everyone seemed to be out. It was still quiet though, as if everyone respected the people around them trying to either read or study quietly. Jinyoung appreciated this location even more, and not just because Mark didn’t seem upset with him.

Or maybe that was the entire reason. No. It couldn’t be the reason.

“You don’t have class until 4 right?”

“That’s right! I think you know my schedule better than I do!” 

Jinyoung giggled at the note as he read it over, moving to take his laptop out of his bag and open up his school email. It was a good thing he did he realized that his 3:00pm class had been cancelled due to an unforeseen emergency. Jinyoung felt a bit of excitement wash over him, not because it meant he had more time with Mark. But because he would now have more time before work to make a great dinner.

“It turns out my class was cancelled, I can keep you company if you want.”

Mark picked up the note and smiled wide, nodding his head before he picked up the notes and slid them into his binder with countless others he seemed to be keeping. Jinyoung wondered if they were all from him or if he did this with other people. He hoped he didn’t. He liked the idea of it being special between them even if that seemed like an unrealistic notion.

“I would like that very much. I would have just sat here alone like I normally do.” 

Jinyoung frowned at that, attaching the note to his laptop as he scribbled his own back.

“Have you had lunch already?”

“No. I forgot that at home as well. Not surprising I forget it every day I think.” 

Jinyoung sighed, reaching between them where his bento box was, opening it carefully he handed it over to Mark. Wide eyed Mark shook his head no at first as if to say he couldn’t before Jinyoung rolled his eyes and set it on his lap so he had no choice. Mark smiled softly looking at it and nodded his head in thanks as he used the chopsticks Jinyoung handed over to finish the food inside the container. Humming in appreciation at the delicious food Mark let his eyes shut gently and Jinyoung found him to be so young in that moment. Also felt upset that all these days he sat there eating his lunches and Mark was probably starving. 

Turning back to his computer Jinyoung started on his homework from his first class of the day, answering the multiple choice questions while Mark finished up what was left of Jinyoung’s lunch happily. When he was finished he put the box back together and set it down next to Jinyoung with a note attached to it. A Cartoon of himself with stars in his eyes in the lower left corner had Jinyoung’s heart melting a little.

  


  
“Thank you so much, it was very good. Did you make that yourself?” 

Jinyoung looked over and nodded with a smile before he put the container back into his bag. Digging around inside he set his chopsticks away in their container so they wouldn’t get wrecked before he sat straight up again. Mark had gotten back to sketching and he left him be as he finished up the multiple choice questions he had for his English Language class.

Time must have passed them quickly, before Jinyoung knew it Mark was sliding a note onto his computer that had Jinyoung shaking out of his gaze. He looked closely at it and checked at the time on his computer to see that it was correct. 

“Don’t you have work at 6? It’s already 3:30.”

Jinyoung carefully tucked his laptop back in his bag and moved it from his feet to the side of the bench, he kept his post-it notes and pen out.

“It only takes me an hour to get home. I have plenty of time to stay until 4 and still make it on time.”

Mark looked down at the note and smiled wide, nodding his head before he fell back into a comfortable rhythm drawing. Jinyoung watched him for a few moments before he looked out at the people around him. The way the number of people had dwindled down now that it was getting a little darker, a little colder. Even he felt the chill in his fingertips that had him pushing the sleeves of his jacket down further over his hands. Mark had become a ball on the bench, wrapped up tighter in Jinyoung’s scarf, his drawing stopped eventually as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his sweatshirts and just looked at his work to see what he wanted to do next. 

This was comfortable, quiet, Jinyoung liked that they could sit like this and be completely comfortable. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he allowed himself to get lost in the way the wind around them finally seemed to calm down, how the slight chatter that filled the area, as soft as it was also became quiet. The only sound to be heard in the distance was of students walking to their next classes. He could smell coffee which made sense since someone sitting near them was drinking it while she typed away on her laptop. 

Mark reached over to put his hand on Jinyoung’s getting his attention, Jinyoung frowned rather than got startled at how cold Mark’s hands were. He looked down at them and moved to pull Mark’s hoodie over his hands before his eyes went up to meet with his own.

“Do you want to walk me to class?” His new note said and Jinyoung nodded his head, standing quietly he wrapped his bag around his shoulder and waited for Mark to be organized so they could walk. It was in the opposite direction of his car it seemed but he didn’t mind that. Mark asked for his company and who was he to deny it.

They fell into a silent rhythm walking side by side together, Jinyoung’s hands slid into his pockets as Mark fell into a comfortable stride next to him. His eyes staying focused on the pavement in front of him. Generally a dangerous thing for someone with their headphones in.

Someone came roaring down the hill on a skateboard and Jinyoung quickly pulled Mark out of the way so he didn’t get hurt as the skater sailed by them. Mark looked shocked as he watched the boy go down the hill then back up to Jinyoung who seemed just as nervous as he was.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked and Mark blinked carefully before nodding his head at the question. Jinyoung looked Mark over to ensure that he was actually okay before he stood up straight and fixed his bag. Mark bent down to pick up the few papers that had spilled during his sudden move. Both of his headphones fell out at his movements and Jinyoung was quick to bend over and help him.

“I’m sorry your stuff got messed up, here.” he said but Mark wasn’t paying attention. Jinyoung tapped his side and held out the papers for Mark to take. Mark mumbled a thanks before he slid them back into his folder and stood upright again.

“My class is in that building.” Mark smiled brightly, pointing just up the hill. Jinyoung turned and nodded his head before he focused back on Mark. 

“I’ll leave you be then. Your headphones fell out.” Jinyoung moved to untangle them from Mark’s arm before holding the earbuds out for him. Mark smiled even more and carefully slid them back into his ears. 

“Tomorrow… Do you want to hear my song with me?” Mark offered and Jinyoung felt himself growing curious. He nodded his head at the question before Mark’s smile grew. He bowed his head saying good bye and took off for up the hill, Jinyoung stayed and watched to make sure that Mark got inside safely before he turned and started for the parking lot. Tomorrow would be an interesting day, he was sure the song had to be something wonderful if it captivated Mark’s attention like it did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung arrived home later than he wanted, in part due to him sitting in his car for a while trying to warm himself up. Shivering to himself before he realized that Mark still had his scarf. Typically he would be furious that someone took something of his but he did give it to Mark to keep him warm and knowing it did that eased his mind.

He threw the items needed for a good stu in his cooker and set the temperature before packing himself a snack to tide him over while he worked. Even though it was dark and cold it never made sense to Jinyoung to drive such a short distance.

He got into the cafe with a few moments left to spare, Jaebum was already sitting behind the counter with his feet up as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Jinyoung pushed by him to take his usual seat, setting his things out Jinyoung didn’t notice the slew of post-it notes connected to his laptop as he dug around for his textbook. Jaebum leaned forward and picked several off his computer and read them with a curious eye, glancing over to Jinyoung as he held them up.

“No boyfriend?” He teased and Jinyoung looked over, he was quick to snatch them from his friend and slide them carefully back into his bag before he removed the rest from his screen.

“No boyfriend, I just made a new friend. You know better than most that I’m not going to date again.” Jinyoung said bluntly and set his bag down next to him. Jaebum rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards his book.

“You don’t make friends.” Jaebum reminded, Jinyoung just huffed and went about typing. He wasn’t going to put up with the back and forth tonight even if Jaebum had a point. His tight schedule didn’t really allow him much time to socialize. Well it did, Jinyoung went out of his way not to make time for it. Mark just happened to fit into his already made schedule.

It wasn’t like they hung out off campus, or outside of the allotted time they had. Jinyoung wasn’t counting the days he stayed late because he used that time to get his work done. Which counted as being productive, and not social.

No. He had a routine. He wasn’t willing to admit that Mark had become part of it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung half wished that today was Wednesday and not Tuesday. Having his class at 3 meant he only had the open hour to spend with Mark. Today if Mark was going to be sharing his music with him he wanted to properly give it the attention he felt it deserved. Heading down to their spot..

His spot, that he shared with Mark. Not their spot.

Getting to the bench Mark was already curled up drawing, he had Jinyoung’s scarf wrapped around his neck and a better jacket on. Jinyoung hoped the scarf reminded him to bundle up. Pushing his thick rimmed glasses up over the bridge of his nose Jinyoung took a seat like usual and opened his bag to pull out his lunch box, only this time he pulled out a second one and handed it over to Mark. Mark’s eyes went wide at the sight. He looked from the box to Jinyoung in awe before his cold hands slid out to take it from Jinyoung in thanks. 

Silently the two ate in total peace, looking out at the world around them. Jinyoung noticed that every so often Mark’s eyes would flutter shut as he enjoyed the flavors of Jinyoung’s home cooked lunch. Jinyoung found that silent praise to be addictive in a way, sitting back with a smug smile about his face as he finished the last of his rolled cabbage and put his box back together. Tucking it away in his bag Jinyoung felt the itch to pull out his laptop or a book to read to fill the silence but he knew Mark was going to show him something special today and he wanted to divulge his full attention to that.

There was a nagging doubt in the back of his mind reminding him that not doing work while they were sitting together made this visit social and not productive, that he was going against his own reasoning behind why this wasn’t different from what he normally did. 

Those thoughts that had him almost reaching for a book were silenced when Mark put not a post-it note on his lap but a little sketch paper that seemed to be drawn out in a more comic like style as if Mark had ripped pages from a comic book.

Only it was something he had drawn himself.

This first page had Mark waving at the top, a word bubble next to his head with ‘Hello Jinyoung’ scribbled in it. He had the scarf wrapped around his neck, Jinyoung thought that was cute. The second half of the page had a rather shy looking Mark looking like he was kicking the dirt around him with considerably more text written by him.

  


  
“Hey Jinyoung! I promised you that I’d let you hear my song today. I’m nervous to show you, and I understand if you want me to sit somewhere else..”

Raising an eyebrow Jinyoung looked over to Mark who pulled the earphones out of his ears carefully and handed them over to Jinyoung. It felt almost forbidden for Jinyoung to take them from him. Like they were some important life source to Mark. 

Jinyoung carefully took them from him however and Mark set another piece of paper in his lap. This one was again cut in half comic style the first square held just a drawing of him hiding behind the bench while a little cartoon Jinyoung had the headphones in.

  


  
Jinyoung chuckled at the picture as he put the buds in his ear. He heard… Nothing. It was quiet. Did his song stop? Did Mark have to push play first. He waited a minute but there was still nothing. He pulled them out of his ear and looked at Mark curiously.

Looking back down to the paper he looked at the bottom of the paper which was cut into two squares. The first one had the little cartoon Mark pointing to both of his ears, and the second had him blowing a whistle while holding up a sign that had a giant X on it.

Mark then moved his hands and Jinyoung’s eyes grew wider at the way they twisted in the air. Mark was… talking to him. Not through his mouth but with his hands, he was… signing to him. Looking down at the headphones Jinyoung started to piece everything together, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he handed the headphones back over.

“You’re deaf…” He said softly, looking straight at Mark. Now it made sense as to why Mark watched his mouth when he spoke, why he had that blank look when Jinyoung spoke quickly or away from him. He was trying to read his lips, and understand him.

“Yeah… For 12 years. I lost my hearing in a bad accident when I was young. I can talk, I can read lips but…” Sighing Mark looked down at his hands nervously. Jinyoung chewed at his lips and picked up the papers Mark had drawn for him before carefully tucking them away in his bag. 

He waved in front of Mark’s face to get him to look up before handing over a post-it note that he quickly scribbled down. 

“Why would I want you to sit somewhere else. I expect you here tomorrow.” Jinyoung smiled brightly while Mark read it, the boy looking up at him as if he could cry before he nodded his head. 

“Tomorrow. I won’t be late I promise.” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded that he understood, Mark handed Jinyoung a final post-it note before he took his leave. Jinyoung watched Mark leave for his class before heading to his own.

Taking a look at the note after he got settled down Jinyoung smiled at the little drawing of Mark holding up his cellphone.

  


  
“Text me, that’s easiest for me.” 

His number was under it, Jinyoung’s heart fluttered. He wouldn’t admit to that either.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting back to his apartment that night Jinyoung did his laundry as scheduled, folding most of it and hanging the rest while catching up on his shows. As soon as he was finished he had a quiet dinner alone, tonight it was his favorite seafood soup. Jinyoung enjoyed the peace of his apartment, being able to just sit down at his desk and unpack his bag without the nagging from the outside world telling him he needed to have more fun in his life. He dug everything out of his bag and blinked when he saw the two drawings from Mark. Smiling wide he added the post-it notes to his collection before adding the pages to his board with the first one. His own little collection of art in a way.

Once his homework was done Jinyoung got up to wash his lunch boxes from the day before, filled two new ones with lunches for Mark and himself before he shut everything off and moved to his bedroom. 

“Deaf. How did I not notice? How insensitive of me to ask him to take the headphones out.” Jinyoung sighed, talking to himself while changing into his favorite pajamas. “No wonder he ran off, he got scared I wouldn’t understand. Do I come off as someone that wouldn’t understand? Have I let myself get that closed off…” Jinyoung sunk down into the mattress and sighed, plagued by a whole new set of thoughts regarding what he could have done to appear more supportive of Mark. 

He decided tomorrow would be different, he would make it clear to Mark that this changed nothing between them because in reality it didn’t. Also because there was nothing between them. Jinyoung enjoyed his company, they were well on their way to becoming friends. That was all this would be, friends. Because that’s all Jinyoung could manage honestly. He didn’t have the ability to process anything other than that. Not right now anyway despite what his friends had to say.

It was as he laid in bed Jinyoung remembered the note Mark handed to him before he left, chewing at his lip he got up quickly to dig it out of the drawer, smiling at how many notes were piled up just from the last week and a half of them talking. 

He found the paper with Mark’s number on it and walked back to his room, his phone clutched in his other hand as he wondered if it were too late for him to text Mark. Surely he would be sleeping right? Or was he the type to pull an all nighter finishing his homework. 

Jinyoung tormented over a single text for close to 20 minutes before he typed in Mark’s number, saved the contact, and opened a blank text. From there it took him another 20 minutes to type out 18 different messages before he hit send, and a solid 5 minutes of groaning with his face stuffed into the pillow wishing he could just vanish into a ditch. 

_**JY:** Hey! Sorry this took so long, I had more homework to do than I thought. I hope you had a good evening. This is Jinyoung by the way. Park Jinyoung, from the bench._

_**MK:** I feel like all you ever do is homework, do you really get that much? Wow. You poor thing when do you ever get to rest?_

Jinyoung grinned at the text, actually grinned, like an idiot reading it. He must have read it several times before he moved to get comfortable, sitting up on his bed so that he could reply easier.

_**JY:** I like to get everything done ahead of time, nothing I finished today was due for several days but I hate to let things sit around. Might as well get it all done so I have more free time towards the end of the week._

_**MK:** Makes sense, I think I put everything off till the last minute. I feel like I’m drowning in projects right now. I’m still recovering from drawing that naked man. T.T_

Jinyoung knew it. He knew that Mark was the type of person that would put stuff off until the last minute. He couldn't help but giggle at himself, feeling happy he could tell that from their general interaction. Wait, no. It wasn't a giggle. Talking to Mark didn't make him giggle.

_**JY:** I would offer to help but even my stick figures are an embarrassment. I would only further serve to cause you more stress with them._

_**MK:** I appreciate you looking out for me, first the scarf now my sanity. I’ll give it back tomorrow, I’m sorry I keep forgetting. I do that a lot._

_**JY:** It will still probably be cold tomorrow._

Leaving the text quickly Jinyoung groaned looking at the time, when did it become so late? He already lost so much sleep worrying over what to text Mark with and now their conversation was keeping him up well beyond his bedtime. He sighed, defeated in his loss of sleep as he checked the weather app quickly, then made sure his alarm was set for the correct time. When all that was said and done he returned to his messages.

_**JY:** Yes I just checked, it will be. Maybe we should meet inside for once? I already packed us lunch, I hope you don’t mind spicy fried tofu and seafood pancakes. It was all I seemed to have left._

_**MK:** You are so sweet for bringing me lunch, I seem to always forget it. I will find a way to repay your kindness one of these days. I’ll see you tomorrow around 1 right? I hope you have sweet dreams._

Jinyoung again smiled like an idiot, in one text every thought of being upset over the loss of sleep caused by their conversation dissipated into the darkness of his room. Chewing on his lower lip Jinyoung was happy Mark couldn’t see the dumb look on his face.

_**JY:** Meet me in the library, they have a quiet room on the second floor nobody ever goes into. We can eat in there. Have sweet dreams yourself._

Jinyoung locked his phone and set it on his nightstand, rolling over onto his back he got lost in the darkness of his room for a bit. Mind wandering to the day's events, to when Mark spilled his secret and how nervous he must have been. Jinyoung appreciated him telling him, not that he thought Mark should have. But it meant he trusted Jinyoung enough. 

That night Jinyoung had his first dream in months, and it was in fact sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know. i know i have others to work on but this will probably be my main story for the time being. 
> 
> All of the adorable art you see in this story [was made by the amazing avery!](https://twitter.com/cloud69b/)please go love and support her. If you use any of these images make sure you credit her!


	2. A night at the fair.

This was still considered productive right? Jinyoung moving them from the cold outside, to a warmer area where studying would be easier was a good idea. There were no alternative motives, no plans to slack off. He had an essay that was due by friday that he could finish most of in the time he had before he had to go to work. Mark had class at 4 so he would have to leave anyway making Jinyoung sure to be on time for his 6:00 shift. 

Walking through the campus from his classroom and down to the library, as he got closer to the south entrance Jinyoung saw Mark coming from the opposite walkway. The wind was not as fierce today but his pink hair still got lost in the gentle breeze making it kind of look like swirled cotton candy. Jinyoung didn’t care that that was his favorite candy, or pay attention to the connection. Nope. Jinyoung's scarf secure around Mark’s neck, headphones in to block everyone out.

Everyone but Jinyoung.

Smiling when Mark finally looked up and made eye contact. Jinyoung gave a little wave that he regretted the seconds after he did it. Mentally yelling at himself for being an actual loser before quickly shoving his hands deep into his pockets to prevent further embarrassment. If anything he could play it off as seeking the warmth radiating from his thighs, a common desire in brisk weather. 

When Mark was close enough he took his headphones out and gave Jinyoung a brighter smile as he pushed them haphazardly into his pocket. Jinyoung cringed as he felt the wire knots forming the more Mark fussed with them but he remained quiet on the issue. Mark was set on letting Jinyoung lead their way into the Library, and Jinyoung felt an odd sense of joy knowing he was someone Mark felt comfortable not having his headphones in around. Like he was one of the few that got to see Mark so vulnerable, exposed, and could be trusted to protect that. 

Jinyoung lead the both of them up the modern metal staircase towards the upper area where the designated quiet rooms were located. The ones towards the back of the building were the least used and always Jinyoung’s favorite. The privacy wrapped him up in a secure ball that allowed him to get everything done quickly. Opening the door Jinyoung flicked the light on and set his bag down on the table where he normally would sit. Mark followed letting the door shut behind them, before taking a seat across from Jinyoung to make it easier for him to see his mouth if he wanted to talk to him. Mark knew it was hard for people to not talk, even he still did it out of habit.

Jinyoung appreciated Mark’s making it easier on him, even if having a better look at Mark from not a side profile had him feeling a bit flustered. He wasn’t custom to this kind of face to face interaction even if they had been talking for over a week at this point. Jinyoung needed to stay focused though, he had homework due and Mark’s impossibly long eyelashes or unnaturally pink lips were not topics on his course agenda. 

They were not on the schedule.

Pulling out his laptop and the two bento boxes Jinyoung slid Mark the box he had prepared the night prior for them. Mark smiled so brightly at the food before reaching over to carefully pull it closer to him. He slid over a post-it note that had a drawing of Mark stuffing his face happily. Jinyoung smiled at it and stuck it to the side of his notebook to add to his collection when he returned home later that evening.

The pair ate in silence, Jinyoung working on his paper between bites. Mark seemed content to sketch away while he ate and Jinyoung felt like this could be one of his favorite friendships. Mark never bothered him when he was studying, he tried not to interrupt Mark while he was sketching. When he was finished eating he put his container away and went back to his essay before another note was passed his way. He finished his sentence before he glanced over at the little paper, smirking at the words.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you chew your lip a lot when you type?”

Looking up Jinyoung playfully stuck his tongue out in reply, sticking the note with the others. Mark let out a quiet laugh, covering his mouth since he was in the middle of chewing and didn’t want to be rude. Jinyoung appreciated that even if he doubted he would care if Mark laughed with a mouth full of food.

What a gross thought.

Taking out his own pad of post-it notes, Jinyoung observed the thinning stack before him and made a mental note to buy more when he went grocery shopping later on, he was running low enough for worry. It wasn’t going out of his way to buy them, they were always stocked at the local grocery store and he found it very useful to write down little notes so he would remember to get stuff done around the apartment, in no way shape or form were they just so he could hold conversations with Mark.

“It’s a habit of mine, I’m trying to break it. I get so focused though I don’t seem to notice.”

Jinyoung stuck the note by Mark and got back to typing. Several minutes passed before Mark tapped the table with his pen to make Jinyoung look up, finishing his thought yet again Jinyoung’s attention turned to Mark, his hands coming up to let his chin rest on them carefully.

“You’re doing it again.” Mark said, wagging his finger at Jinyoung who could only laugh in return.

A real laugh though, those rare ones that only seemed to ever happen when Mark was around. He moved to cover his mouth, head falling back some as he laughed a bit harder than he probably should have. He didn’t know why he found it so endearing that Mark was going to keep an eye on him, he really had been trying to find a way to break the habit and save his poor abused lower lip. During especially demanding essays he would chew the poor thing raw and be forced to nurse it back to health with copious amounts of medicated lip balm. 

He hated medicated lip balm.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for stopping me.” Jinyoung said slowly, making sure Mark was watching his mouth. He must have understood because he nodded his head and smiled brightly. Jinyoung liked that, not that he felt like he had to cater to Mark. But when he knew that he was doing everything right on the first go it was somewhat rewarding for him.

Jinyoung reached over for his notes and tapped his pen to the desk before scribbling away, sliding it over once he was finished for Mark to read.

“Do I get a prize if I can stop by the end of the week?” 

Mark smirked at the note sticking it to his own note book where he had collected Jinyoung’s other post-it’s from that day, he replied back quickly and slid the paper over. Jinyoung picked it up and smiled wide at the adorable little figure of Mark thinking. He loved so much when the notes had pictures attached to them.

“I’m a decent cook, so maybe I can make us lunch for friday? Provided I don’t forget it in my fridge. That’s kind of all I’m good for. I have almost nothing else to offer.”

Jinyoung doubted that was even close to true, someone with Mark’s artistic talents and visual aesthetics could probably do anything he set his mind to. But to taste his cooking, now that was an interesting reward. Jinyoung felt it was actually the perfect prize for stopping a rather bad habit of his.

“Deal! Lunch is on you this friday if i can stop biting my life NOT only when we’re together but in general. Watch me win!” 

Jinyoung set the note down in front of Mark and got back to doing his paper. Every time he felt himself draw his lower lip up between his teeth he would quickly release it before anything happened. By the time Mark had to get to class he was surprised at how many times he had counted him stopping himself from chewing at his lower lip.

“You win for today, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mark said, giving Jinyoung a wink before he left the room to make for his class. 

Jinyoung sat in the chair a few moments longer feeling rather proud that he was doing well so far. He knew that he had to keep it up when Mark wasn’t around, or the meal wouldn’t be properly earned, but he could do this. 

He had motivation, not needing to cook extra food on thursday was a positive for him. That saved him on groceries, which he needed to buy tonight anyway if he was going to keep making them lunch for the other days. Looking at his watch Jinyoung saw he had ample time to get his shopping done before work if he left the campus within the next 5 minutes, it might make him a few minutes late to work but honestly- he had never been late before. He was entitled to one day.

He still wouldn’t admit that Mark was rubbing off on him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursdays were Jinyoung’s long days which meant he only had the one hour with Mark before his General Psyche class with Jackson. They spent that hour again in the library passing notes and working on their homework. Mark spoke to him more which had Jinyoung feeling lighter as he walked to the class. He enjoyed when Mark spoke to him, because it always felt like a treat. He never asked for it, that would be rude. Jinyoung wasn’t rude… Well Mark didn’t know that Jinyoung was rude.

Or he did and was too polite to say anything.

Either way whenever he spoke it felt like he was opening up more to Jinyoung. He told him that in therapy they wanted him to talk more because it would help him adjust if in the event his hearing could be repaired. He confessed he was more quiet because he didn’t know if he was shouting and didn’t want to be that person. Jinyoung assured him that he was doing well with volume control, then almost lost it when Mark blushed at his compliment. The rosy color highlighting the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears something Jinyoung found to be so innocently alluring.

No. He had homework to do.

Once they made their way to class Jinyoung attached the paper that Mark had drawn for him to the back of his binder, it was a drawing of his weekly class schedule so Jinyoung would have a better idea of when he was free so they could talk. Jinyoung pretended not to care that every Monday/Tuesday/Thursday from 1-2, and Wednesday/Friday from 1-4 had Jinyoung’s name written in it with a little star that meant he was busy.

Jinyoung would be lying if he said his planner didn’t look somewhat identical to the paper Mark had provided him.

Thursdays meant work late, something he didn’t mind since it helped ease the financial burden his parents tried to assure him they didn’t face with him in school. He knew they weren’t poor, but they weren’t the richest either. Jinyoung living on his own was an additional cost to them that he made clear he would take care of on his own, and so far he had kept up that agreement nicely.

Strolling into the bookshop 5 minutes before his shift was set to start Jinyoung smiled brightly at the older women behind the counter. She mumbled something about Jaebum not answering his phone, and if Jinyoung saw him to let him know he got a package. Jinyoung assured her he would relay the message before he set off putting away the small stack of returns she had left for him on the cart behind the counter. Generally there weren’t many returns or books that needed to go back. Jinyoung would typically do them after his homework but with managing to get everything done that he needed to do earlier in the day Jinyoung decided to just get them over with first.

He was putting the last book away when Jaebum and Jackson came through the door, the pair whispering to each other about something that had happened at the cafe next door. Jaebum had an amused smile about his face as he laughed at a rather sour looking Jackson. The pair moved to sit behind the counter talking while Jinyoung took to straightening the rack that held some of their older architecture magazines. He was curious though, who wouldn’t be. Before he knew it he was heading up to the counter where his two friends were still brooding. Since Jackson had taken his usual seat Jinyoung just leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Tell me how Jackson tried for 20 minutes to hit on this guy at the cafe, and this boy wouldn’t give him the time of day.” Jaebum laughed again, holding his side as if he were in pain from how much he had been laughing. 

“You got shut down too, he wouldn’t even look at you!” Jackson tried to retort and Jinyoung grew curious. He turned around to face them better, Jackson’s frown a seemingly permanent fixture on his face.

Even Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of both of them being rejected, because in all honesty he knew they were two gorgeous men. Sure, they were dicks a fair portion of the time but Jinyoung wouldn’t bother with them if that’s all there was to them. Jaebum noticed Jinyoung’s laugh and sat upright, smirking at Jackson before he looked at Jinyoung.

“Bet you’d get shot down too.” Jaebum said with a smug look about his face, Jinyoung could only roll his eyes in response. 

“Probably. You know I don’t date anymore. I wouldn’t even try.” Jinyoung said honestly, shrugging his shoulders before he turned to look away from them.

“He doesn’t have it in him anymore, remember what a smooth talker Jinyoung used to be.” Jackson said in a sing song voice, and even though he couldn’t see Jinyoung could tell that Jaebum was nodding his head in agreement. Gritting his teeth Jinyoung spun back around quickly and narrowed his eyes at the two. 

“Fine. Come with me, show me who it is, I bet I can get his number in under 5 minutes.” Jinyoung didn’t know what had gotten into him, maybe he was just tired of being teased relentlessly for how closed off he had become since his last breakup. Maybe it was the way his guard had lowered since meeting Mark.

He still had it though! He wasn’t an old fart yet.

Jaebum and Jackson gave each other a look before they quickly moved from behind the counter, yanking Jinyoung out by his shirt to follow them. Jaebum locked the store quickly in hopes that the boy would still be at the cafe for them to watch Jinyoung try and talk to. Jinyoung just grumbled to himself as he was pushed in the door. Nervously he looked around scanning the room before he looked up at the menu as if he were there to actually buy something. He probably should, he didn’t bring a drink with him.

“He’s around the corner sitting in the pink sweatshirt. You have 5 minutes to get $50.” Jaebum said, shoving Jinyoung towards the seating area of the cafe. 

Jinyoung whimpered and fixed his shirt that had been so manhandled it came half untucked before he looked around the room. So far no pink, he saw several groups of kids studying though. A woman in an expensive looking dress fixing her hair- perhaps she was there waiting for a date. A very handsome man was sat in a somewhat red button down reading one of his favorite books by the look of the worn spine and the obvious markings from many dog eared pages, but the wedding ring was a clear sign he wasn’t the one they were talking about. 

Turning the corner more to get a better scope of the room tucked away in the furthest corner Jinyoung saw Mark sitting in the same spot he had seen him in a week before, sketching away. His headphones were in, and he was wearing the same light pink sweatshirt he had been wearing earlier that day. Jinyoung mentally kicked himself for agreeing to this now, he had a great friendship with Mark how was he going to make it look like he was flirting enough to convince Jaebum and Jackson.

Maybe Mark would be understanding.

Jinyoung remembered he had the post-it notes from lunch still in his pocket, smirking he pulled them out and wrote on one before heading over to Mark’s table. He pulled the sticky end from the pad and carefully attached it to Mark’s drawing. Mark stopped what he was doing and looked at the note before looking up with wide eyes excited to see Jinyoung there. Jinyoung was quick to put his finger to his lips telling Mark to be quiet before he sat down in the empty chair across from him.

“My friends think you’re cute, and bet me $50 I couldn’t get your number. Wanna help me out and I’ll buy us a wonderful lunch for Monday?” 

Mark read the note carefully, a bright smile coming to his lips before he gestured for Jinyoung to sit. Thankfully neither Jaebum or Jackson had seen the note being placed, and Mark was quick enough to get rid of it by the time they walked over trying to ‘inconspicuously’ sit at a table near by.

“I’m Mark.”

“Jinyoung.” Jinyoung made sure to face Mark so he could watch his lips carefully. Mark pretended to get shy, lowering his head as he tucked some of his longish pink hair behind his ear.

“Where is your drink?” Mark asked, sitting back in his seat to play it casual but Jinyoung could tell Mark was trying to pay close attention in case Jinyoung spoke.

“I didn’t get one. I was hoping I could get you one and myself one at the same time. Yours seems to be finished.” That was smooth, even he had to admit. Mark’s jaw dropped slightly, and Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he understood everything or was just playing along like he did sometimes. 

“I’m fine, thank you. But maybe you can join me.. Tomorrow? Tomorrow night? If you’re free or something.” Mark pulled out his sticky notes and scribbled down his number before handing it over to Jinyoung.

“Tomorrow for sure. It was nice meeting you.” Jinyoung got up carefully, playfully winking at Mark as he tucked the note into his pocket. Mark chewed at his lip to keep up the games before he went back to sketching in his note pad. Jinyoung walked away, heading towards the front of the cafe where the door was. Jaebum and Jackson joined him shortly after giving him the ‘well how did it go look’

Jinyoung just shrugged and held up the post-it note that had Mark’s number scribbled on it before tucking it safely into his pockets. Jaebum and Jackson looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to Jinyoung. 

“You little devil.” Jackson said, giving Jinyoung a look that he couldn’t quite figure out. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow as Jaebum forked over the cash, handing it to him with another smile that Jinyoung also couldn’t place.

“So what are you going to wear for your date tomorrow?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung blinked at both of them rather confused.

“I don’t have a date tomorrow. The agreement was to get his number, you never said I had to follow through.” Jinyoung wouldn’t, couldn’t. Not with Mark. What they had was so precious to him there wasn’t a chance in hell he would throw that complication into their daily lunches. 

“Uhm I never said that wasn’t part of the agreement. You promised him a date, are you just going to break his heart?”

Jinyoung’s face dropped, Mark knew he wasn’t serious right? That everything he said was just for the money. They both just wanted a special lunch on Monday. Looking down at the money in his hand it suddenly felt as if it weighed a ton, like it wasn’t cash but a responsibility to open up a side of him that he had become content never opening again.

“It’s settled then. You promised him a date for tomorrow night, we have no plans for tomorrow night. We can pretend to be a couple and you two will have a blast.” Jackson pat Jinyoung on the shoulder before taking his leave, Jaebum wiggled his eyebrows before leaving as well to head back down to the shop. Jinyoung griped the money tightly in his fist before cursing both of them out under his breath. 

A hand on his forearm snapped him back to reality, Jinyoung’s body relaxed the second his eyes diverted to the slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, when saw the fluffy pink material he had grown to enjoy over the last few days.. Looking up finally he saw Mark with a concerned look on his face watching Jinyoung’s lips carefully. Jinyoung buckled under such beautiful eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, keeping his hand on Jinyoung’s wrist until his hand wasn’t clenched so hard on the now balled up bills. The blood and color returning to his turned white knuckles as he lowered his arm and shoved the bill begrudgingly into his pocket. Mark kept pouting, and Jinyoung kept getting annoyed that a situation would make Mark upset. 

He should never be upset.

“They bet me $50 to get your number which you know. But they are now telling me I have to follow through with the date for tomorrow night.” Rolling his eyes Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest, Mark blinked at him to show he was confused before he pulled his phone out of his pocket, pointing to it to show Jinyoung that he needed him to use his own.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I’m being very rude.” Jinyoung sighed, also reaching for his phone to type out in the notes area what he had just went on a tangent about. He should have realized that he spoke quickly when he was upset. Mark looked over his shoulder to read what Jinyoung had written in his note pad before he looked up at Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow.

“They want to come with us on our date tomorrow night.”

“Is that what you said to me earlier? I only understood something about refilling my drink, I figured tomorrow would be a good way to play it up. I’m sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable position.” Mark spoke, eyes diverted down to the ground as he seemed to nervously kick at the dark wooden floor underfoot.

For some reason the sight before him made Jinyoung think of the drawing Mark had made for him days ago, but in a way it also made him sad. He didn’t… want Mark to think that the idea of hanging out with him would put him in an uncomfortable situation.

They were friends right? Friends did hang out right? Nothing about that would scream that they were anything other than what they were and he would still manage to get Jaebum and Jackson off his back. 

Waving his hand in front of Mark to get him to look up Jinyoung offered him his best smile hoping to show that it was no bother at all before pointing to his phone. Jinyoung started furiously typing away before he watched Mark’s vibrate violently in his hand. That must get very annoying. 

**JY:** If you’re free to hang out tomorrow I would be down for that! I’m not sure where those two want to go, but it beats the library right?

Mark’s eyes scanned his phone reading over the message before he smiled softly to himself. 

**MK:** I have therapy after class but maybe I can meet up with you when I’m finished? It’s only an hour so I’ll be free around 6. Use the $50 towards whatever dinner we end up getting!

Jinyoung wanted to chew at his lower lip so bad, the urge itched every fiber of his being but he just sighed. His free hand came up to play with his lower lip instead, curing the itch by rubbing his fingers against the soft skin as he read, and re-read Mark’s text message several times. It wasn’t until he realized that Mark was standing right there and he wasn’t in the privacy of his home where he could fuss over this type of thing alone did he snap out of it and quickly type back.

 **JY:** But then I owe you something for Monday for being such a good sport about all of this. Maybe I can make you dinner at my place as a thanks for putting up with my friends, and to pay you back for the delicious lunch you’re making us for tomorrow.

Mark read the message before he checked his phone, gasping to himself he looked up at Jinyoung.

“I forgot! Thank you for reminding me, I have to get home.” Mark quickly took off to clean up his stuff from where he had been sitting, Jinyoung waited a beat to process what happened before he left to head back to work shortly after Mark again yelled something about texting him to remind him to actually bring their lunch in the morning. 

“So forgetful, what would he do without me.” Jinyoung laughed to himself, hands sliding in his pockets as he walked back to the bookstore in much better spirits than he had been in.

Jinyoung found a new appreciation for the night, again he felt lighter as he walked, stopping just outside of the bookstore wondering what trouble the two inside could have caused while he was gone. His phone buzzing brought him back down to earth.

 **MK:** Don’t let me forget to bring the lunch tomorrow. I know you leave before I do. I also know you won't forget to remind me. You’re good like that. See you tomorrow, and I guess tomorrow night too.

Mark was a good friend, willing to go along and pretend to be on a date with him for the sake of making his friends shut up. Who knew, maybe after the date they would finally leave him alone about being so anti-relationship. A constant headache he had been dealing with since the day after his breakup occurred. Since the day he ended the most unhealthy three years of his life.

It was odd. This was the first time he thought about his breakup and didn’t want to smash the closest thing within reach. He had been trapped in his own personal hell for months, agonizing over every little detail of his life to deflect from the pain his heart was feeling, but now casually thinking about it he felt next to nothing for the situation and an optimism for the days to come.

He had a friend that would help him rather than judge him. Mark was a good friend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I said I cook decently, please don’t laugh at me. I can’t do the cute shape things you can.”

Mark pouted, holding out the lunch box to Jinyoung once he had all of his things settled down in the library. It was still too cold for them to use their bench but this had become a rather lovely alternative for the pair. Taking the lunch box Jinyoung bowed his head in thanks before he sat down in his usual chair. Unwrapping the cloth that kept the box together Jinyoung smirked at the sight of the two drawings posted on top of the rather neon hello kitty bento box. 

The first one was Mark mixing something in a bowl with what he guessed was a wooden spoon, his hair was sticking up everywhere looking a total mess. The second was him holding up the lunch box all wrapped up with a proud look on his face. Jinyoung could actually picture Mark looking exactly like that from the pictures, he probably had a bit of rice stuck in his hair too.

Jinyoung peeled both pictures off carefully and set them on his note book before he opened the top to see what Mark had made. He was right, his rice balls were a bit of a mess but the smell coming off everything had his mouth watering. Jinyoung clapped his hands together happily before he gave Mark the thumbs up. He seemed relieved that Jinyoung wasn’t judging the look of it all. Presentation for food was not his strong point.

Picking up one of the little cabbage rolls Jinyoung took a bite and hummed in appreciation. It tasted delicious. His head shot up in surprise, Mark still watching him carefully with wide waiting eyes. Jinyoung covered his mouth with his hand to chew respectfully. He wasn’t about to praise anyone with a mouth full of food. Grabbing for his post-it notes Jinyoung quickly scribbled something down and slid it over to Mark.

“This is so delicious. How come I’ve been the one cooking this whole time. I’d rather this to what I make!”

Mark blushed some, looking down as the rosy coloring spread from the apples of his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Jinyoung found himself getting a bit flustered at Mark’s reaction, shifting nervously in his seat before he watched as Mark wrote something down and slid it over quickly.

“If you waited for me you’d probably starve. You know I forget everything.”

Jinyoung laughed, covering his mouth when he did so. It was true, Mark made it clear several different times that he was often the most forgetful person either of them knew. Between his lack of jackets and never remembering lunch Jinyoung wanted to wrap him up and take care of him, also to scold him but he figured as long as he could get him inside for his free time it was helping.

“We can cook together monday night then. My kitchen is small but it will do.” 

Mark looked at the note and nodded, sticking it to his book before he pushed his snapback around and started to focus on his work. Jinyoung watched him carefully before he finished up eating. All of his work was done, but if Mark had work to do he wouldn’t bother him. Jinyoung just pulled out his book and started to read while they sat in silence. A calm washed over him that only Mark seemed to be able to provide, one he was starting to cherish more than he knew.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course it was a fair. Why wouldn’t it be? If there was one thing Jinyoung hated with a passion it was the carnival style fairs that popped in and out of town. The only decent part of them was endless amounts of cotton candy but even that did little to ease Jinyoung’s tense shoulders and uncomfortable glare at the flashing neon lights.

His distaste for carnivals had nothing to do with the fact that his mother forgot about him in one and he spent the entire night running from the scary clowns, eventually getting stuck under a ticket booth. 

No. That was not it at all. 

It was the fact that they were loud, dirty, the rides gave him a headache, and honestly okay. Maybe a little bit the clowns but honestly why would anyone want to dress up like that? There was no need for the excessively large shoes, the polka dot pants, or the bright red wigs. They could have picked a different thing to do with their life, why did they have to become a hoard of nightmare inducing monsters.

Not 5 seconds into arriving Jinyoung nearly screamed like a girl as a clown went zooming by him on a unicycle. Clutching at his heart Jinyoung gave both Jackson and Jaebum a death glare as they cracked up at their friends poor nervous system. 

“Fuck off.” Jinyoung shoved them both before his phone went off.

Mark texted him that he had just arrived, looking around anxiously he heard a “oooooooh lover boy is here.” from both Jaebum and Jackson that had Jinyoung about to hit them again until he spotted Mark walking with Someone he didn’t know. A boyfriend perhaps… Was Mark even gay.

Oh lord. 

Jinyoung didn’t know that! He didn’t even ask. Well it was often rude to ask. He kind of gave himself away by his friends bribing him to get Mark’s number but what if Mark didn’t even like guys in that way and thought Jinyoung was some gay charity case. Not that someone as pure as Mark would ever have those thoughts, but that’s why he had Jinyoung. To have those thoughts for him. None of this was making sense.

When Mark and his friend walked up both Jaebum and Jackson went back to trying to act cool. Jinyoung was not blind to the way Jaebum seemed to be staring at Mark’s friend. Making a mental note to use that to his advantage later as a secret sort of payback for making them go out like this. 

“I’m sorry we’re a little late. This is Youngjae. He couldn’t decide what to wear.” Mark playfully looked to his friend who frowned. Jinyoung raised a curious eyebrow about if he could hear or not. He turned to face Mark directly, his hands on his hips as he spoke.

“That was you. I’m not the one that spent 10 minutes fixing hi-” He went to say but Mark was quick to cover his mouth so he couldn’t finish whatever he was about to say.

“Are you..” Jinyoung asked curiously but Youngjae didn’t turn to look at Jinyoung. Mark saw him talking and removed his hand facing Youngjae in his direction. “I’m sorry are you two the same or..” Jinyoung wanted to crawl into a ditch.

“No! Oh wait no! I’m only in this ear.” Youngjae pointed to the left side of his head and it made sense now as to why he didn’t hear Jinyoung at first when he spoke.

“Wait what is he, Jinyoung what’s happening.” Jaebum blinked from his trance, looking at Mark confused.

“I’m deaf in this ear.” Youngjae again pointed to his head then nodded to Mark who looked up with a smile. “He’s deaf… in both ears” Youngjae said loudly and both Jackson and Jaebum’s head snapped to look at Jinyoung. 

“Dude did you know that!!” 

Their unison was not appreciated.

“Of course I did. Doesn’t change anything. He’s still beautiful.” Jinyoung shrugged and Youngjae raised an eyebrow. He turned to Mark and signed something that made Mark blush. Jinyoung looked over and swatted at Youngjae’s hands. 

“That is cheating!” He said, moving to playfully push the boy closer to Jaebum who stuttered over his words before he offered his arm to Mark.

They were supposed to be on a date after all.

Mark let out a soft laugh and took it. Youngjae wagged his eyebrows at Mark as they moved closer to the entrance of the carnival. Jinyoung pulled out his wallet and paid for them both to have the unlimited access wrist bands before moving to carefully attach Mark’s to his left wrist. He eyed the bright neon pink band before wrapping Jinyoung’s around his left wrist.

“Can we go in the mirror house?” Mark asked, looking up to Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung smiled softly, even though in his mind he was screaming that there could be clowns in there and that was the last place he wanted to go.

“Of course.” He spoke betraying his own mind and let Mark drag him by the hand through the carnival towards where the giant fun house had been set up.

Looking up at the worn down metal structure Jinyoung felt his mouth run dry with terror. Eyes hardly blinking as he caught a sight of the giant clown on the side of the building waving for kids to come on it. Mark, the brave soul he was, got in the line of 4 others and excitedly bounced on the balls of his feet. Seeing that child like amusement Jinyoung felt a majority of his worry wash away. The clown in the background seemed to fade into a void of things surrounding Mark’s shining face. Jinyoung’s heartbeat increased, enough to make him take a deep breath in a sorry attempt to calm it down. 

This wasn’t a date. This wasn’t a date.

“Two?” The guy said once they reached the front and Jinyoung nodded his head. Speaking for Mark who was still looking up at the entrance with bright eyes. Waving both he and Jinyoung in Mark moved to have Jinyoung link their fingers together so he wouldn’t get far away from him. 

That was probably for the best, Mark wouldn’t be able to tell if Jinyoung was calling to him so this was the most probable course of action. Walking inside the first obstacle was the mirror roo. Jinyoung used his free hand to feel around the walls as the strobe lights ahead served to throw them off. Mark walked into a wall which made Jinyoung walk into him. Both of them erupted into a fit of giggles as they did their best to find the correct path. At some point they got stuck in a dead end and had to push beyond the tight space to get out. 

Jinyoung took the lead now since he had been the last in the tight space. Once they managed to get out and into a room of Mirrors Jinyoung stood next to Mark and started cracking up at how silly they looked. Mark took his phone out and made a stupid face for a selfie, Jinyoung followed along before cracking up at them. Mark moved to the next mirror, and then the next. Each one Mark was sure to capture a new selfie. 

By the time they were done they reached a series of tunnels and rope areas that they had to climb through. Jinyoung let Mark go first in case he got stuck Jinyoung could always see him incase something happened. When they made it through the pair got to a room that had odd looking punching bags hanging from the ceiling. Jinyoung looked at Mark and smirked before he quickly pushed through them, surprised at himself when he noticed just how much fun he was having. It wasn’t until they got out and he was face to face with a giant clown telling them to go down the slide did his whole body freeze.

Mark must have noticed, looking at how Jinyoung’s whole body seemed tense. Mark giggled and moved to pull his bandana out of his pocket, carefully tying it around Jinyoung’s eyes so he couldn’t see the clown.

“Take my hand. Trust me.” Mark said softly, moving to lace Jinyoung’s hand with his own pulling him closer to the slide. “Get down on your knees. The slide is close.” Mark added, and for some reason Jinyoung did everything asked of him without question.

His hands felt around, feeling the sides of the slide and was able to situate his body so that he was sitting properly enough. He felt the dip by his legs meaning he wasn’t backwards which was good. Seconds later he felt Mark’s body press up behind his, a blush came to his cheeks at how close they were and the location of Mark’s hands around his midsection. Jinyoung scooted his body forward carefully and the two of them started down the slide. Jinyoung let out a laugh before they both hit the bottom of the slide and fell on the safety mat below. 

All Jinyoung could do was laugh at the state of them, reaching up to pull the blindfold off so he could actually see that Mark was okay. Mark carefully got up dusting himself off. Jinyoung sat up and shook his head before reaching up to fix his glasses. He became a bit alarmed at first not feeling the thick frames perched on his nose, but then remembered.

That’s right. He wore his contacts.

Not because he thought he looked better without his glasses, that had nothing to do with it. But if in the case they went on rides he didn’t want to worry about them flying off his face. That was the only reason. For convenience. Not vanity.

Standing up Jinyoung brushed his pants off, fixing his shirt before he went to hand over Mark’s bandana. Mark took it and moved close to Jinyoung reaching up to play with his hair, styling it back before he tied the bandana around his head. Jinyoung looked up, not that he could see anything, but with Mark so close to his face the last thing he needed was to get caught looking at his lips. He needed to focus on anything but if his sanity was to remain in tact. 

“Perfect.” Mark praised, turning to pull his phone out of his pocket making Jinyoung take another picture with him. Looking closer to it Jinyoung couldn’t help but crack up, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he did so, His body keeling over slightly. Mark joined him in laughing, leading Jinyoung through the final tunnel until they got out of the attraction and back into the main Carnival. Outside in the open the two were still laughing, Mark wiping at his eyes before he looked up at Jinyoung and pulled his hand away from his face.

Quickly Jinyoung stopped laughing, looking at Mark’s fingers on his wrist before looking back up to see his face.

“You have a nice smile, I don’t like it when you cover it.” Mark said honestly, that hit Jinyoung. Hard. Again the pace of his heart picked up as he looked at Mark, eyes studying to see if he was for real before he felt not only his cheeks but neck and ears become heated. 

Jinyoung had to pull his hand away, nervously shoving them into his pockets as he looked down at the floor. It was his turn to kick the dirt around as he struggled to find something to say. Mark looked a little upset and Jinyoung was sure that Mark didn’t understand why he was being as distant about the subject as he was.

“It’s not… I’m sorry I just..”

Just what? Got out of a soul crushing relationship that took everything with me? Was left abandoned by someone I gave my whole heart to that ran off with another man that I caught in our own home. That now the idea of getting involved keeps me up at night and even though deep down I think you’re the world I don’t trust that you also won't find someone better and leave too.

“It’s complicated.” Jinyoung sighed and Mark chewed at his lower lip, watching Jinyoung before he nodded his head. Reaching out Mark nudged Jinyoung to pull his hands out of his pockets, carefully lacing their pinkies together. Looking down at their hands Jinyoung smiled softly.

“Hey, This might be a weird question but do y-” 

“THERE YOU ARE! We thought you both got lost!” 

Jinyoung cringed as Jaebum’s booming voice rang through the crowd. Mark pulling his hand away carefully as 4 boys walked over to them. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the addition of Yugyeom to the group. 

“When did you get here.” Jinyoung asked and Yugyeom shrugged. 

“Probably 5 minutes ago, they said you and your new boyfriend ran off. I didn’t believe them.” Yugyeom turned to Mark and waved politely. Mark waved back happily, looking to Youngjae who started to sign something to him explaining what was going on. Jinyoung felt jealous in that moment that he didn’t know what was happening, that they had their own secret thing- which wasn’t a secret because so many people knew sign language.

“Wait are they deaf?” Yugyeom looked confused, turning to Jackson for an answer.

“No, Jinyoung's boyfriend is. The other one can hear out of one ear.” 

“Not my boyfriend, nope. No. We aren’t dating. I don’t date remember!” Jinyoung threw his hands up, eyes wide at the accusation before he looked at Mark who was giving him a blank stare. Youngjae giggled and signed something, but Mark didn’t seem to smile back.

“What did you say to him?” Jinyoung frowned, reaching over to let his fingers gently brush with Mark’s own. Mark looked up at him and moved his hand away pushing them into his pockets.

“That you’re scared to date another man.”

Jinyoung’s jaw dropped, his eyes going wide before he turned to Mark.

“That’s not… no…” Mark wouldn’t look up at him and Jinyoung whimpered. “I can fix this. Don’t laugh!” Jinyoung scolded Jackson before he grabbed Mark by the wrist and pulled him away from the group. 

They had to leave the carnival to get to Jinyoung’s car. Mark still had an unhappy look about his face, and honestly every second without that smile made it harder for Jinyoung to breathe. He let go of Mark’s arm the second they got to the car and he quickly went in his trunk digging around for the extra post-it notes he had purchased. Ripping the pack open he grabbed one of his new pen’s and shut the trunk. Mark walked around curiously and watched Jinyoung scribble before he slid the pad over to him.

“It’s not that I don’t date men… I’m… I mean I’m gay but like. I don’t want to scare you with that if you don’t and.. I just.. Got out of a bad relationship so I said I don’t date in general.. Not that I don’t date men. I only date men.”

Jinyoung was sure most of it was chicken scratch, moving to cover his face in his hands wishing he could just somehow vanish to the underside of his car before he felt Mark’s hands pull his own away from his face. Mark stuck a note to his cheek and Jinyoung sighed as he pulled the adhesive off. Turning it around he saw a little cartoon of he and Mark holding hands.

“I’m gay too. But I’ve never had a boyfriend before. People don’t date deaf boys…”

Jinyoung stared at the words for what felt like forever, eyes scanning over every character getting angrier and angrier the more he saw it. Don’t date deaf boys.. Who in their right mind would ever waste an opportunity to be with.. Oh.

Jinyoung looked at Mark nervously, chewing at his lower lip out of a nervous habit before he reached down to take both of Mark’s hands in his own, their fingers lacing together carefully Jinyoung made sure Mark was looking straight at him.

“Your beauty is not impaired because your hearing is. You are breathtaking Mark. Your smile is literally the highlight of my day.”

Mark watched carefully as Jinyoung spoke, his face shifting into some odd expression Jinyoung had never seen before before he was being pushed back against the car. Jinyoung could only gasp as Mark’s whole body pushed against his, his face burrowed into his neck making Jinyoung register their height difference for the first time. Mark’s hands let go of Jinyoung’s own to reach carefully to his sides, clinging to the material covering his body. Jinyoung felt the heat in his cheeks as he moved his own arms around Mark’s body to ensure that he remained close to him.

“I was really hoping that you wouldn’t stop talking to me if you found out I was gay. I didn’t know you were but like. Gay… and deaf? That’s not really a winning combination.” Mark mumbled against Jinyoung’s neck, the softness of his breath tickled at the skin sending a chill straight down his spine. Jinyoung just clung tighter to him, resting his cheek on the top of Mark’s head for a few moments longer before he pushed him away enough so they could see each other. 

“There is nothing that could make me stop talking to you, you’re a solid part of my schedule. I never break my schedule.” Jinyoung said slowly and Mark’s face lit up. Not because of the carnival lights next to them, not because of the streetlamp above, but because of Jinyoung’s words.

“I’m sorry someone broke your heart. Their loss is my gain though. One day I hope you let me in to fix the cracks and make everything better again.” 

Jinyoung’s heart picked up for the 3rd time that night. His mind which had been racing all night overthinking every single thing he did fell quiet. The sounds of the carnival became quiet around him, the chattering of other couples in the parking lot seemed to vanish as he saw the sincerity written all over Mark’s face as he spoke. 

Maybe, just maybe. Jinyoung would admit for just tonight that his feelings were more than he allowed himself to believe. That it wasn’t the quiet library keeping him happy, or the quiet serenity of their bench that brought peace to his mind but the person he was with doing so. 

“Thank you for giving me time, you’ve already helped more than you know. I hope you can be patient with me.” Jinyoung knew it was a lot to ask for but Mark just nodded his head as if he agreed before pulling away more. The second Mark was no longer in his embrace it was as if the world went back into focus. The sounds of screaming ride gowers an attack on his senses. Reaching for the post-it notes Jinyoung set them in his pocket with the pen in case he would need it again.

“We should get back. Youngjae thinks one of your friends is trying to sleep with him, we shouldn’t leave him alone long.” 

Jinyoung cracked up at that, thankfully Mark wasn’t really looking at him as they made their way back into the Carnival, but it was the first time in ages Jinyoung didn’t cover his mouth. He couldn’t. His hands were busy laced in Mark’s own, and right now that was a priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know. i know i have others to work on but this will probably be my main story for the time being. 
> 
> All of the adorable art you see in this story [was made by the amazing avery!](https://twitter.com/cloud69b/)please go love and support her. If you use any of these images make sure you credit her!


	3. Open My Heart

The rest of their night at the carnival went off without any real issues. Jinyoung either made sure to face Mark while talking to him, or used the notes in his pocket. Playing around they started sticking them any place they could, cracking up about it while everyone looked at them like they were crazy. Mark did most of the pulling, forcing Jinyoung on every ride he could before he was dragged over to one of the games where Jinyoung had to knock down the milk jugs to win a prize.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at how Mark kept pointing up to one of the giant blue teddy bears. The man said Jinyoung had 3 chances to get that one, he did it on the first go. Dynamically he knew where to hit to get them all to tumble down, simple physics. His best subject. The man’s eyes went wide at the sight before he reached up to tug the bear down that Mark wanted. He hugged the bear close to his chest with one of his hands before he reached out to have Jinyoung take his other hand. Jinyoung happily laced their fingers together before they went to show off Mark’s new bear. Youngjae gasped and signed something to Mark, he had no hands to sign back so he shrugged.

“It was his first try.” 

Jinyoung smiled proudly, happy that Mark was bragging about him. 

“We should go, I think it’s closing for the night.” Yugyeom said, hugging the stuffed animal he had won for himself. Jinyoung checked his watch and nodded, the time was getting pretty late. Close to midnight already. 

“Do you have a curfew? We can go out for food if you’d like.” 

Mark watched and dropped Jinyoung’s hand to check his phone for the time, he quickly shot a text out before smiling to himself.

“We’re all yours.” He said, Youngjae nodded in agreement patting at his stomach. 

“Any luck Jaebum?” Jinyoung said with a smug smile, Jaebum shoved his shoulder playfully and Jinyoung smiled brightly as he wrapped his arm around his friend and started for the parking lot. 

“You take Mark. I’ll follow with the rest in my car.” Youngjae said and Jinyoung looked over at Mark with a content smile. He unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat, Mark climbed in next to him and did up his seat belt. 

Typically Jinyoung would offer whoever was sitting with him the right to be the dj, but he knew that music was pretty irrlevant right now. He turned the radio off entirely before pulling out of the parking spot. Once he knew Youngjae was behind him Jinyoung focused on driving, talking wouldn’t be easier since he had to focus on the road.

Mark didn’t seem to mind.

Halfway through driving Mark moved and turned the radio on, flipping through stations which had Jinyoung amused before he settled back in his seat, reaching over Mark let his hand lazily rest on Jinyoung’s wrist playing with the soft skin. 

“Just because I can’t doesn’t mean you can’t. I’m sure you’re going crazy in the quiet.” Mark said softly, looking out of the window. Jinyoung appreciated how he seemed to be looking out for him even if he didn’t ask for it.

Jinyoung thought while he drove, using the time to process everything that had happened. The roads were pretty empty at this hour which allowed Jinyoung more comfort letting his mind wander. Not too much, he had something precious in the car with him. 

The time they had spent together was special, not rushed, quiet. Not because Mark lived in quiet but because they never needed to fill the awkward space with words. Jinyoung never had that before. His ex often criticized him for being such a bookworm. Would make him feel like total garbage for not communicating more. To be fair, he considered communication literally any conversation, nothing relevant to feelings or personal self. Jinyoung could not care about the new blazer he bought and it would launch the biggest fight, at least for the night. 

But for some reason he let that stick. Maybe because it was his longest relationship, a guy he lost his virginity to, someone he trusted. Mark didn’t seem to care about trivial things. He never needed more from Jinyoung than Jinyoung seemed willing to give, even now that they half had a talk about maybe heading in a different direction Mark was still willing to be patient while Jinyoung put himself back together. A thing he never thought he wanted to try doing, but now that he had someone worth it waiting for him- well. He knew he had to get his act together.

But still. His schedule was so demanding what if Mark got tired of it? What if Mark got bored of it. Jinyoung hardly made time for people during the week, but he guessed Mark already had his time. To be fair they also had plans for monday night which for Jinyoung was almost unheard of, even in his last relationship and he lived with the guy. Jinyoung was very set in his ways, more so to ensure that he would have the bright future his parents set out for him. 

Was that cliche of him? To still follow the strict schedule laid out by his parents from a very young age. The time frames, the set dates for set things, always being early or exactly on time. To dress a set way, speak a set way or accept a life of trouble. He knew, at least he struggled with accepting that mess in life was acceptable. Meeting Mark made him late to things he had never before been late to, and he was still standing. Not that he needed to be late to everything, that was insane, but it made him understand more that being late wasn’t the end all.

Torn between the two worlds colliding Jinyoung pulled up at a late night restaurant similar to the one he found himself drunk at the week before. They managed to find parking on the street since it was late enough nobody was really out. Jinyoung breaking from Mark to get out of the car, ensuring it was safe to cross before taking his hand again to head towards the illuminated sign of the restaurant. 

“Please tell me this place has beer.” Jackson said as soon as he got out of the car, rushing up to Jinyoung wrapping his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders yanking him away from Mark. 

Pouting at the two Mark looked around for Youngjae who rushed to his side.

“Turns out lover boy over there hasn’t gone near another guy in half a year. You must be special to him.” Youngjae signed, smirking while doing so earning his hands a playful swat from Mark who started to blush.

“He is special to me, I am happy to hear I’m special to him.”

“His friends said they figured out you two knew each other when you gave Jinyoung the note. The one with the eye freckles… Jaebum? He said he’s seen Jinyoung with the notes everywhere. That’s why he forced Jinyoung to take you out tonight. To push him to finally getting over his ex.”

Mark stopped moving and looked at Youngjae with a confused look on his face. 

“Our notes? They’ve… He keeps them with him?” 

“They said he’s changed, and it’s probably because of you. He smiles more, talks more, he was even late to work the other day. They like the person he’s becoming, but they didn’t know who you were. I said I knew you were talking to someone, but I had never met them. I like Jinyoung, he’s kind to you.”

“He is a very kind soul, distant and cold at times. But never cruel. You can tell he’s scared, as he told me earlier. He’s broken, but I’ll fix him. Eventually.”

“Maybe he can help fix you as well.”

Mark frowned, pushing Youngjae at that last comment before he rushed inside the building to find Jinyoung. They had already sat down though the seat next to Jinyoung was left empty for him. Not even questioning if it was actually for him or not Mark proudly took his place by Jinyoung’s side and gave him a smile to let him know he was happy to see him. Jinyoung returned the smile effortlessly and slid the little menu over to Mark so he could decide what he wanted. 

The woman came up to ask for everyone's orders, Jinyoung ordered for he and Mark as he pointed to the two things on the menu he wanted. Scribbling down everything on a little pad she walked off to get their order started, Jinyoung pulling his post-it notes out of his pocket and setting them down for Mark to use if he wanted. Taking the pad Mark started to scribble on one of them as the people around the table talked amongst themselves. Jinyoung felt comfortable with Mark drawing next to him, a sense of ease that he felt when they were on the bench or in the library. 

When the pad was slid closer to him Jinyoung looked down at the drawing attached to the note. He saw an adorable figure of Mark and Jinyoung at a table. A giant bowl of food in front of them, Mark had leaned over to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek and Jinyoung looked flustered.

Raising an eyebrow Jinyoung picked up the drawing to look closer when he felt a set of lips press to his cheek. His face probably matched the drawing identically. Even the people at the table stopped to gasp at the two. Jaebum throwing his hands up at the sight as both Mark and Jinyoung turned bright red. Jinyoung covering his face in his hands as Mark hid his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder.

It was odd. Jinyoung was not a virgin. No stranger to public affection since his ex almost demanded it at times, he wasn’t a prude by any stretch of the word, and yet something as innocent as a cheek kiss had him feel like his skin was on fire in the best possible ways. Under the table Jinyoung reached over to lace his fingers with Mark’s own, looking at him finally to see such shy eyes looking back at him. 

“You’re cute.” Jinyoung said and Mark only smiled wider. He made an adorable face up at Jinyoung before turning to Youngjae who tapped at his shoulder.

“So when’s the wedding?” He signed and Mark chucked the wrapper to his chopsticks at him. 

Jinyoung didn’t need to know what was said, they had a language of their own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youngjae took Mark back with him since they lived in the same area, which Jinyoung learned was only 20 minutes away from him. Good to know. 

Jinyoung drove Jaebum since he only lied 5 minutes away, Yugyeom took Jackson since they lived together as roommates with Bambam. Thankfully Jaebum was drunk enough to want to rush right into his bedroom, letting Jinyoung get home at a decent hour for once. No 4 am friday that would stunt all of his saturday plans. If Mark was coming over on Monday he needed to do some serious deep cleaning of his apartment. He didn’t know when the last time he did that was and the last thing he needed was Mark to think of him as a slob.

He should probably buy candles.

Honestly, Mark probably would never judge him because in Jinyoung’s eyes he was so pure he never did that kind of thing. But Jinyoung was judging himself enough for Mark so it didn’t matter. He got into his apartment and pulled out his post-it notes before he started leaving them around the apartment as little reminders of where he wanted to clean up. Peaking in the fridge he left few scattered about on food items that should be checked to see if they were still good, which they probably were but Jinyoung again, was paranoid.

After mentally exhausting himself Jinyoung slid over to his desk where he went through his routine of unloading his bag. His laptop went on the charger, the notes went in his drawer, any drawings got hung up on the board. He smirked at how they seemed to tell their own silent story, like a comic book created just for him. His phone pulled him from his daze, looking over at it he saw Mark’s name flash up and smiled wide, swiping the screen to pull up the text.

 **MK:** I’m home safe, I hope you get to sleep soon. I’m really excited for monday. 

Jinyoung felt all of his worry vanish yet again, because he knew deep down he was just as excited. He just had to stop with the internal panic of not being enough.

 **JY:** I’m happy you made it home, please rest up! Today was really fun, thank you for coming out. Is your bear safe and sound?

Jinyoung managed to get changed into his pajamas before his phone went off again. Looking over at the screen he groaned when he saw there was a picture attached. His finger hovered over the message wondering if he should look now or in the morning. 

He caved.

“Jesus fuck.” Jinyoung cursed, gasping at his own reaction before he looked closer to the picture. It had Mark not in his hoodie for once, wearing basketball shorts and a tank top that… could that even be considered a tank top? Half of his chest was exposed. Jinyoung did not see it coming that under all those soft layers and pouty lips Mark had a pretty solid body. 

Yet despite the muscles he was curled up in his bed with the teddy bear Jinyoung had won looking so innocent. Jinyoung was confused, enamored, turned on… all at the same time. His fingers moved to zoom in to Mark’s face, groaning at how good he could look doing something so natural.

“Not fair. Nope.” Jinyoung saved the image, then closed it and looked at the text. Mark had sent the rest of their pictures from the carnival, all of which Jinyoung promptly saves to look at in the morning, before he went back to Mark’s text.

 **MK:** We are both very happy! He is fitting in nicely with the two others I have. 

 

 **JY:** I’m happy he has friends, does he have a name yet?

 **MK:** I’m going to call him Giz. He looks like a Giz so it’s only fitting.

 **JY:** Make sure he stays warm tonight, it’s supposed to be very cold. You as well, I think you should put more clothes on. You’re going to get sick with all that skin exposed.

Jinyoung groaned at himself, he really didn’t mean to sound like a parent. But what if Mark had a roommate that saw all of his skin? Maybe Jinyoung wanted to be the only one that saw his skin. 

**MK:** It’s so warm in my room I’ll dye of heat! But Monday I promise I won’t forget my jacket. Crap and I have to bring you back your scarf!

 **JY:** Please keep it, I think it looks better on you than it ever did me. Get some rest, I’ll message you in the morning. Sweet dreams.

 **MK:** You too!

Jinyoung put his phone down and got under the covers, his head had just hit the pillow when he received another text. Groaning at who could want something at this hour he flipped it open without even looking and nearly dropped his phone on his face. It was another picture of Mark curled up under his blankets, messy hair all over the place and he was pouting.

 **MK:** I wish you were here though. Is that cheesey?

Jinyoung groaned, covering his face with his hands before he moved to take his own selfie. Yikes. He took a few more before sending one that didn’t make him look scary.

 **JY:** No. I wish I was too.

Again he dreamed that night, but instead of random sweet dreams they were filled with brown eyes and pink hair among a swirl of flashing lights. He could get used to this dreaming thing. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason Monday night was making Jinyoung nervous. He had it off so it wasn’t like he was breaking any schedule- but in a way he was. Generally he reserved time in the weekend for social activities, not time when he had homework that needed to get done. His classes ended at 3:00pm which allowed him to get home by 4:06pm. The drive home took a little longer since Jackson needed a ride to the bookshop to bother Jaebum. Once he got home Jinyoung set out to spend the 3 hours he had before Mark was supposed to arrive getting whatever homework he had done. 

He got it done in 2. 

Which left Jinyoung a solid hour to nervously fill the time waiting for Mark to come over. Sitting on his sofa while his shows played in the background, Jinyoung flipped through social media while ignoring the growing butterflies in his stomach. He had to ignore them, he wasn’t ready for them. Even if they talked about being interested in each other, mentally he wasn’t prepared to be disappointed again.

Honestly Mark probably wouldn’t do that, but he was struggling.

His phone going off saved him from letting his thoughts wander into a darker place. Two text messages came in at the same time. The first was Mark telling Jinyoung he was almost there. Checking the time Jinyoung saw he was running on time, he appreciated that. The second was Jaebum.

JB: Hey! You haven’t shown up yet, that’s odd for a monday.

 **JY:** I told your grandmother I needed this monday off. She didn’t seem to mind it.

JB: Needed it off? Do you have a fancy date with cafe boy?

Jinyoung frowned at the name, because Mark wasn’t just cafe boy. He was Mark, the brilliant, talented boy that Jinyoung loved to spend all of his free time thinking about.

 **JY:** It’s not a date. MARK, is coming over so we can make dinner. Generally I bring us lunch during the week.

He gave himself away, fuck. Groaning as he read his own sent text Jinyoung covered his face with his free hand.

JB: I KNEW IT! The post-it notes gave you away! I knew he was the guy you’ve been talking to I just was waiting for you to come clean. You can keep the money though.

Jinyoung appreciated that last bit, laughing to himself before he heard a gentle knock at the door. Jaebum was going to have to wait for an answer, something more important came up 

Heading over Jinyoung looked himself over one final time. He didn’t know why he felt odd in more casual clothes since he wore them at the Carnival but this was a more intimate setting than some clown infested fair. He fixed his t-shirt again making sure it was tucked in before heading down to open the door. Jinyoung smiled brightly when Mark came into view, looking a totally different kind of soft. There was no large pink bulls sweatshirt to hide his lithe body, his hat was gone in place for actually styled hair. His jeans had rips that went illegally high on his slim legs, and the sleeves of his tank top that he was wearing under his red and black flannel seemed to stop mid way down the shirt showing the same amount of skin he saw in the picture a few nights below. 

“I’m not late am I? I really hope I’m not.” Mark said, watching a stunned looking Jinyoung. 

“No! You’re early actually.” Jinyoung moved out of the way to let Mark in. Cursing mentally for taking so long to open the door. Once Mark had removed his shoes Jinyoung shut the door and fixed the security lock before gesturing for Mark to move more inside. “Please make yourself comfortable.” 

Mark set the bag he had brought with him down on a table in the little kitchen area. Jinyoung assumed it was groceries for the night, even if he bought everything he thought they would need he appreciated Mark’s gesture. 

Looking around Mark smiled to himself as he allowed his fingers to run over the endless books in Jinyoung’s many bookcases, to turn his attention to the drama playing on the tv. Jinyoung watched nervously as Mark took in every detail of the room, he figured the artist in him would have a keen eye for detail. He was suddenly vindicated in spending so much time cleaning up the place for so many hours over the weekend. 

“It’s exactly you.” Mark said, looking to Jinyoung. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and moved so Mark could better see his lips.

“I hope that’s a good thing?” Jinyoung asked and Mark only smiled brighter, nodding his head. Jinyoung watched as the little crinkle lines around his eyes stretched, how brightly his teeth sparkled, he honestly was a vision. 

“It’s organized, meticulous, clean. Everything has sharp lines, simple colors.” Mark reached a hand up and started moving some of the books on his bookcase. Pushing some in further, pulling some out more. None of them on the shelf near by were in any sort of order. Jinyoung watched with wide eyes, itching to fix them all but Mark did have a point. He went a bit overboard with the organization at times. 

Taking both of Mark’s hands in an attempt to not send Jinyoung into a panic attack over the state of his apartment, Jinyoung lead Mark deeper into the apartment to show him the rest of it. Ignoring the giggling coming from Mark behind him.

He showed Mark where the restroom was in case he needed to use it, then opened the small door to where his bedroom was and flipped the light on so Mark could look in. Mark seemed to not want to pass up that opportunity at all. He pushed inside quickly and started to look around everywhere. The perfectly made bed that didn’t have so much as a wrinkle in the sheets, no sign of toys or any youthful reminders. Two more bookcases containing rows and rows of more worn out looking books. All bent spines and frilled pages. Mark liked that these weren’t as organized as the ones outside. He looked over to the desk and saw all of his drawings hung up on the board above the computer. Walking closer he smiled brightly at them as he scanned over each one. They told their own story from when they first met until now.

“This one.” Jinyoung said even though Mark wasn’t paying attention, Mark noticed him pointing at it. Looking up to Jinyoung to focus Jinyoung became alarmed at how close they were standing.

“What did you cross out?” He asked, taking a small step back so he couldn’t get distracted by the way Mark’s breath felt against his face. It was sweet, he had been eating some type of fruit. Jinyoung wanted to know exactly what fruit but now was not the time for that.

“Hello! I’m deaf.” Mark let out a laugh, reaching to take Jinyoung’s hands in his own pulling them up to have Jinyoung cover his ears. Jinyoung carefully did as Mark gestured him to do, wanting to take care of him. “I was going to give you this, I’ve given one to someone before because they kept trying to talk to me but you got up before I could… So I just balled it up and I thought I threw it away.” Shrugging Mark let his fingertips play with the soft skin on Jinyoung’s wrists, feeling the warm leather band of his watch. 

“I came back to the bench because I was worried you were still in the cold. I… worried my whole class that you and your never having a jacket would get you sick. I wanted to speak up but I didn’t know how.” Sighing Jinyoung slid his hands down to rub at the back of Mark’s neck softly. “I guess I will have to start wearing two jackets so I know you always have one.” 

Mark looked up with such wide eyes at Jinyoung, a mixed look on his face before he reached his own hands up to grip gently at the front tugging the material so that Jinyoung would get the hint that he didn't need to be scared to stand closer. That Mark wasn’t fragile, forgetful yes, but not glass. 

“Do you know how big your heart is? I have never seen someone with so much natural kindness to them. It’s effortless for you.” Mark said slowly, and now Jinyoung was the one watching his lips as if he were trying to digest every word he was saying. 

“I.. I never thought of it as kindness. I always thought of it as being helpful.”

“Helpful is coming over to help me paint my bedroom over the weekend. Kindness is giving your scarf and your lunch to a stranger who never even asked. You have such a beautiful heart to you.” Mark slid his hand up to place it over Jinyoung chest, feeling the rapid beating under the soft cotton fabric. “I wish I could hear it. This. The sound of your heart beating. I bet it’s beautiful.” Mark smiled, looking up to Jinyoung. His eyes crinkling even if there was a unspoken sadness behind those happy lines. 

“I assure you it only beats like this around you.” Jinyoung rubbed Mark’s jawline gently before he pulled his hands from the nape of Mark’s neck and moved to take his own hands, not trusting himself if they stayed close together like that in his bedroom. “Come on, I’m sure you’re starving.” With that said Jinyoung lead Mark out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, he felt an insane heat rising from his neck up to his cheeks as images of what could have happened had they stayed there started to take over. He needed to behave. 

They were not at all ready for that.

Opening the door to his refrigerator Jinyoung welcomed the blast of cold air as it hit his skin. His eyes fluttering some before he started to pull out everything he thought they would need to make the four dishes they had talked about making on saturday. Mark worked on unpacking the bag he had brought, Jinyoung looking over as he set his things out on the counter alongside Mark’s own.

“Is that… are we baking something?” Jinyoung spoke to Mark before he raised an eyebrow looking at all the cake like ingredients that Mark seemed to have purchased.

“Of course we are. Did you really think we can do a giant dinner… and not have something for dessert? It’s my favorite meal. Most of the time I just eat dessert.” Mark admitted, blushing slightly as he moved to poke through Jinyoung’s belongings finding everything that he needed.

The state of his kitchen was giving him anxiety, generally Jinyoung never did more than one thing at a time which was probably why he took forever in doing it. Mark however seemed to be content cooking all four dishes and bake a cake at the same time. Jinyoung was more in awe that he was pulling it off and not getting burned. 

Jinyoung feared that the cooking was going to be more difficult for them since the focus would require Mark to not watch him. Meaning if he needed something Mark would have to stop and look at him, risk ruining the food for Jinyoung to talk or write a note, and then move on. Although it was challenging at times, they managed to work rather well together to get everything finished with nothing really going wrong. Mark’s cake was in the oven, Jinyoung was pulling the spicy tofu out of the frying pan, Mark was by his side mixing the kimchi fried rice, their other dishes were working away around them. It was like they cooked in this manner every night together with how comfortable and easily Jinyoung was able to understand Mark and vice versa.

With the cake finally out and cooling, the table set for the two of them, and the drinks poured Jinyoung encouraged Mark to sit down across from him and enjoy their meal.

Yes. Jinyoung did buy a candle, and yes, he lit it on the table for a little bit of mood setting. He was trying his hardest.

They ate in silence like usual, Mark finishing all of his food a few minutes after Jinyoung did. He rubbed at his stomach satisfied with the meal before he looked up at Jinyoung with a bright smile. This one holding no sadness, and Jinyoung felt relieved about it. Jinyoung didn’t know why but every time he felt sadness in Mark’s face he wanted to ask why, wanted to know right then and there how to fix it but he assumed some of it were issues he just wasn’t meant to understand. Not yet at least. Mark was an enigma to him as he was to Mark and in time as they opened up to each other the answers he was seeking now he would find.

“Do you want to rest a bit before we start in on the cake?” Jinyoung asked, looking at Mark carefully. Mark nodded his head and got up taking his plate to the sink. Jinyoung was quick to follow him, watching as Mark rolled up his sleeves to start washing the dishes.

“Hey whoa no!” Jinyoung put his hands on Mark’s to stop him from grabbing the sponge. 

“You don’t need to do that.” He said straight to Mark who pulled his hands away from Jinyoung’s grasp. 

“I wash, you dry. It will help us digest.” Mark insisted, giving Jinyoung a stern look that showed he was serious about Jinyoung listening to him. All Jinyoung could do was throw his hands up in surrender, since he was not one to argue, before he grabbed one of the the dish rags he had hanging on the handle of the oven.

Smiling to himself due to his small victory Mark went about washing each dish carefully, rinsing them off well, then handing them over to Jinyoung for him to dry. Jinyoung liked how again they worked well together. Everything Jinyoung didn’t get to went into the little drainer for him to eventually dry, Mark had no issues with anything he was doing. Half of the reason for the hold up with drying was Jinyoung being enamored by Mark and going slow with what he had in his hand. Once Mark was finished washing he helped Jinyoung dry with the second rag that was hanging off the stove. The two made eyes at each other, almost playing a quiet little game to see who could make the other turn away and blush. So far Mark was losing badly.

But Jinyoung had his weak moments.

Once the last dish was stacked neatly in the cabinet Mark moved over to his cooled cake and used one of the just cleaned knives to cut a small piece for him and Jinyoung to enjoy. Jinyoung thanked Mark when he handed him over his slice, eyeing the fluffy white cake while Mark worked on his own. From the fridge he retrieved the fruit that had been sitting in sugar and spooned a bit on top of each cake. The deep purple syrup absorbing into the slices creating an interesting marble effect.

“Do you eat when you watch tv or just at the table?” Mark teased, and Jinyoung could only smirk as he grabbed Mark’s hand and lead him out of the tiny kitchen and into the living room where his tv was still playing on some random station he had left it at. 

They both sat happily, Mark watching the images on the screen as he hummed around his delicious cake, Jinyoung enjoyed the program playing as he ate alongside Mark. It was some music program, a competition he assumed since almost all these types of shows were.

“Do you think in the last 10 years music has gotten better, or worse?” Mark asked curiously, head tilting as he watched the screen trying to envision what it sounded like. Jinyoung reached to his side and grabbed the little pad and pen he had sitting there for general note taking.

“Worse probably. Everything these days seems to be either a mash up of two already existing songs, or the lyrics aren’t really that well thought out. Mostly just a some lyrics with a chorus of the same word over and over again.”

Jinyoung slid the pad over to Mark who took it carefully and read over the words. Making a face he pulled his own pen from his pocket and wrote back before sliding the paper over to Jinyoung.

“That’s sad. When I was younger my mom would always find me jumping on my bed singing to the radio. Said I would be an idol one day.” 

Mark laughed at his own words, rolling his eyes playfully at the thought now. Jinyoung pouted, figuring Mark would have made an amazing idol with how beautiful he was inside and out. There was no doubt he would have stolen people's hearts all over the world.

“Is there any chance you can get your hearing fixed?”

“There never used to be, but my doctors said new procedures are being tested on people with similar cases to mine? But nothing like that I could have yet and it’s not even sure it will work. One day maybe. That gives me hope though.” 

Jinyoung smiled at that and looked to Mark, nodding his head to hopefully keep his optimism alive about one day being able to hear again.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom.” Mark patted at Jinyoung’s knee before vanishing back towards where the rest of the apartment was.

Jinyoung made himself comfortable watching the television, turning the volume down lower as to not be a troublesome neighbor to the people around. His eyes watched the idols dance around the stage, singing their hearts out on top of their poppy tracks. He watched as the finale came and they announced the winners. He figured that group would win, it wasn’t really fair to anyone else in the contest with how much more powerful the main group was. 

Mark eventually came back and Jinyoung looked up with a bright smile, holding his hand out for Mark to help him to his feet. It was late, they both had class the following day, and without even saying anything Mark knew it was close to the time Jinyoung generally did his homework. 

“Don’t forget to bring the cake tomorrow!” Mark looked up at Jinyoung once his shoes were back on. Jinyoung nodded his head to show he understood before he unlocked the door for Mark. 

“Please let me know as soon as you’re home safe. I will worry until you do.” Jinyoung pouted to make his point clear. Mark let out a laugh and reached up to squish Jinyoung cheeks together so he would stop pouting.

“I promise. No need to worry Jinyoung.” Mark let go and waved, heading down the apartment hallway. Jinyoung watched until Mark was safe in the elevator before he locked the door. 

The apartment felt different. Off. This wasn’t the first time he had people over, and there was always that new calm that settled once a guest left but this was different. It felt colder without Mark’s warm smile, the cake sitting on the countertop at one point felt foreign to him but now he felt like it fit. It was something missing. Sighing to himself Jinyoung quickly made his way back towards the television, shutting it off he straightened the table and put their dishes in his small dishwasher. 

Heading back into his bedroom Jinyoung noticed the door was now shut, raising an eyebrow Jinyoung walked inside and all he could do was laugh. His desk chair was pulled out, his laptop was open, his books were out of order on the two book cases he had by his bed, which was no unmade. Walking over Jinyoung smoothed out the covers and found an envelope sitting on the bed by his pillow. Raising an eyebrow he picked it up and observed the thickness to it before he read the front.

“When you’re ready, read me.” 

Letting out a sigh Jinyoung set it down next to his bed and went to get in his pajamas. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, removed his contacts, and made his way back to the bedroom where he scooped up the letter and took a seat in his computer chair.

Jinyoung must have flipped the envelope around in his hands several times. Reading the other note on the back over and over again.

“But only if you’re ready. My heart is fragile too.”

Torn between what to do Jinyoung knew that Mark was in no rush for him to read, but what at this point was holding him back? His ex, of course. It was always his ex. That villainous man that took with him the only trust Jinyoung had ever managed to build in his life. Someone who used insults as a form of compliment. It wasn’t all bad. He defended Jinyoung, they had their good days, he was always on time when it mattered the most. Despite the fact that he cheated, somehow Jinyoung felt like he was wrong in their breakup. That if he was better this never would have happened. Jinyoung truly believed that, it was preventing him from even considering love.

Until now.

Sighing Jinyoung carefully opened the envelope with his letter opener and pulled out the note from Mark. Carefully unfolding it he flicked on his desk lamp to spread the papers out on the desk carefully.

_Jinyoung._

_You know that words aren’t really my strong point. I seem to always draw when I can’t get out what I need to say. I hope that’s something you’re okay with though. I never told you how I lost my hearing. As you know I wasn’t always deaf, I used to be a troublesome kid when I was younger. My mom warned me that one of these days I was going to get myself or someone else into a lot of trouble. I always laughed it off because that was silly right? Youngjae and I have been friends since we were 2. Even though I’m older he always looked out for me like I was a little brother. Most of the time us getting into trouble was my fault but he seemed to always get blamed._

_We snuck into this old factory outside of our home town, he didn’t want to go because it was old and scary. That’s exactly why I wanted to go. We were playing around in one of the rooms when we set something off. The sound was so loud… I remember hearing a ringing in my ears for hours and then silence. Youngjae lucked out only one of his ears got damaged in it but I payed the ultimate price for not paying better attention to what I was doing._

_I was so mad for so long. I became angry, closed off, I lost the thing that brought me the most happiness. I was never going to get to hear my mom singing when she baked in the kitchen, I was never going to become an idol. I was never going to be able to be a normal kid again. I had to always be careful, I had to pay more attention when people talked because I tried to hide that I was deaf. I still have my dark days but more light in my life now. More reasons to fight and push through. My drawings helped a lot. I turned to those the most after the accident because when I was drawing I was left alone. I could be in my quiet world._

_I always just assumed that trying to find someone in a romantic setting was pointless for me. I’m so much work to the other people in my life, who would be able to deal with this for life? Always having to work harder to talk to me, always dealing with how forgetful I can be._

_Then you came along. And suddenly… The first day I only sat next to you because I wanted to be alone, and you had this look on your face that could turn a man to stone. I figured you would leave me be, you would just let me draw in quiet but I found that you were interesting to watch. That sounds so creepy, I’m sorry. You.. Up close you’re softer than you look from far away. The intimidation, the scowl. None of it really scared me as much as it did walking up, and for some reason I wanted to get to know more of you._

_You kind of let me in, slowly.. The notes helped. You never seemed bothered by them and then things progressed and well. You know our story. You don’t look at me like I’m a burden on you. You don’t talk to me like I’m stupid, you look at me and treat me like we’re the same… Thank you for that. You don’t give yourself enough credit for how truly special you really are. You can take time out of your day to get to know me even though you have so much work to do._

_I care about you a lot. I like you, a lot. Not just because you’re the first kind face to give me the time of day, but because you’re the first beautiful face to treat me like I was no different. I would really be stupid to run away from that._

_I hope when you’re ready you can let me heal your heart as you’ve helped me be less scared, less forgetful. I don’t care how long it takes, patience is something you’ve bestowed upon me let me do it for you._

_I’ll wait however long I need to… just please don’t keep me waiting forever._

_Always yours,_

_Mark._

Jinyoung realized he was chewing at his lip when he finished reading, moving a hand up he pulled his lip from his teeth and set the letter down on the table. Flipping through to the next page, Jinyoung felt a wave of emotions he hadn’t felt in some time. There was a picture of him, it wasn't the cartoon drawings that he was accustom to. It was an actual portrait done by Mark. Scanning over every little detail Jinyoung wondered when Mark even had time during all of his other projects to get something like this done. Flipping the next few pages Jinyoung saw the sketches and workings on how Mark went about creating the finish product and everything felt so raw to him. Eyes scanning the crossed out sections, the little notes scribbled everywhere. This was probably something personal to Mark who had told him that he would never let someone see an in progress work. It was either completed or not. This open window into how Mark worked made Jinyoung's face flush, it was almost like Mark was showing skin that he had never let anyone before him see. Jinyoung had to protect this, had to protect Mark. He needed to do more to make himself worthy of something so beautiful.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright you can remember this.” Jinyoung groaned wanting to bang his head on the desk, tired eyes looked at the computer screen for what felt like the 5th straight hour.

So he enrolled in a sign language course. He had to at least attempt and on tuesdays after he was done with his laundry, and now on thursday nights he had a lot of free time. Especially that Mark agreed that thursday night he would cook to bring them both lunch on Friday rather than Jinyoung doing it all week. All of that free time not having to cook thursdays, and being off from work let him start taking sign language classes online. He had been doing good for the first several weeks, not telling Mark just yet that he was learning. He wanted to get good enough before trying to hold an actual conversation with him. 

His phone seemed to save him. He didn’t even need to question who it was, there was only one person that would dare bother him when he was supposed to be studying. 

**MK:** I miss you. Tomorrow seems really far away. I’m still upset you didn’t bring the cake earlier.

Jinyoung smirked, closing his laptop to move over to the bed. Laying out on his back, Jinyoung put his free hand above his head as he typed back to Mark. Wishing he was there with him, he missed the feeling of his small body curled up by his side.

 **JY:** Don’t make cake so delicious next time and I won’t finish it before the weekend. I swear you’re trying to fatten me up or something. I promise I won’t leave even if I’m thin.

 **MK:** I can’t take that chance, you’re too beautiful for me to risk it. I must keep feeding you all the cake.

 **JY:** What if I just go to the gym more and turn it into muscle?

 **MK:** Then my plan will backfire, and I will just have to lock you in your apartment. Also no gym, you have enough on your plate. Do you even have time to text? Shouldn’t you be studying.

 **JY:** I finished all of my homework while you were eating earlier. I have nothing to do until I get a new assignment Monday. 

**MK:** Well, see if I had that organization I probably wouldn’t be 3 drawings behind.

 **JY:** I see. I should turn my phone off then. 

**MK:** Actually can we facetime? I know it’s easier to text, but I just want to see your face while I work. It might help me.

Thinking about it for a moment, Jinyoung did have some time before he should sleep. He moved to open Mark’s contact area opening the facetime option. He pressed call and let it ring for a bit, Mark took a while to answer.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t looking at my phone. I’m just going to put it down while I work. Do whatever you were doing.” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded, holding up the okay sign to let Mark know he understood him. Jinyoung moved to put his phone on the nightstand so that Mark could easily see him. He grabbed the book he was currently reading and moved onto his side so that he could read while Mark worked on his projects.

Hearing his text tone Jinyoung looked up to see what it was, Mark had sent him a message to get his attention.

“You can talk.” Jinyoung made a talking motion with his hands and Mark raised an eyebrow.

“I swear you just need to learn sign language.” 

Jinyoung just smirked and winked at the camera, watching as Mark’s jaw dropped. 

“You little shit. You’re totally up to something!” Mark put his paint brush down and leaned in closer to his phone to better see Jinyoung’s face. 

“Oh! The language. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Jinyoung spoke to the camera before putting his hand over his heart pretending to be shocked. Mark’s laugh rang through the phone and Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh as well.

Over the weeks he came to realize that Mark’s laugh was his favorite sound. 

Scribbling down a note that said ‘get back to work’ and holding it up for Mark to see before Jinyoung turned back to his book. It was one of his favorites, something he had read time and time again and never got tired of. Given that he knew the book inside and out he didn’t mind looking up every so often to watch Mark at work, always catching himself smiling when he did so. He got caught once or twice, the two just laughing but Mark managed to get the rest of his work done. By the time he finished up his last painting Jinyoung was asleep on the bed. His book laid carefully on his chest, his eyes shut gently in a rather peaceful way.

Mark hoped that he was warm, comfortable. He wished he was there to tuck Jinyoung in. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursdays were Mark’s least favorite day of the week. It was the one day he had the heaviest amount of courses in one day which meant his interactions with Jinyoung were limited to the one hour during their breaks. Typically if they could both spare the time Mark would either visit Jinyoung while he worked, or go over his house after therapy to cook dinner with him. Thursdays were always the hardest to make that happen because of how late at night he got out of class.

Maybe it was for the better? It was the one day he could think about everything going on, get lost in his own little world again. Not that being around Jinyoung prevented him from getting anything done, in reality he got more work done around Jinyoung. But Mark wasn’t ready for Jinyoung to see his down days yet. Things between them were progressing, he didn’t want to lose that.

Despite being in a drawing class where he was supposed to be paying attention to the nude model, Mark’s mind was running wild. There were probably well over a billion things on his mind at all times, except none of them seemed to be important enough for him to remember shortly after the thought came to him. It wasn’t that he was clumsy or insensitive; but he couldn’t help worrying over thoughts like why does the moon never crash into the earth? Why did he love cats so much even though it seemed all they wanted to do was claw at him? Why did he never learn that drinking orange juice after he brushed his teeth was the worst idea ever? And what did he do to get someone in his life that was so unbelievably nice he couldn’t process what he did to deserve it?

He had to focus. He was in class.

Being an art major made it sound like he was some typical hipster. When people found out what his major was they either asked him if he had ever drawn a naked women, been forced to draw a dick, and if so did he get flustered. After a while it became pressuring to talk about what his major was. In part because of the endless comments about his work, but also because a part of him felt like his work wasn’t where he wanted it to be. Sure the little doodles he gave to Jinyoung were not finished works, the covers of every notebook and pad he owned were decorated in their entirety.

There was still never perfection. Not the way Jinyoung perfected his craft. The ability to complete his work days if not weeks in advance and get outstanding grades without even breaking a sweat. Mark would generally fill an entire waste bin with crumpled up papers in the first hour of trying to complete a project. Then again he never worked well when he had a deadline. All of his best work, all of the things that he would actually feel proud of sat in a series of books for nobody to see. Those were things that he spent either the most time, or the least time working on. The only time things inside those books were seen were the few pages he ripped out and gave to Jinyoung with his letter.

Again he was thinking about Jinyoung.

This seemed to happen more often than not. How was it that he could always forget to eat, almost never remember to grab his jacket when he left the house, but he remembered that Jinyoung’s work schedule was the same every week. He worked alternating mondays and tuesdays. He worked every wednesday, and thursday, and every other friday. Mark remembered that Jinyoung was left handed but seemed to be one of the only people that didn’t have any ink smudges on the side of his hand from writing.

As winter starts to hit its center, the only reminder for Mark that winter even exists was Jinyoung’s constant fussing over if he was warm or not. Mark’s mind was filled day to day thinking about gesture and intention. If the light logic in his art will ever make as much sense as he would like it to.

Would he ever be able to get it together?

That’s why when he met Jinyoung, he felt out of place. There was such an air about Jinyoung that suggested he seemed to have his shit together. Mark was always amazed by the focused look on his face when he read, how he managed to have a lunch everyday, how even though he always had his phone which seemed to have alarms set for just the right times he still always wore a watch that matched his outfits perfectly. Perhaps he should get a watch.

There was a new drive that Mark didn’t seem to have before, a desire to have more control over his mind. His mindless scribbles seemed to take a different shape now. Pointless lines became the hairpin curve of Jinyoung’s lips, the sharp line of his eyes, and the delicate shape of his nose. The way Jinyoung had such masculine features such as strong arms, large hands, and a firm chest, yet a boyish face that kept those treasures as well hidden as his layers of clothes.

Out of all his hidden notebooks, the ones that only he was allowed to see, his newest one was the most personal. It’s where he sketched Jinyoung.

Figure drawing class was always his easiest. It was quiet, safe, respectful because of their nude models. The professor always emphasizes that they should be drawing with intention, they need to capture the essence of the pose pushing it to convey whatever story they were trying to tell. Dishing out the rest of the instructions quickly so everyone could pay attention to the model rather than his hands.

Mark took a few moments to glance at his giant board, adjusting the way he was sitting on a seat created to prevent fatigue during a 3 hour drawing class Mark watched as the model moved to the center of the room and allowed his robe to fall to his feet. He took up his first pose and the teacher moved out of the way to allow his students the freedom to do as they pleased. Today the lesson was blind contouring, something Mark felt confident in, even if they were on the more boring side, he knew that for observing learning they were important. It was the basics which everyone figured they knew at this point, but on days like today when Mark wasn’t sure of anything he was happy they were given a chance to stick to the basics.

Connecting his pen to the pad Mark started with the models eyes. Following the figure, trying to get the right feel before his mind started to wander. Yet again.

What was Jinyoung doing? He would be getting out of class soon for sure, and then going to work. Maybe Mark could visit him at work after therapy if he got out in time. Maybe he should slip therapy to keep him company at the store. He did start loving it there.

Before he knew it the models pose changed and he found himself quickly flipping his paper to hide whatever mess he made. Embarrassed he ducked his head behind his drawing board and tried to clear his mind again. Taking a few deep breaths Mark put his pen back to the pad. He could do this.

Again another 10 minutes fly by and his blind contour has no authentic observation, it has almost nothing but a beginning. Again the page gets flipped and Mark decides to adjust his position again hoping it will clear his mind. That he can approach this position with a new found vigor. He decided to forget the eyes and instead moves to his lips. His mind doing well for a while before the blank darkness of his mind started to trace back to the way Jinyoung smiled and the crinkles of his eyes when he laughed, how recently he was using less and less of his hand to cover his mouth when he smiled which made the dimple on the right side of his face come to light more. Mark visioned the way Jinyoung’s rounded ears peaked out of his raven hair so perfectly, the way his eyebrows seemed to always be well kept, and how smooth his skin always seemed to be.

Ten minutes in and his portrait looked more like the start of a familiar asian boy rather than the very caucasian model currently changing his position. Again he crosses out what he was working on and starts fresh with a blank page. Jinyoung needed to stay off his mind.

Blind contours were the best time to clear your mind, the emptier it was the easier it became to just draw what you saw in front of you rather than trying to go off something from memory. He made a promise to himself that he would keep his mind off Jinyoung- he had to get actual work done. Jinyoung would be upset with him if he started to slack.

Eyes scanning down the figure of the model Jinyoung noticed that his private parts were more, engorged than they had been towards the start of the class. This was not something Mark had never seen before. He was a male, he had a dick that would become hard. He generally didn’t care about situations like this but today he found himself flustered at the sight. What was happening to him, he was always so good at differentiating capturing the pose and being around an erection for the sake of getting off.

Okay so he wasn’t familiar with that, at least not one that wasn’t his own but he never had an issue with blushing around an erect model. When did the naked form become so different for him.  
Trying to search for answers he of course landed back on the thing he knew he wanted the most, Jinyoung.

Perhaps his new found fluster came from the way he found a new appreciation in skin when it came to Jinyoung. He was so adjusted to people removing their shirts for the sake of being sexy but with Jinyoung he looked good in literally everything he wore, most of which was modest to nearly a fault. Blind contours were supposed to help clear your mind, allow you to focus on the task at hand but for him he was thinking about literally everything but.

He couldn’t stop picturing Jinyoung. The way something as simple as his exposed collarbones in a slightly scoop neck shirt could send chills down Mark’s spine. He found himself looking at the model and thinking about what Jinyoung looked like out of those perfectly pressed pants. Surely that much exposed skin would send him to places he would never recover from.

Growling to himself Mark quickly drew a crude figure of the man in hopes it would pass for the day’s class before he started packing up his things. With the class he just had he knew physical therapy would be pointless. He needed to go see Jinyoung. Even if most of the thoughts were about him, he knew that once he was around him his would would fall silent again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawning as he shut his laptop, Jinyoung felt happy that the last of his big assignments that were due before his midterms was done. He officially had nothing but his exams to worry about for the next two weeks but studying. Not that Jinyoung had much to worry about, as far as grades were concerned he was all set to graduate summa cum laude if he kept at the pace he was going.

Jaebum and Jackson were busy messing around behind the counter, fighting over the results of a UFC fight they had watched the night before. Jinyoung didn’t care about stuff like that so he decided to spend his last hour at work putting away the books that had been left behind the counter. When the door opened he turned to see who walked in, smiled brightly at the sight of Mark.

“Lover boy is here.” Jackson called when he looked up, Jinyoung didn’t respond so Mark didn’t know he said anything. Setting the stack of books back down on the cart Jinyoung walked over to Mark quickly.

“Don’t you have therapy?” Jinyoung asked carefully and Mark shook his head no.

“I skipped. Can you leave early? I thought it would be nice if we got dessert before we called it a night.” Mark asked in a shy manner. Jinyoung looked to his watch to see what time it was before turning to Jaebum who was already bringing him his jacket.

“Go. Yes please go and have fun.” Jaebum was nearly shoving Jinyoung out of the door. Jinyoung wasn’t about to argue it. He just took Mark’s hand in his own and made his way down the few steps to the street, sliding his jacket on in the process.

Tonight was probably the coldest it had been in a while, his breath could be seen as he exhaled. Rubbing his hands together he noticed that Mark again didn’t have a jacket on and sighed to himself. Shrugging off his jacket he put his own around Mark’s shoulders and helped him get zipped up in it. He would be cold but he was okay with that, he was allowed to be the cold one for a change. The cafe wasn’t that far and he was sure that Mark remembered to.

“How was class?” Jinyoung asked, pushing his hands into his pockets as he looked to Mark. Mark watched him and shrugged. He wasn’t ready to blurt out how he had a hard time paying attention because Jinyoung was so handsome it’s all he could think about.

“It was very hard to pay attention. I was just tired through the whole thing so I couldn’t keep my eyes open. I think a few kids fell asleep.”

Nodding Jinyoung understood the struggle. Not that he was up late often, but he had heard Mark going on about the lack of sleep in the art department. He often worried that Mark’s late nights mixed with his poor nutrition and lack of jacket would lead to him getting very sick.

“Actually, I still have the cake at my place and it’s not very far away would you like to go there and I can drive you home after?” Jinyoung used text for that one, hitting send he motioned for Mark to look at his phone.

Pulling it out of his pocket Mark read over the text and smiled wide, nodding his head several times he moved to carefully lace his fingers together with Jinyoung own allowing him to lead the way. Silently celebrating that he got extra time with Jinyoung on a thursday. 

It was only 15 minutes to Jinyoung's apartment from the cafe, Mark was thankful for that since he wasn’t dressed correctly yet again. He did have a jacket earlier, but it seemed that it wasn’t important to be remembered when he left his apartment after changing. 

Mark made a beeline for the kitchen when he got inside. Jinyoung laughed at his excitement quickly following him once he latched the lock on the door. Mark had been over so many times by this point he seemed to know where everything was, cutting into the cake he made with ease Mark held up a tiny bit for Jinyoung to eat. 

“For me?” Jinyoung smirked, bending forward to eat the piece provided before making an adorable face, loving the way Mark blushed and giggled at his silly gesture. 

“This is almost gone!” Mark mentioned, looking at the size of the cake compared to the last time he was over. Jinyoung looked away innocently, trying not to get caught even if they both knew who was eating it since Jinyoung was the only one there.

Putting both slices on two small plates Mark handed Jinyoung's his before making for the sofa. Watching with an amused smile Jinyoung followed behind and took the seat next to him, sitting upright to start eating his cake peacefully. Mark got situated by his side and it half felt like they were on their bench again. The world around them quiet, empty, just the two of them enjoying being by the others side in silence as they did their own thing. Jinyoung found such peace in these moments, melding into the comfort surrounding him because of Mark. Because of how easy things were with him. 

Mark finished his dessert first, getting up to clear his plate and wash it off. Jinyoung gave up trying to get him to just relax when he was over. He knew that Mark would pout and he would cave because that was always how it happened. Jinyoung powerless to Mark’s charms. Mark probably enjoyed that though, he didn’t pout very often which gave Jinyoung the impression that Mark knew how to use his powers against him. He wouldn’t risk being weak tonight. 

Watching as Mark vanished off into the back he assumed he was going to the bathroom, finishing the last of his cake Jinyoung did as Mark had and washed his plate before putting the last small bit away in the fridge to keep it fresh. Wondering what happened since Mark hadn’t yet returned Jinyoung moved towards the back to see the bathroom door open. Walking further back he saw Mark in his room sitting on the bed, Jinyoung carefully pushed his door the rest of the way open to see what Mark was doing. In his hand was the opened envelope Jinyoung had left on the desk, tacked to his board was Mark's letter, his drawings, and the rest of his little are notes. Chewing his lips nervously Jinyoung took a few steps in and watched as Mark looked up to see him. 

“When did you open it…” 

“The night you left it.” 

“That was weeks ago.”

“I know.”

“So… is this a rejection?”

Confused Jinyoung tried to move closer to Mark but he only got up as if he were going to leave, heading straight for the open bedroom door. Jinyoung panicked and quickly shut the door blocking it with his body so Mark couldn’t walk out. 

“I told you to open it when you were ready to let me into your heart.” Mark wrapped his arms around his body, pouting gently. Jinyoung groaned, knees trembling slightly at the sight. Why did he have to pout now?

“I was ready then, the day I opened it. I have been! I didn’t know you wanted to know I read it… I, I’m sorry.” Jinyoung could see Mark getting frustrated, his expression changing in ways Jinyoung had never seen before. 

“Jinyoung how could I know? I can only read lips not minds. I know we have been spending more time together but I.. you are so quiet and so calculative. I’ve been so nervous this whole time waiting for you to be ready.” 

“I am ready! I did open up more. Fuck. I feared I wouldn’t be able to show it properly. That I would always fail.” 

“Fail what? Show what?” 

Jinyoung groaned, covering his face with his hands. He felt anxiety sink into his bones as his mind started to race. Mark moved closer to pull Jinyoung’s hands from his face.

“Fail what!” He asked again, looking right at Jinyoung who could only whimper. 

“How to show you that all of this time together is my way of opening up, because I’m a mess and don’t know how to break from a schedule but I’m trying so hard because the real me is shitty and boring. That I’m neurotic and calculated because my parents made me this way, if I’m not like this then I won’t ever amount to anything. That you were the first time in my life I ever felt a calm in the quiet, I ever felt peace settle in my bones. I don’t know how to show you that I’ve fallen in love with you…. And saying it scares me to death because I won’t survive having my heart broken again.” Jinyoung admitted, not only to Mark for the first time but himself as well. Nervously he backed up against the door, eyes never leaving Marks own. 

“You…” Mark watched Jinyoung carefully trying so hard to capture every word he was trying to say, studying every detail of his face before he felt his body surging forward. Jinyoung whimpered when Mark’s body pressed against his own, taking in the overwhelming scent of Mark’s cologne and how his arms wrapped around his neck felt like home to him. His head became dizzy since they generally were never this close together, because Jinyoung knew what he would do if they were.

“I’ve been so scared. I wanted to tell you so bad but I didn’t.. think I could ever be good enough for someone as wonderful as you. I feared you would grow tired of me, of my ways, and it always kept me from opening my mouth.” Jinyoung spoke softly, reaching up to pull Mark close by his hips, needing to feel him pressed tighter against him, needing to know he wasn’t leaving. “How can I make it up to you.” Jinyoung frowned, pushing his head against Mark’s for a moment before pulling back to look at him carefully. 

“Text me every morning that you love me. Never miss a day.” Mark said with a smile and Jinyoung nodded his head in agreement, that seemed like easy enough terms and conditions. 

“Because then I won't feel so scared to tell you that I love you back. That I love every detail about you, about the way you scrunch up your nose when you’re studying, or the way you always wipe your hands after touching a door. That I love to watch you put books away at your job because you take such care of them I almost get jealous that it’s not me you’re touching so gently. ” He confessed. 

Jinyoung could only whimper, surging from the door he didn’t care about being proper anymore. He didn’t care about his schedule or the fact that it was close to the time he should be going to bed. He didn’t care about the dish in the sink, or the fact that he was still dressed from work. All he cared about was the boy in his arms with the beautiful brown eyes that just told him how much he loved him. That despite the giant mess he was, it didn’t matter.

Only he mattered.

Mark seemed ready for Jinyoung’s rush forward, carefully moving his feet so neither of them tripped as they moved backwards in the room. Jinyoung leaned forward quickly to seal the gap between their lips in a kiss that had both of their bodies feeling pulses of electricity running all the way through them. Mark let out a series of whimpers as his body hit the back wall close by Jinyoung’s bed. He used the leverage to keep his body close to Jinyoung’s own as their lips slotted together perfectly. His fingers curling in the hair at the nape of Jinyoung’s neck causing Jinyoung to moan out as the chills from Mark’s long fingers against his scalp went through his entire body.

Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around Mark’s slim hips, his lips parting gently craving to know the taste beyond Mark’s vanilla mint chapstick. Running his tongue along Mark’s sweet lips begging for entrance. The second he was granted it Jinyoung couldn’t stop his hips from rolling forward as the taste of the sweet cake they ate and something so significantly Mark that Jinyoung found his new addiction in seconds. 

The feel of Mark’s tongue against his was a sensation Jinyoung would never be able to describe, it seemed like with everything else Mark seemed to know what Jinyoung wanted and needed before even he did. It wasn’t until Jinyoung felt the lack of air to his lungs start to affect his head did he pull away from the kiss. Whimpering at the loss of Mark’s full lips pressed against his own, his glasses fogged up from the action below. Jinyoung pushed them up into his hair so he could better see Mark who was smiling wide at him, chewing on his lips that were already the most delicious pink color. 

“Be mine. Officially.” Jinyoung said softly, making sure that Mark was watching him.

“I’ve always been yours.” Mark smiled brighter, that beautiful smile that reached up to his eyes making them shine. Jinyoung wished he could paint because he would spend hours on trying to capture the way the universe seemed to revolve in Mark’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“Good. It’s late, I don’t want you to be tired tomorrow. I should probably drive you home.” Jinyoung slid a hand up to rub Mark’s cheek gently. 

“Do you really want me to go home?”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know. i know i have others to work on but this will probably be my main story for the time being. 
> 
> All of the adorable art you see in this story [was made by the amazing avery!](https://twitter.com/cloud69b/)please go love and support her. If you use any of these images make sure you credit her!


	4. An un ex pected visitor.

Jinyoung’s morning routines were as anyone expected. A shrill alarm would announce to him that his slumber was over. He would make his bed, take his shower, get changed, dry his hair, eat his breakfast, pack his lunch, pack the rest of his bag, and leave. Everything had allotted time, everything was always done in that exact order. Jinyoung hadn’t strayed from his schedule in years. Even when he had his last boyfriend. 

Of course that was a fight in itself. Jinyoung’s routine and how moody he would get if his boyfriend tried to throw him off of it. Even to do cute things in the morning, Jinyoung had no time.

When his alarm went off, Jinyoung groaned and moved to turn it off, confused by the weight next to him and how his arm wasn’t reaching the nightstand. Tired eyes blinked open to see Mark’s sleeping body curled up against his chest. He remembered the night before. Giving Mark pajamas to wear, letting him shower and change in privacy. Offering him the spare toothbrush to use as they brushed their teeth together before spending a solid hour under the covers kissing. Mark fell asleep first, Jinyoung watched him like the angel he was resting so peacefully before drifting off himself. Jinyoung had no dreams, but who could dream when his reality was Mark in the bed next to him. 

Carefully he reached over to turn the alarm off, not so angry about it this morning. Blurry eyes picked up his phone as he started to scroll through his emails to see if anything happened overnight. When Mark started to stir in Jinyoung’s arms he moved carefully to curl back up with him, easing Mark back to sleep carefully before he opened his most recent email. 

“Snow day?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow as he scanned over an email about how the accumulation of snow over night had lead to the school being closed for the day.

When did it start snowing?

Carefully moving away from the bed, Jinyoung walked across the floor to the window, flipping the blinds open just enough to look out and see the blinding white snow covering a eerily quiet city. The way everything seemed to glow in the untouched snow, no plows had yet come to make way for anyone brave enough to try and drive. Jinyoung got so lost looking out of the window he didn’t notice Mark had gotten out of bed and walked over to him. When he felt his hand being taken he jumped slightly, looking over to see Mark pouting at him.

That pout was going to be the death of him.

“Back to bed.” Mark mumbled and dragged Jinyoung from the window. Again, the room fell into darkness as Mark crawled back under the warm covers and motioned for Jinyoung to do the same. Looking at his clock, Jinyoung felt an itch in his skin that he was behind schedule. Then again, there was no school.

“Maybe an hour more.” Jinyoung said softly, moving back under the covers to curl his body back up against Mark’s. He smirked when he felt Mark push his head close to Jinyoung’s neck. He knew Mark didn’t hear him, he didn’t care either. 

Jinyoung’s whole body shivered when he felt Mark place a few lazy kisses against his neck, moving carefully, Jinyoung wrapped his arms tighter around Mark’s hips to draw him closer. He didn’t even care about the male typical morning problem. He had one, Mark had one, both of them seemed to ignore it as Mark’s lips trailed up until their heads were at an even level with each other. 

“More sleep.” Mark whispered and Jinyoung nodded, leaning in to close the gap between their mouths to kiss Mark gently before he settled back down. A snow day was perfect for them, the thought of leaving the bed again outweighed the anxiety of not completing his schedule. It was the first time ever Jinyoung broke his schedule on a weekday.

Did it really count if there was no school? That helped ease his mind. 

They slept for not one, not two, but three more hours. Jinyoung waking up with a fright that he was missing so many things he needed to be doing. When he realized again that there was no school, all of his homework was done, and Mark was now startled awake in the bed next to him thanks to his own anxiety, Jinyoung fell back against the covers with an apologetic look on his face. Mark looked down at him with a concerned look on his own face before he kissed gently at Jinyoung’s chest. 

“You don’t sleep in often do you?” He asked, looking up at Jinyoung carefully. Jinyoung shook his head no and moved to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“The last time I slept this late was… never probably?” Jinyoung admitted, putting his arms up under his head.

“I sleep this late every day I don’t have class.” Mark laughed, rolling his body so he was sitting half on top of Jinyoung. Jinyoung happily moved his hands to let them rest on Mark’s thighs as he looked up at him.

“If I were a wild man, I would take advantage of how good you look like this.” Jinyoung teased, keeping his hands at a safe distance away from doing something too much for a relationship that was less than a day old.

“I’ll keep that in mind for when the time comes. Does this mean you like to take control?” Mark smirked, bending a little to get a better view of Jinyoung. The blush covering Jinyoung’s cheek was adorable, although Mark knew that his cheeks were just as bad, if not more flushed. 

“I can go either way. It’s been a long time for me, but whenever you’re ready to explore all of that, we’ll jump into it however we’re comfortable.” Jinyoung offered a kind smile, and Mark’s heart melted at how thoughtful he was. Mark didn’t need to tell Jinyoung he was a virgin, he could have guessed by earlier conversations about Mark never having had a boyfriend before. 

Not that that mattered to Jinyoung. He wasn’t the most experienced either. Enough to guide them comfortably for whenever sex came up but he knew that it would take some time. Mostly because midterms were coming up and honestly when would he have time? That sounded horrible, he needed to stop that behaviour if he expected to keep Mark. 

“I’m going to use the bathroom, then I’m going to start making us breakfast. Come join me when you’ve cleaned up.” Mark leaned down to kiss Jinyoung’s lips lightly, Jinyoung happily kissed him back before he watched Mark crawl off him and scurry into the bathroom down the hall. Rubbing his hands over his face, Jinyoung tried to calm the itching feeling that started up again. 

Getting up, Jinyoung picked out clothes to change into, laid out clothes for Mark if he wanted to change out of the pajamas, then made his way into the bathroom after Mark. He did his routine exactly as he would if it were a normal school day. He showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, put on lotion, dressed, and walked out to grab his glasses from his bedroom. Walking in, he saw Mark in the middle of changing, standing there in just his boxers pulling on his own pants from the night before. Jinyoung’s eyes took in his milky white skin, how slim his body really was; he noticed the definition in his chest and arms. Feeling his body reacting he had to look away until Mark was finished pulling on the fluffy sweater Jinyoung had left out for him. Even slightly blurry, Mark looked better than he could have ever imagined. 

“Oh! Hey don’t look perv.” Mark teased when he noticed Jinyoung. Stuttering over his words, Jinyoung was happy Mark couldn’t hear the embarrassing sounds he was making as he pointed to his eyes like he was going to push up his glasses. Mark got the gesture and grabbed Jinyoung’s glasses off the bedside table, walking over with them, he carefully put them on Jinyoung’s face for him before he leaned in to give him a proper hello kiss. Jinyoung purred at the taste of his chapstick, reaching down to slide his arms around his body pulling him closer. 

“Behave, I’m supposed to be cooking.” Mark teased, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung seconds after he finished talking. Jinyoung smirked against Mark’s lips before he scooped him up in his arms bridal style. Mark let out a yelp at Jinyoung’s surprising strength before he walked the two of them out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Jinyoung set Mark down in front of the stove where all of his items were laid out waiting to be cooked. 

“I am going to get some reading done if that’s okay?” Jinyoung asked while Mark was looking at him. Mark nodded happily and waved Jinyoung off to leave him to cook. Smiling gently, Jinyoung kissed the side of his head before he walked back to his bedroom and sat at his desk opening one of his text books.

His phone going off almost an hour later pulled him out of his trance, setting his pen down on top of his note pad, Jinyoung looked over to see a message from Mark telling him breakfast was ready. Feeling quite hungry, Jinyoung got up quickly, cleaned up his desk, and made his way into the kitchen where Mark was setting everything out on the small table. Taking in all of the smells, Jinyoung rubbed his hands together before he moved to help Mark get everything set out on the table.

“I might be stuck here another night if the snow doesn’t clear up. I hope that’s okay. I have sketch books and stuff to keep me busy while you study.” Mark said once the juice was poured and the two were sitting down.

“Of course it’s okay, All of my homework is done, everything I’m doing now is to ready myself for the next bit of assignments. Tomorrow if this snow keeps up, school will likely be closed again.” Jinyoung divided the food out among the both of them before gesturing to Mark to dive in.

“I won’t stay in your hair that long, I’ll find some way to get home. I know it takes a lot out of people to deal with how much I need.” Mark let out a laugh but Jinyoung was oddly startled by the sadness behind his words.

“What do you mean takes a lot out of people… I’m not.. Dealing with you being deaf. That’s just a sad incident but you’re not extra work for me.” Jinyoung moved to make sure Mark was paying attention to his words. Mark looked at him a bit stunned, his hands stilling before he looked down at the food. 

“I… nobody has ever thought like that before. I’m sorry I just… feel like me being deaf is a burden to everyone.” Mark admitted, and Jinyoung sighed, nudging his legs under the table to get Mark to look up.

“Every day when I wake up, I make my bed, shower, get dressed, dry my hair. I follow the same routine every morning until I step foot into my car and drive to school. Even after I do the same things every day, my last boyfriend he… he broke up with me because I was too much work for him.” Jinyoung sighed, chewing at his lip gently before he looked back at Mark.

“I wouldn’t ever break my routine, I get such anxiety if I don’t do everything in order. If things are out of place. He said it was too much to deal with, he felt like I was a robot. A loveless robot that he couldn’t try to fix anymore.” Jinyoung sighed, pushing his damp hair out of his face. 

“Your bed isn’t made.” Mark said softly, Jinyoung sat upright a little at the comment. 

“I know, and I don’t feel like jumping out of my skin. You help me relax, you help me feel at peace. Do not ever think you’re a bother to me. I care about you so much that I’m actually okay breaking my routine for you.” Jinyoung reached across the table, taking Mark’s hand in his own.

Looking down at their laced fingers, Mark felt his heartbeat quicken, he grasped everything Jinyoung was telling him; mind racing to process it all. His eyes fluttered shut as he let their fingers carefully lace together. He opened his eyes when his hand was lifted off the table. He watched as Jinyoung carefully kissed each knuckle before kissing the back of his hand carefully. Mark felt himself falling in love all over again, watching with dewy eyes as Jinyoung took such delicate care in how his lips pressed against his skin. 

“You mean everything to me, and I’m scared… we haven’t known each other long but I feel as if we have known each other for a lifetime.” Mark said softly, watching Jinyoung’s eyes look up at him.

“You bring quiet into my world, I’ll never not admire how much you’ve helped me in your own way. You have such a powerful hold over me Mark.” Jinyoung admitted and Mark smiled softly, moving his hand to cup the side of Jinyoung’s cheek before he gestured to the food. 

“Eat so that we can lay down and put on a movie neither of us have any intention on finishing.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow let up in the afternoon, meaning the roads were able to become clear for school the following day. Mark still spent the night, insisting that they behave and sleep early, much to Jinyoung’s protesting.

In the morning Jinyoung’s alarm woke them both up, they spent the duration of a snooze cycle kissing before Jinyoung got out of bed to shower. Mark carefully made his bed for him before taking his own shower. It felt odd for Jinyoung to have someone work their way into his morning routine again. Walking into the kitchen, Jinyoung went to go make his lunch when he saw a bag already sitting on the counter top. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled the little note off the bag and smirked.

Jinyoung carefully tucked the bag into his school bag and put the note on the fridge before he felt Mark wrap his arms around him from behind. 

“Thank you for making lunch, baby.” Jinyoung turned so Mark could read his lips, leaning in to kiss him gently. Mark got up on his tippy toes to make the kiss deeper before he rubbed their noses together.

“I hope you like it, mostly just leftover from dinner last night with something special thrown in. I already packed mine, we should leave if we’re going to stop for coffee on the way in.” Mark stole another kiss before he moved to throw his bag over his shoulder, Jinyoung noticed the way he had seemed to steal not only another sweater of his, but a spare jacket he had hanging up. He was happy Mark would be warm all day, and covered in his clothes.

Mentally it comforted Jinyoung to know that people would see him in another man’s clothes. 

They managed to get coffee, and get to school with ample time to spare, walking hand in hand through the campus towards the art building where Mark’s class would be held a half hour before Jinyoung’s first class started. They didn’t have to talk about meeting in the library since they both knew they would head there during lunch, Mark decided kissing his boyfriend was a better way to pass the few minutes he had before art history started. 

Jinyoung walked back to his own building and read outside of the classroom until it was time to take a seat. It was weird how distracted he felt, thinking back to just how beautiful Mark’s smile was first thing in the morning. How innocently he took care of Jinyoung without him even seeing him do it. Jinyoung never felt at peace breaking his routine, but with Mark, it seemed so natural.

He got so lost in his thoughts that by the time he knew it, his class was ending. Everyone was packing up and the teacher was erasing the homework off the board. Jinyoung cursed at himself before he waited for everyone to leave. Saying sorry roughly 50 times before asking the teacher for the assignment. Luckily for Jinyoung, the teacher said it was just reading from one section to another, and answering multiple choice questions on a link he would send out around 6pm. Jinyoung thanked him and quickly left the room, rushing to head towards the library to meet up with Mark.

Jinyoung opened the door carefully to see Mark sitting with his lunch spread out, Jinyoung took his seat across from him and Mark pouted a little.

“You’re late!” He reached over for Jinyoung’s hands.

“I’m sorry baby. I spaced out during class and forgot the homework, I had to stay after to get it from the teacher. You could have started eating without me.” Jinyoung took Mark’s hands in his own giving them a squeeze before he moved to set out his own lunch, smiling wide at the cookies Mark packed for him. 

“I will always wait! It doesn’t feel right to eat without you.” Mark smirked, digging into the food once Jinyoung was settled. 

The two ate in silence, doing as they always did. Jinyoung worked on his homework while Mark worked on his drawings. Despite now being in a relationship, nothing between them seemed to change. There were more lingering glances this time, but Jinyoung still got everything done before the hour was up.

Typically he would sit there and read, but today he took to eating the rest of his meal in peace. It wasn’t until Mark finished his work and came over did he set his container to the side and slide out so Mark could sit in his lap. 

“You were too far away.” Mark said softly, bending down to kiss Jinyoung’s lips lightly. His heart was beating wildly in his chest at the notion that someone would miss him that much. Arms wrapped loosely around Mark’s slim frame, pulling him closer as they shared in their kiss, another thing Jinyoung rarely ever did. Public affection wasn’t something he was known for but the delicious taste of Mark’s lips outweighed his fear of being judged. 

“We both have another class soon right? What do you wish to do for lunch tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked, letting Mark shimmy into the chair next to him, pulling it closer so their legs brushed together.

“Let’s do soup tomorrow. You brought a spicy kimchi soup the other day that was delicious, you should make that again.” Mark smiled wide, rocking back and forth in his seat before he settled against the back of it.

“Soup sounds good, it’s cold out. We should also have fish cakes, it goes well with the soup. I’ll go grocery shopping after work.” Jinyoung commented more to himself, opening his planner to take some notes before tucking it away in his bag. Mark watched with a fond smile before reaching down to snatch the book up. He wrote a few things down on several pages before handing it back over to Jinyoung.

Curiously Jinyoung opened the book back up to see how Mark made a note for every morning slot to “Remind Mark: I Love You.” Jinyoung giggled at the notes and set the planner down, nodding his head at the request before he leaned forward to catch Mark’s lips in his own. 

“I do love you, I hope you know that.” He added, Mark looked confused for a moment but Jinyoung said it again slower and Mark’s eyes lit up. A smile taking up half of his face. 

“I love you too.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Youngjae! Youngjae! Hey have you heard from Mark.” Jinyoung ran over to the boy who was walking out of the art building. Youngjae stopped in his tracks and blinked at Jinyoung who repeated himself.

“Mark oh! Is he not here yet? I didn’t see him this weekend.” Youngjae said softly, throwing his bag over his body.

“I didn’t either. He’s not answering any of my texts or calls… is everything okay.” Jinyoung’s face was full of worry, mind wrecked with wondering if he had done something wrong. 

Typically Mark never missed a day, or a night. Either they were together, or on the phone. It had been a perfect couple of weeks but Jinyoung noticed that Mark had been acting different the night prior to going missing. It made him lose a considerable amount of sleep and the fact that Mark didn’t even come into school was cause for even more worry.

“He… fuck. I thought you would make it stop!” Youngjae groaned as he pulled out his phone, quickly trying to call not Mark but his parents.

“Make what.. Stop.” Jinyoung nearly dropped his books, moving to listen in to Youngjae’s phone call.

“Mrs. Tuan… is Mark.. I see. What happened?... oh.” Youngjae rubbed his face and sighed, chewing at his lip as he listened. Youngjae hung up quickly and nodded for Jinyoung to follow. 

“I have.. Class.” Jinyoung rushed after him, confused about where they were going.

“Skip class, this is more important.” Youngjae rushed to the bus stop, nervously looking over the schedule. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and took Youngjae's hand rushing the two of them to the parking lot where he unlocked his car and quickly threw his bag into the trunk. 

“What happened!” Jinyoung demanded when they got into the safety of his car. He knew where Mark lived by heart now, taking off was the easy part.

“He went to the doctor after school yesterday, they told him there was a surgery to fix his hearing but it’s not covered by the insurance and not guaranteed to work. It’s too expensive for them to even attempt if it won’t work. Mark gets into these… dark places sometimes because of what happened. He probably never told you about them, he’s going to kill me for taking you but maybe you’re the only one that can do something about it.” Youngjae sat back nervously texting Mark to see if he would answer. 

“He…” Jinyoung frowned and started to drive a little faster.

He nearly killed them twice driving more dangerously than usual, issuing endless apologies to Youngjae who was holding on for dear life. He pulled into Mark’s driveway and got out of the car with Youngjae who just let himself into the house. Shocked at how improper it all was, Jinyoung quickly removed his shoes and bowed his head at who he assumed were Mark’s parents. 

“I brought Jinyoung. Maybe that will help?” Youngjae said to them, the two standing to bow to Jinyoung. 

“You’re the boyfriend he talks about all the time. So handsome. He’s upstairs but he won't talk to anyone.” His mother said, flinching at the loud bang coming from upstairs. Jinyoung looked up quickly and let Youngjae lead him up the stairs towards Mark’s room. Turning the handle carefully, Youngjae poked his head inside, quickly backing out when a brush went flying at his head followed by a scream to go away. 

“Mark stop!” Youngjae quickly signed, slipping into the room to try and get Mark to stop his fit. 

“I said GO AWAY! Get off me Youngjae. Why are you even here!” He screamed again, fighting with Youngjae to get away from his hold. Mark’s entire body stopped the second he saw Jinyoung walk in. Frozen he looked at his boyfriend’s face in shock.

Mark’s face dropped, body covered in bruises and art supplies. His hair was a wreck, bags under his eyes, Jinyoung had never seen him in a state like this before. Where did his always bubbly boy go? His ray of sun that always had a smile on his face. 

“You brought Jinyoung! What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you do this to me!” Mark whimpered finally getting away from Yongjae. Quickly backing up to his bed, Mark curled up away from them, his head pressed against the wall. 

Jinyoung walked around the mess, not wanting to step on anything despite Mark having already made the mess. Youngjae started to clean up a bit of broken glass, Jinyoung moved carefully kneeling on the bed by where Mark was curled up, he put his hand on Mark’s shoulder rubbing at the soft skin. Mark let out a loud cry and curled away from Jinyoung only to be pulled back by Jinyoung’s hand. 

“I don’t ever want you to see me like this. I couldn’t text you, I didn’t want you to worry.” Mark whimpered, sniffling as tears started to flood his eyes. Jinyoung let out his own whimper as he laid down on the bed and hugged Mark close to his chest.

“We will do this together. I’m never going to let you go. Don’t ever shut me out like that! I want to be here for the good and the bad.” Jinyoung made sure Mark saw him before he curled up more. 

Mark let it all out, crying hysterically, wailing about how it wasn’t fair. Nothing was fair. He was so close to being fixed and now this happened. Jinyoung kept quiet while Mark let his emotions flood down his face and into the material of his chest until he had seemingly cried himself to sleep. Jinyoung was so worried about what he was seeing, more so because Mark kept it so bottled up he never would have guessed.

“He finally asleep?” Youngjae asked, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the two of them. Jinyoung nodded carefully not wanting to move Mark until he knew he was in a deep slumber.

“If it were me he’d be throwing things until 3am and then crying. I knew you’d work a lot better. Thank you for coming. He never wanted you to see this but he gets these dark moments sometimes. He has so much built up anger about the accident. I don’t know what we can do, I wish I could help.” Youngjae added, moving to pull a blanket up over Mark’s feet before he looked to Jinyoung.

“How often does this happen?” Jinyoung asked and Youngjae could only shrug.

“Less often since he met you, almost daily when the accident first happened. He’s learned to control his fits more, he hasn’t had once since you two started spending time together. He told me whenever he feels his mood starting to change, he calls you or draws you, and it puts him in a better mood.” Youngjae leaned against the side of the bed and sighed.

“I love him so much, it’s painful for me to see him this way. I want to take all of that anger from him. There has to be something we can do about the procedure like…” Jinyoung chewed at his lip deep in thought. 

“He will never ask you for help, so whatever you’re thinking don’t let him know. He will refuse it right away. He always wants to do everything on his own. If his parents didn’t have a heart attack at the thought of him living alone he would be doing that too.” Youngjae watched as Mark stirred in Jinyoung’s arms, pulling the male closer to his body.

“I’ll keep that in mind. We should get this cleaned up for him though. I don’t want him to have to do all of this on his own.” Jinyoung added, moving carefully to replace his body with a pillow. Watching Mark hug it close to him as he kept sleeping. Jinyoung got up and started to tidy the drawing area of Mark’s room, smirking at all of his little cartoons before he came across several in depth portraits of him. Sitting in the little stool, Jinyoung felt almost wrong looking at Mark’s personal art, he couldn’t help but giggle at the little post-it note of him sleeping in the corner of one of the drawings.

He peeled the note off the paper and stuck it in his pocket, figuring Mark wouldn’t mind if he added it to his collection. He pushed the drawings to the side and went to help Youngjae clean up the mess on the floor. It wasn’t until Mark started to wake up, did Jinyoung stop what he was doing and move to sit on the edge of the mattress. 

“I never wanted you to see that.” Mark said, hanging his head in shame. 

“Hey…” Jinyoung waved to get Mark’s attention, when he looked up, Jinyoung thought for a moment before he started to move his hands. 

“I love you, nothing will change that. Even this. We will get through everything together.” Jinyoung hoped he signed that correctly, Mark’s eyes went wide and Jinyoung worried he got it all wrong. Before he knew it he was being pushed back against the bed, Mark’s body covering his own. 

“YOU LEARNED SIGN LANGUAGE FOR ME?” Mark yelled excitedly, pushing his face into Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung could only laugh and pull Mark closer to him. 

“You didn’t have to do that… but you did it. Like for me. When you have so much to do already.” Mark felt like crying again, but not in the same manner as last time. Jinyoung tapped him to make him look up and he beamed. 

“It was fun! You can help me more. I know this is easier for you.” Jinyoung moved his hand to brush Mark’s hair from his face. 

“I’m covered in paint, I probably got you dirty.” Mark frowned, sitting up some, looking over to Youngjae who was still cleaning. 

“You know I’m mad you brought him here.” Mark pouted, glaring at the dark haired boy. 

“Couldn’t hear you, what?” Youngjae put his hand to his ear and leaned in like he was trying to listen. Mark cursed him out in sign language. Jinyoung reached out and grabbed his hands, yanking Mark back down on the bed.

“Behave. I was worried sick about you. That was the longest I hadn’t heard from you. NEVER vanish like that again.” Jinyoung made crystal clear, Mark studied his face for a moment before nodding his head.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with me. I told you it was a lot of work.” Mark moved to take Jinyoung’s hands in his own. 

“You’re not a lot of work, you can’t hear. So what. How many times have I told you that your hearing is only an impairment if you make it one? You are my boyfriend, we will work through everything together. This is not something you’re going through alone. Do we ever have trouble at my house when we spend the day together?” Jinyoung made sure to talk slow, really letting Mark watch his lips. Carefully Mark shook his head no.

“You never have to repeat yourself… things always go so easily. But they won’t always be like that baby. Like..” Mark whimpered, moving his hands to start signing.

“They told me they wont fix me, it’s too expensive. How can insurance not cover repairing your hearing? That is something so important in survival right?” Mark wiped at his eyes, feeling the anger bubbling up inside of him again.

“So we find alternative options. Both of my parents are doctors, my oldest brother is a doctor. Let me talk to them and see what they know. They don’t specialize in ears but they might know someone that can help us.” Jinyoung signed back, a lot slower than Mark but he managed to get it all out.

“I won’t take this for free, I know I have to pay, I just wish my insurance would pay for most of it!” Mark curled back up on the bed, pushing his face into the pillow. Jinyoung watched him with a frown. 

“Do you really think your parents can help?” Youngjae moved to sit near them, pushing a paint brush off the bed.

“I don’t know, but it’s an option, so I’m going to try. If this means that much to him than I won't give up until I can make it a reality for him.” Jinyoung checked his watch before he looked back down to Mark, kissing the top of his head.

“Wait! Jinyoung you have class, wha… did you skip class to come here?” Mark looked at his own watch again before his eyes flicked from Youngjae to Jinyoung.

“I made him skip to come with me.” Youngjae signed with a smile.

“He has never skipped a class a day in his life!” Mark signed back and Jinyoung let out a laugh. It was sad, but true. Even when sick, he would just put on a face mask and go; his parents never saw it as an excuse to not go to class, no matter how sick he was.

“His skin is probably crawling.” Mark teased, smiling affectionately at Jinyoung.

Waving the two of them off, Jinyoung got up from the bed to check his phone, he had sent a quick email to his professor while cleaning that due to an emergency he wouldn’t be in class. The teacher seemed more worried that he was okay than anything in her reply; knowing Jinyoung never missed class. She also mentioned the homework was mostly reading, and she figured Jinyoung already completed it so there was no reason to worry.

It was relieving to see, the itching feeling under his skin subsiding some as he put his phone back and looked down at his paint covered shirt. He heard Mark mumble an ‘i’m sorry’ from the bed before Jinyoung looked over at him and smiled.

“This was not how I thought our first time painting together would go.” Jinyoung signed and Mark sat upright. Youngjae groaned.

“Did you think it would end with you two rolling around naked? Perverts, the both of you, don’t think I don’t know what you get up to!” Youngjae said, looking away from Mark so he couldn’t see what he was saying.

“Wah!! WHAT NO!!!” Jinyoung threw his hands up, eyes blown wide as he fumbled over himself trying to come up with something to say. 

“We have never, it’s not… we’re waiting… I haven’t…” Jinyoung groaned, nearly speechless for once in his life. 

“AH HA! I KNEW HE WAS LYING!!” Youngjae turned to Mark and punched his shoulder.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Mark yelled, rubbing the now sore spot.

“When I asked you how your sex life was you said great!” Youngjae signed and Mark looked confused.

“I thought you said love life! ASSHOLE! You know you talk too fast for me!” Mark moved to jump at Youngjae, the two friends play fighting around the room until Jinyoung walked over and pulled Mark off Youngjae.

“Calm down you! Enough abuse for one day. Come back to my house with me, you can clean up there and spend the night.” Jinyoung signed, kissing the top of Mark’s head gently.

Youngjae giggled at how quickly Mark threw clothes into a bag, cleaning up around his room a little knowing his parents would have killed him if he didn’t. Jinyoung and Youngjae left him to finish getting ready, heading down to the living room where Mark’s parents got up quickly and moved to find out what happened. Jinyoung saw the look of worry written on both of their features, frowning slightly, Jinyoung bowed his head politely.

“I’m taking him back to my apartment for the night, we got him to calm down.” Jinyoung said softly and the two of them let out a long relieved sigh.

“Sometimes we think he would be happier if he lived with you.” The mom commented and pushed her hair out of her face, Jinyoung chewed at his lip gently.

“Wouldn’t you be worried we’re rushing into things? It hasn’t even been 100 days for us yet.” Jinyoung looked at the both of them curiously.

“Our son has never let anyone into his heart before. Other than Youngjae and a few other friends, he almost never leaves the house. But since he met you, he spends every weekend with you, every free moment he has is by your side. As parents, his happiness is the only important thing, and you seem to be that for him. I’m saying to you, think about it. Because we trust you will take care of him.” The father spoke and Jinyoung felt blown away. He looked towards the stairs to see Mark coming down and smiled wide at him, reaching out for his hands. When Mark took them and curled up close to his side, Jinyoung felt protective of him.

“Youngjae do you need a ride home?” Jinyoung looked up and Youngjae shook his head no.

“I live very close, I can walk. Thank you though. Please let me know how he does. Make sure he goes to school tomorrow, we have an exam.” Youngjae said before showing himself out, Jinyoung smirked and bowed to Mark’s parents, following shortly after.

The ride was quiet. Mark’s head hurt from all the crying and he chose to sleep. Jinyoung agreed it was best and held his hand as they made the 20 minute drive back to his house. Jinyoung used that time to replay what Mark’s parents had said over and over again, weighing the options. He did love Mark, he loved having him around. He had already seemed to thread himself into every area of Jinyoung’s life. The only days they weren’t together were the nights Jinyoung worked because he got home so late. 

It was strange to him, how his once quiet and organized life could have became what it was. If this were months prior he wouldn’t have skipped class for anyone, he wouldn’t have ever dreamed of giving someone so much of his time. The thought of doing everything he did with Mark would have made his skin crawl because it was all out of order, but with Mark, all he ever felt was peace.

Sitting in his parking space, Jinyoung just watched Mark sleep for a few moments before he leaned down to kiss the top of his head gently, his nose rubbing against his hair before he moved to carefully rub his shoulder. When Mark blinked up at him, Jinyoung smiled wide.

“We’re here. Let’s go inside.” Jinyoung said slowly before he climbed out of the car, wrapping his jacket tighter around his body before heading up to his apartment with Mark.

In no time the two of them had fallen back into their same comfortable rhythm. Mark took a shower, Jinyoung studied what he thought he missed in class. Once Mark was out of the shower Jinyoung made them dinner, Mark made dessert, and they ate at the table peacefully together.

Mark scribbled in his sketchbook on the bed while Jinyoung did his homework at his desk. It was as if Mark had always been living with him, not even knowing that he had already helped Jinyoung break so many of his OCD-like habits. Habits that his ex worked years trying to change but was never successful at.

Once his studying was done, Jinyoung left to take his shower, doing his nighttime routine as usual. When he got back to the bedroom, Mark was already changed into his pajamas and reading one of his favorite comic books. Jinyoung watched him in the doorway for several moments before he felt a giant smile come across his face. Walking across the room, Jinyoung moved to sit on his side of the bed, reaching for his post-it notes, he started to write before sticking the note to the book.

“I have a question for you.”

Mark looked at the note and raised an eyebrow, reaching for the little stack of notes he had left on the nightstand. Quickly writing something down, he stuck it to Jinyoung’s leg.

“Ask me anything.”

“I have been thinking, I would really love it if you were around me more often.” 

“I would love that too, but I know how busy you get with school and work. I’m happy you make so much time for me now.”

Jinyoung frowned at that note, he didn’t want Mark to think that he came after school and work.

“I want you to move in with me. Or if this place is not big enough we can look for a new place. One with a room for you to draw in.”

Mark looked at the note for what felt like forever, reading every line over and over again before his head turned to Jinyoung, unsure if he was reading it right.

“You want me to live with you… wh… aren’t you scared we’re moving a little fast? You don’t have to because of what happened. I’m okay now, I promise.” Mark said, scooting his body to better face Jinyoung.

“I was thinking about it a week ago, and your parents brought it up to me today. They said you would be happier living with me. I hoped they were right, I would be happier with you living with me… If you think it’s too soon that’s fine, I will wait. But know that I want this, I love you so much. How can you being around more be anything but good.” Jinyoung was sure to speak slowly, using his hands as well in case there were any words Mark might have missed. He wanted him to know how serious this was.

“I.. will move in under one condition.” Mark said, moving his whole body to be straddled across Jinyoung’s lap.

“Tell me. Anything you want and I promise it will be yours.” Jinyoung moved his hands to rub at Mark’s thighs, carefully inching his hands up to his hips pulling him down closer.

“Our new place must have a bigger bed.”

Jinyoung giggled, looking down at his twin sized bed. For the longest time it was perfect for him, why would he need anything more when it was just him. Mark was right, two bodies needed more space to sleep together, not that they ever slept away from each other. Jinyoung nodded his head in agreement before surging up to capture Mark’s lips in his own, his arms wrapped tight around his body, now pulling him close as he carefully rolled them over to be on top of Mark.

“Our first night moved in… I want that to be the night we make love for the first time.” Mark added, Jinyoung’s eyes must have went wide with the way Mark giggled up at him. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for that baby?” Jinyoung asked, slotting his body between Mark’s legs. Mark let out a quiet sound before he nodded his head, sliding his legs up so that his thighs were resting on Jinyoung’s hips.

“We will probably be tired but.. It will be our place. I’ll be living with the man that I love starting an official chapter of our life together. What better time?” The look in Mark’s eyes was breathtaking for Jinyoung. He looked so pure, so in love, there was no hidden meaning behind anything he was saying. 

“Why do you love me so much? What have I done to deserve someone like you?” Jinyoung whispered, leaning down a little to kiss at Mark’s lips before picking his head up to let him talk.

“You brought music to my quiet world. I feel like… I hear your voice in my dreams, nobody has been able to make me feel like my world is normal in years. You make me feel like myself again.” Mark said softly, eyes focused on Jinyoung's face so he knew how serious his words were. Jinyoung paused for a moment, letting everything sink in before he leaned down to kiss Mark’s lips lightly. 

“I will help you fix this. Believe me I will.” Jinyoung promised, and for the first time, Mark nodded in agreement.

He hated accepting help because everyone always failed him, but Jinyoung was different, he could make everything happen. At least in Mark's eyes. If there was one person to trust, it was Jinyoung. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll be right there!” Jinyoung yelled, hearing the bell at the front desk being rung. Rushing from the back corner of the shop, Jinyoung smoothed back his hair and smiled wide until he saw who was standing there. 

Wonhui. The man he spent ages trying to be enough for. The man that left him cold and abandoned with seemingly no hope of recovery. Standing there with a smug smile on his face and a single rose in his hand. 

“I knew you would be working today.” Wonhui said, taking a step closer to Jinyoung, holding out the rose. 

“I always work on this night. Why are you here?” Jinyoung took the rose but quickly set it on the counter. 

“I miss you. I realize that things just haven’t felt right without you. I know I hurt you but we can work things out right?” Moving closer to Jinyoung, Wonhui tried to touch his waist only to have Jinyoung shove by him. Moving to the back, he yelled to Jaebum that he would be leaving early. Jaebum rushed out to see what happened. 

“Is Mark oka- YOU! Get the fuck out of my store!” Jaebum nearly jumped over the counter, trying to get at Wonhui, who put his hands up. 

“I came to say sorry. I want Jinyoung back. We are going to work things out.” Wonhui looked around but Jinyoung was already leaving the shop. Completely forgetting Mark and Jackson had gone next door to the cafe to get them all drinks.

Wonhui quickly ran after him, moving to grab Jinyoung’s arm only to have him be shoved away. Moving, he stood in front of Jinyoung so he would stop walking. 

“I know you’re mad, we can talk. Please. Let's go in the cafe and talk.” Wonhui begged, looking hopeful to Jinyoung. 

“Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I’m not a cheater like you. I have a boyfriend, I love him. I’m going home to him.” Jinyoung brushed by his ex, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard the man start to laugh. 

“You. Love someone? A boyfriend? Jinyoung, when did you start lying.” Wonhui kept laughing, holding onto his stomach before he felt the sharp sting of Jinyoung’s fist connecting with his jaw. 

“I have wanted to do that for months. Fuck you! I do have a boyfriend.” Jinyoung yelled, his blood boiling the longer he looked at Wonhui. He didn’t notice Mark leaving the cafe with Jackson, too busy glaring at his ex, in what looked like a nasty fight that was about to break out between the two of them.

“Is that… oh fuck.” Jackson stopped walking, looking across the street at Jinyoung squaring off with his ex boyfriend. 

“How do you even know you care about that boy? What makes him so special? What makes you think you’re in love with him? You don’t know how to love. We tried forever, nobody can ever get in the way of your schedules, your lists.” Wonhui rolled his eyes, reaching to try and grab at Jinyoung’s hands.

Jinyoung pushed him away, pretending to shake the germs from his hands before he crossed his arms over his chest. He stood tall, proud, not scared around Wonhui for the first time ever. All those years of feeling like he wasn’t good enough, like he was inferior, that gripping fear that haunted his dreams, had vanished. And he knew why it was gone, who helped it fade away into the dark void with the rest of Jinyoung’s insecurities.

“How do I know it’s love? Because the way he looks at me... that look in his eyes… Is the way I used to look at you. Only you never seemed to notice that was my way of showing it. I may not be the best with words, and slow with my actions, but I am a fucking human and I know what love is! Love is something you are patient with, you take care of it, and I won’t make the same mistakes you did by letting the best thing to ever happen to me slip by because I was too stupid to notice. You had your chance, you fucked up. I now have my chance… and I’m going to take it.” Jinyoung stated firmly. Holding his eye contact that had his ex stumbling back. Shocked at the way Jinyoung was speaking, with a passion he didn’t know the other held.

“Baby!” Mark yelled, not liking the way the two were looking at each other, looking nervously to Jackson; seeing that even he looked upset at the situation, Mark didn’t think twice before he ran across the street. Jackson yelled to get him to stop, making Jinyoung look over and yell for Mark to be careful, grabbing him right before a car got to him. The two stumbled back but everyone seemed okay, Jinyoung looked Mark over to be safe, pure worry on his face. 

“Who is this guy? Why is he touching you!?” Mark signed, glaring angrily at the man before he looked to Jinyoung. He was completely unphased by the car that nearly took him out.

“My ex, he is trying to get me back. Wants to work things out. Wont believe me that I’m in a relationship already.” Jinyoung signed to Mark, smiling to Mark who turned to look at the male.

“He’s fucking deaf? Of course he is. You got someone that doesn’t have to listen to you constantly worrying over tests and deadlines. You never have to call him because he can’t hear you anyway.” Wonhui rolled his eyes.

“Hey, ugly, I can read lips. Go near my boyfriend again and I will smack you so hard your kids will come out with bruised faces, am I clear? I might be deaf, but I’m not weak.” Mark stated so firmly that Wonhui’s entire demeanor changed. 

“We’re late to go look at apartments baby.” Jinyoung moved to take Mark’s hand in his own.

“Late.. it’s Thursday. You work until 9, then go home and study until 11.” Wonhui said, Mark rolled his eyes.

“No, he’s leaving work early so we can go look at apartments, then we’re going to go home and make dinner together, then we’re going to watch a movie before we go to sleep.” Mark said softly moving to Jinyoung's side. 

“I told you. I’m in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know.


	5. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung learns Mark has been waiting for him to make the big move... smut ensues.

Jinyoung should have found it strange that everything he knew for a majority of his life had seemingly changed overnight. His standard everyday routine suddenly had an extra person thrown into the mix, but that someone made things go smoother. Finding an apartment was easy for them, they were able to move closer to campus, which was convenient for both Jinyoung and Mark. Jinyoung didn’t own a lot so it didn’t take him long to be moved in, and Mark was basically starting from scratch, moving from his parents house. Still, they managed to set up a beautiful place that fit the two of them, felt like a home, and was near everything they needed.

Being in a new town meant that Jinyoung would have to drive to work instead of walk like he normally would, which added an additional gas expense, but Mark had picked up work at the cafe next to the bookstore to help compensate for the cost, even if his parents provided them with a decent amount of funds to help the pair be comfortable, as far as rent and groceries were concerned. Despite Jinyoung refusing at first to accept their help, it was nice to not have to micromanage just what he bought every time he left the house. 

Dinner was now always cooked for two, and leftovers always split into lunch for two the following day. The apartment seemed to always smell like baked goods, which was thanks in large part to Mark’s doing, which Jinyoung would never find himself complaining about. And other than a few awkward moments when Jinyoung found it hard to communicate with Mark because they were too busy to be face to face, it normally resulted in one of them having to run and get a notepad. The two seemed to work in a peaceful harmony that grew easier the more adjusted they got to each other. 

Jinyoung continued with his sign language classes despite Mark telling him it was stupid and he could just keep teaching him. Which he didn’t doubt. But Jinyoung liked the school environment. It helped him stay focused. Watching Mark’s hands and lips move resulted in a primal urge to attack him, and they were still trying to take things slow.

Trying being the key word.

Walking home from his sign language class, Jinyoung’s phone went off. Looking down at the name, he raised an eyebrow before answering the call, stopping in his tracks to lean against the side of a building rather than be distracted walking. 

“Mother, what are you doing up so late?”

“My son, you know a mother never sleeps when her children are out in the world alone. Are you eating? Are you well? You never call anymore.”

“I’m well mother. I’ve moved into a new apartment recently, settled down with someone. I am just taking some time adjusting to a new place, new schedule.” Jinyoung smiled, he always found it adorable how his mother fussed, even if he knew he was a bad son for forgetting to call her more often.

“Moved? Your father mentioned you were moving. Closer to school he said, smart. Focusing on your academics. I wanted to call because of an email you sent, regarding procedures for hearing loss repair surgery? Why the sudden interest? Your major has never been in otolaryngology before. I thought you were studying neurology.”

“Mother. The man I’m seeing now…. He is deaf.” Jinyoung paused, hearing his mother hum on the other end. “His hearing was damaged in a bad accident and from what I’ve been told, there is a small hope it can be fixed, but the procedures are all experimental, and expensive. I wanted to know what you and Father thought. That’s what you both practice in. I figured you could be of help, or know someone who can help me.”

“My son, always trying to save the world… does he want his hearing repaired, or do you want his hearing repaired?”

“He does. I know he does. He has such bad fits Mother. His moods, his judgement, his timing. He gets into dark places and hides away for days because he is so upset by what is going on, I know that if it’s something that can be fixed and it’s given a fair chance, he may have a shot at a happy and healthy life again; and that’s something I want to provide for him. He is an artist, at least his major is art, you should see it. He is so talented, and it’s all so beautiful, but when he gets upset, he destroys his work and it hurts my heart.” Jinyoung made clear, hoping that his mother could hear the determination in his voice,

“Jinyoung, I have never seen you so passionate about something. I will talk with your father, but we will want to meet with him. As parents wanting to meet someone our son moved in with, but also as a patient. During your next break, do you think you both can come down to Busan for a few days? I’m not sure how long this will take but we will try to clear our schedules to help.”

“I think it will be a nice surprise for him, we can do that for sure. I’ll look over my schedule and tell you when I’m going to be free.” 

“I’ll email you with any results that I find until then, let me know who his current doctors are, maybe I can request the test results they’ve accumulated to get a jump start. Take care of yourself son, I am excited to see you both very soon.”

Jinyoung hung up after saying goodbye with his mother, he felt a small burst of optimism in his chest about this project. He wanted it to remain hidden from Mark however, at least for now. Since nothing was for sure, he didn’t want to get Mark’s hopes up that he could offer him some magic cure when he knew that he couldn’t. His parents were respected in their field, so if anyone could help them, it would be them.

Walking back to their building, Jinyoung saw Mark sitting outside, raising an eyebrow, he quickly ran over to see if he was okay. Kneeling down so that Mark could see him, he put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, rubbing gently to get Mark to look up at him. 

“Did you fall asleep out here?” Jinyoung worried, his eyebrows knitting together.

“I came out to wait for you, I forgot my key inside when I went to work, so I wasn’t able to get in. You weren’t answering your phone.” Mark frowned, rubbing at his tired eyes. Jinyoung quickly looked to see the many missed messages from Mark. How could he have missed them? Then he noticed the time stamp, he called while he was on the phone with his mother. Strange that it didn’t come through to let him know. 

“I’m sorry baby, my mother called to check up on me. I guess I didn’t see them come in. Come on, let’s get you inside, you must be freezing. You know I keep reminding you to bring your jacket.” Jinyoung frowned some more, helping Mark to his feet.

“Is she doing okay?” Mark smiled, still a bit sleepy as he faced Jinyoung who nodded his head. “Good, I wish to meet her one day.” And Jinyoung smiled at that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Halloween Party?” 

“Yeah. We’re going to have one at the house, thought it would be cool if you came. You can bring Mark with you.” Jackson jumped up to sit on the counter, ignoring Jinyoung trying to shove him off.

“You boys and your fraternities. I’ll talk to him and see what he wants to do. Maybe getting dressed up and going out will be fun, but I know he doesn’t like it when people try to scare him.” Jinyoung smirked, sitting back in his seat remembering the conversation they had a few days prior about Halloween. “Get off the counter and go get us coffee.”

“Bossy, where is lover boy? Isn’t he normally attached at your hip.” Jackson climbed down and looked around.

“He’s working on a big project for school, I told him to stay home and focus. He keeps texting me about how he’s about to throw the bowl of fruit out of the window.” Jinyoung snickered, imagining Mark glaring angrily at grapes in their living room while he’s trying to paint. Reaching for his phone, he opened up their texts and quickly started typing to Mark.

JY: Baby, I think we should have fruit salad for dinner, what do you think?

The answer was almost instant.

MK: I think you can sleep with this bowl of fruit when you get home instead of me.

Jinyoung cracked up, the mental image of him spooning a bowl of fruit on the sofa while Mark seethed in their bed came to mind. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to imagine much since Mark sent him a little text image in his next message. Jinyoung saved it to his phone before he went back to the text message.

JY: I’d rather sleep with you. ;)

It wasn’t until after he hit sent, did he realize what he had said. His eyes went wide and he quickly threw his phone onto the desk. They had been together for a few months at this point but sex was never really a topic that had come up. There had been some touching, a few experimental nights, they had seen each other naked plenty of times, but Jinyoung was always so scared to take things to the next level. It had nothing to do with the fact that Mark was deaf, but that he never wanted Mark to feel like sex was all he was after.

Even if the very idea was insane with how Jinyoung had never done anything before to give Mark that impression, and it was now again all in his head. Groaning to himself, Jinyoung lowered his head and let it bang on the desk several times, feeling the phone buzz along with Mark’s text tone; he was almost too scared to look at it. He just whimpered into the papers littering the wooden desk before he peaked up to see the glowing light on the screen.

MK: Well it’s about damn time, I thought you were never going to make the first move.

“Jinyoung…” Jackson called, raising an eyebrow.

“Jinyoung where are you?” He called again, moving towards the desk with the coffee in his hand, he peaked around the desk to find Jinyoung on the floor among a pile of books. The chair knocked over and his face covered with his arms. Setting the drink down carefully, Jackson rushed over to help Jinyoung up, only to be shoved away.

“No leave me here!”

“What the hell happened!!!” 

“How did I not know that my boyfriend has been waiting for me to make a move on him?!” Jinyoung groaned, reaching to pull a few more books over his face. Jackson scoffed and stopped him before he could get any more on top of him.

“Oh did he finally tell you?” Jackson moved a few more books off Jinyoung, having to jump back quickly to avoid Jinyoung’s swinging hands, but he wasn’t fast enough. Nearly knocking his head against the desk, Jinyoung jumped up and slammed him back against the counter, the loud thud rang through the empty store. Several more books fell to the floor but Jinyoung seemed to not care about being hit in the head with them.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINALLY?” Jinyoung yelled, glaring at Jackson as if he had just told him the most horrible of news.

“RELAX JINYOUNG! I didn’t mean to overhear him and Youngjae talking in the cafe. I was waiting with Jaebum with drinks while they were drawing. He mentioned something about how he wanted to take things to the next level but he didn’t know how to bring it up. How you seem to have a plan for everything, so he figured it was in the plan somewhere, he just hoped it was soon.” Jackson moved his hand to rub the back of his head, frowning at the bump he could feel growing. Jinyoung’s eyes grew wide as he scrambled to his feet.

“Close up the shop.” Jinyoung yelled, quickly running in the back to grab his jacket. Nearly tripping over himself in the process.

“BUT I DON’T WORK HERE!” Jackson yelled after Jinyoung as he started to run for the door.

“CALL JAEBUM, HE WILL HELP YOU.” Jinyoung yelled back as he left, bolting down the street, thanking God he decided to drive straight from school to work, rather than take the bus like he had been.

Jinyoung was a wreck while he drove, stopping off at the pharmacy to stand awkwardly in the condom aisle for 20 minutes trying to figure out what he should buy. Were they really going to do this? Mark surely must be tired from working, or have to finish his work? Was there even time? They had school early, which meant it couldn’t be a long night.

It was then he remembered their talk, his promise. Mark wanted them to make love on their first night in the new apartment, but both of them had been so tired it slipped their minds. Then after that, between school work, getting settled, and actual work; it seemed like Jinyoung’s mind was preoccupied.

He owed this to Mark.

Groaning as he fell deeper and deeper into his head, Jinyoung grabbed a normal package of condoms, and a bottle of lube, along with a bag of Mark’s favorite candy and made his way to the checkout section. He ignored the strange looks from the elderly woman behind him, clearly judging his selection. When he got up to the counter, he didn’t make eye contact with the blushing girl ringing his items up, giggling under her breath as she threw the condoms and the lube into a bag.

He was a man, he didn’t know why he was getting so flustered.

Yes he did. Because he was buying these things to go and make love to his boyfriend for the first time. A boy who came into his life and changed everything he knew to be right, who opened him up in every impossible way, that he loved more than he thought he was capable of loving, and to him that was more nerve wracking than anything. He hadn’t had sex in ages, what if he came quickly and ruined all the fun? What if he wasn’t even any good by Mark’s standards. Was Mark a virgin? Why didn’t he know if he was or not. Groaning he took the bag from the girl, not knowing how long he had been standing there worrying, looking around to see a line of people glaring at him, and he quickly left before he could further embarrass himself.

“You are an adult, who is going to have safe sex, what are they looking at you weird for.” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath, getting into his car with a huff before he sat there trying to calm his nerves. 

Looking over to his phone that was sitting in the cup holder, he pushed the side button to light up the lock screen, smiling at the picture of Mark he had taken the first day they moved in. He was exhausted, and curled up in Jinyoung’s hoodie on their sofa. He looked so gorgeous, Jinyoung found himself watching him for a while before he carried him to bed. 

He could do this. They could do this. They needed to do this because they loved each other and this is what two people who loved each other did right?

Right.

_______________________________________________________________________

The phone going off startled Mark. Frowning when he realized it was a number he didn’t recognize, he moved to quickly answer. He was sure people were trying to talk to him, he rubbed his face frustrated and took a deep breath. Times like this he hated having a phone. He never knew how to properly talk to the person on the other line without sounding rude.

“I’m sorry I can’t… I can’t hear you. If this is important can you text me?? I’m deaf. I’m sorry I can’t understand you. Whoever you are, please text me with what you’re trying to say.” Mark spoke softly, frowning since he had no way of knowing who was trying to communicate with him. He saw the line disconnect, gripping the phone tighter in his hand, he quickly moved to Jinyoung’s laptop and turned it on. 

Once he got the internet browser up, he googled the number that called him, a simple thing he had gotten in the habit of doing, his phone falling to the ground at the search results that came up.

A hospital?!

Mark went into a panic. Quickly getting down to grab for the phone, searching for Jinyoung’s number. He called him over and over but every time the facetime call wouldn’t connect, he felt his stomach get sicker and sicker. His texts were being ignored. Something was wrong.

He took a deep breath and looked at the clock, Jinyoung should have still been at work, so he facetime called Jackson. The male answered quickly looking rather confused at his phone. He looked up to someone saying something Mark clearly couldn’t hear before he held the phone so Mark could see his face better.

“Is Jinyoung not home yet? He left a while ago.” Jackson said, Mark furrowed his eyebrows at the words. Jinyoung was supposed to be working until late.

“He isn’t here, no. A hospital just called me, can you call this number please and see what they want?” Mark scribbled it down on a piece of paper before he held it up for Jackson to copy. Jackson handed the phone over to Youngjae who seemed to be visiting, the blond smiled and waved happily, frowning the second he saw the worried look on Mark’s face.

“Is everything okay?” He looked to Jackson who was using the stores phone to call the number Mark gave him.

“Front desk, how may I help you?” 

“Yes this is Jackson Wang, our friend Mark Tuan received a call from somewhere in the hospital a little while ago, we aren’t sure who tried to call him. Is there any chance his boyfriend Park Jinyoung was admitted or can we know the reason you’re trying to call him?” Jackson asked the woman, chewing on his lower lip. Youngjae gasped, moving to get closer to the phone so he could better hear with his good ear. 

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t give out any patient information.” The woman said and Jackson sighed.

“Ma’am, Mark would be listed as his emergency contact, but he’s deaf… so if you tried to call him he doesn’t know what it’s for. I have him with me here, I can tell him what he needs to know. He wants to know if this is about his boyfriend Jinyoung.” Jackson said again, waiting for the woman, it sounded like she was typing something before she let out a worried sigh.

“Park Jinyoung was admitted to the emergency room a little while ago, he was pulled from a car accident. Mark Tuan is listed as his only emergency contact, if anything else is to be said, he needs to come in person.” The woman said and Jackson groaned, Thanking her several times before he hung up. Moving to the phone, Youngjae quickly signed to Mark what was going on. Marks face dropped, into an expression neither of them could understand.

“COME GET ME! I CAN’T SIT HERE. YOUNGJAE COME PICK ME UP!” Mark yelled into the phone, quickly hanging it up. Youngjae quickly grabbed for his drink and his keys and did as Mark asked, rushing out of the building. He nearly went head first into JB who had showed up to help Jackson with running the store on his own.

“Whoa hey where you going?” Jaebum smirked, moving to grab for Youngjae who skirted away from him quickly.

“Jinyoung was in a car accident, I have to take Mark to the hospital. Go help Jackson, and again, not interested.” Youngjae said as he quickly ran for his car, Jaebum groaned, rushing inside to be with Jackson.

Youngjae knew that Mark would be on the side of the street waiting for him when he pulled up, Mark was hard to understand through his tears as he bolted into the car and yelled for Youngjae to put his foot on it. Youngjae knew he was scared so he didn’t mind how worked up Mark was. Every stop light he would sign to Mark to make it easier on both of them, trying to calm him down. He explained how the woman said that Mark had been made Jinyoung’s emergency contact, which Mark said must have been a recent change since as far as he knew, it was still Jaebum since his parents lived so far away. 

When they got to the hospital, Mark waited for Youngjae before he ran inside, looking around nervously at all the signs to lead him to the emergency room, getting to the front desk, he signed to Youngjae before looking to the nurse.

“This is Mark Tuan, you guys called him in regards to his boyfriend, Park Jinyoung. Was he admitted here?” Youngjae asked, looking at the woman, Mark quickly handed over his identification card so the woman knew who he was before he signed to Youngjae. “Patience.” Youngjae mouthed to him and Mark whimpered. The woman got up and called for the doctors taking care of Jinyoung, explaining the situation when they arrived. A man walked over taking the file and bowed his head politely at the two young boys.

“I’ll translate for you. Mark is deaf.” Youngjae explained, the doctor nodded, understanding.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Gan. I’ve been looking after Mr Park since he was admitted. He was in a car accident a few hours ago and has been admitted with a concussion, minor bruising to his ribs, his leg was crushed by the door but luckily nothing is broken. He has several stitches however that need to be taken care of. We were able to get him bandaged up, and gave him something for the pain. He’s resting now. If everything checks out, he can go home in the morning.” The man stated and Mark blinked, trying so hard to keep up but it was impossible for him with how fast the doctor spoke. Youngjae turned to Mark and did his best to sign everything for him, Mark nodded his head following along to Youngjae’s hands before he turned to the doctor.

“Am I allowed to see him?” Mark asked and the man nodded, pointing towards a hallway. 

“Go down that hallway and up the elevator. third floor, room fifty-three.” He added, and both Mark and Youngjae bowed before rushing to follow the doctor’s directions, choosing the stairs over the elevator to save them both some time. Mark let himself in first, the lights were dim since Jinyoung was resting, but Mark could see him illuminated from the various monitors that were working away in the corner of the room. Getting closer to the bed, Mark took the hand not bandaged up and carefully held it in his own. 

“My love... You’re always so cautious, how did this happen.” Mark whimpered, bending down to kiss at Jinyoung’s forehead gently before he gave his hand a light squeeze. 

“I know you’re going to say no, but do you wanna come home with me tonight and we can come back for him in the morning?” Youngjae signed from the other side of the bed, Mark shook his head no and made himself comfortable next to Jinyoung, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You can’t sit up all night watching him, he will be mad if you put your health at risk.” Youngjae added, speaking up this time and Mark just narrowed his eyebrows.

“Don’t… not right now, don’t. I won't leave his side, he would never leave mine.” Mark made clear, looking down to Jinyoung. He watched his steady breathing, the peaceful look on his face despite the cuts and bruises to his perfect skin. “I won't leave him.” Mark said again, finalizing his decision. Youngjae sighed, sinking down in the chair next to him. He wouldn’t leave Mark there alone.

It took several hours for Jinyoung to wake up from the medication they gave him, a slight discomfort all over his body, causing him to shift before he noticed the weight next to him. He saw Mark sleeping in an uncomfortable position at the end of the bed, and Youngjae passed out in the chair next to him. Raising an eyebrow, he scanned the room, a hospital? Why was he in a hospital. Groaning some, he moved his hand from Mark’s, waking the boy up. Mark shot up quickly and wiped the sleep from his eyes to look at Jinyoung.

“Baby.” Jinyoung said softly, licking over his lips. He winced at the dried bit of blood, not a big fan of the copper taste.

“I’m here. I’m right here love. You’re okay, I promise.” Mark’s sleepy voice in full effect as he tried to get closer to Jinyoung without hurting him.

“I don’t remember how I got here, what happened?” Jinyoung’s voice was weak, dry. Mark took it as a sign to grab for the cup of water he had set out ready for when Jinyoung woke up. Carefully, he used the straw to help Jinyoung drink some before setting the cup back down.

“I don’t know all the details, you were in a car accident? They said your leg was hurt, your ribs are bruised but you’re going to be okay. Do you remember anything? You’re always so careful baby.” Mark frowned, keeping close to Jinyoung now that he was awake. With the lighting so bad, he wanted to make sure he could see his lips, should he try to talk to him.

“I was at the store getting something for us, I wanted to come home early and surprise you…” Jinyoung moved his head to get comfortable, wincing when he felt the pain in his ribs. “I pulled out of the shopping center and a car came so fast around the turn, right into me. I’m lucky to be alive. I’m sorry I didn’t watch better, my mind was… on something else.” Jinyoung frowned, giving Mark’s hand a tight squeeze.

“What’s so important that you’re not paying attention to the road?” Mark didn’t want to wake Youngjae but he couldn’t fathom Jinyoung being so silly.

“I wanted… to buy condoms and stuff so that we could, you know. I promised you once we were settled in the apartment we would make love and I’ve been so busy with my schedules I forgot. I wanted to make it up to you, I got nervous... “ Jinyoung confessed, happy the dim lighting in the room prevented Mark from seeing how embarrassed he was getting over this.

“You what… sex?? You were having sex??” Mark gasped, his eyes going wide as he snatched his hand away from Jinyoung. Jinyoung quickly waved his hand and shook his head no, trying to get Mark to understand.

“I was buying things so we could have sex, because I promised you we would… and we haven’t yet.. So my mind was on going home to make love to you and I didn’t look where I was going.” Jinyoung did his best to sign, hoping that Mark could understand him.

Whimpering, Mark watched his hands carefully before he moved to slap his own hand over his face, he groaned to himself before he looked to Jinyoung. 

“You put your life at risk over our sex life?! Jinyoung, that was so stupid of you! You know I’ll wait forever for you!” Mark signed, the look of clear anger on his face. Jinyoung could only frown, looking down at the covers over his body. 

“You shouldn’t have to! I’ve spent too long not making you a priority.” Jinyoung spoke, looking down at the covers so Mark couldn’t see his lips. He felt Mark’s fingers under his jaw lift his head up.

“Don’t you dare do that, what did you just say?” Mark glared, and it was probably the only time Jinyoung had ever seen him angry before. The look in his eyes almost frightening.

“That I spend enough time not making you a priority, and it’s time I started doing so.” Jinyoung stated clearly, eyes locking with Mark’s own.

Mark sighed, leaning in to press his head to Jinyoung’s own, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as nothing but the steady beeping of the machines Jinyoung was hooked up to filled the room. Jinyoung reached his free hand up, cupping under Mark’s jaw lightly, wanting so badly to pull him in for a kiss and hope to be forgiven; but he remained still. 

“You do more for me than anyone ever has, and probably ever will. It’s not your fault that you’re set in your ways when it comes to schedules, but don’t ever, ever, for one second think that I don’t feel loved enough, or cherished enough because I know that everything you do, is for us.” Mark said softly, keeping their heads together. His words but a whisper, but Jinyoung felt as if they were being yelled right at his heart. He only responded by lifting his head up to let their lips meet, keeping it simple since he was still in a great amount of pain, but he needed Mark to know he heard him.

“You are my world, I promise I will do everything to make you happy… and proud to be with me. Starting with us finally getting down to business once I’m out of here.” Jinyoung frowned, looking at the beeping machines before his eyes fell back on Mark. When he saw the slight smirk on Mark’s face, he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“What on earth is that for?” 

“I didn’t know you were so hell bent on having sex with me, if I knew that, I probably would have made a move on you ages ago.” Mark couldn’t help but laugh, covering his mouth to not be so loud with Youngjae sleeping right next to them.

“Not even close to funny.” Jinyoung signed before giving Mark a playful push.

“You’re okay, that’s all that matters. Please, rest. The more you rest the sooner you will come home to me, the sooner you can be where you belong.” Mark slid off the bed and moved to fix the covers over Jinyoung’s body. He took extra caution around some of his bandages before kissing the top of his eyes. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered softly before he reached up to touch Mark’s cheek.

He couldn’t see him, but Mark knew he said ‘I love you.’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Finally! We thought you two were never going to show up.” Jackson patted Jinyoung on the shoulder as they walked into the apartment. Taking off their shoes, the two were decked out in the couples costume Mark had spent weeks convincing Jinyoung to wear. 

Getting Jinyoung in a costume period was enough of an accomplishment, but to get him to agree to dress up as the counterpart to someone else, Mark had a power over him nobody could understand.

“Jinyoung is still so nervous when he drives, so he took it slow.” Mark rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder, knowing that Jinyoung had some trauma from the accident that made him extra nervous in car’s, understandably so. 

It had been a few weeks since the accident and they were attending the Halloween party at Jackson and Jaebum’s apartment. When they arrived, it seemed everyone was there, the music was going, the food was in endless supply, the drinks had already started to flow. Mark kept close to Jinyoung as they walked into the kitchen and helped themselves to whatever overly spiked drink was floating in the punch bowl. One sip in, Jinyoung was coughing for air, Mark looked at the glass as if he were silently asking what it’s motive was. 

It was strong, this would be an interesting night.

A few hours in, Jinyoung was nice and drunk. The redness in his ears had spread to his cheeks and neck. Mark was no better, but neither of them seemed to care. They were busy dancing together among a sea of other people, even if Mark had no idea what song was playing, it wasn’t hard for him to feel the floor vibrating and follow Jinyoung’s lead. 

Jinyoung’s hands were wrapped around his slim torso tightly, keeping it pressed up against him in a public display of affection that had even Jackson clutching his pearls. Nobody had seen Jinyoung drunk, nor this open about his private life before. It was a whole new side to him, but not a bad one in the slightest.

Halfway through the dancing, Mark spun around to look eye to eye at Jinyoung, offering him a smile before he leaned his head into his neck and started to kiss along the heated skin. Jinyoung’s hands slid to Mark’s hips and gripped tighter, drawing him closer by the hem of his costume. 

“You are being bad.” Jinyoung said, forcing Mark to pick his head up so he could read what Jinyoung was saying to him. “You’re being bad.” Jinyoung repeated, giving Mark a not so innocent look.

“You’re all healed, do I have to keep behaving? You look so good in this costume.” Mark smiled as innocently as he could, pushing his slim hips against Jinyoung’s own as the two started to back out of the dance floor and towards a more private section of the apartment.

“I think you picked this just to see what I’m like in tight pants.” Jinyoung sighed, knowing that in the dark it wouldn’t be easy for Mark to see his lips. Mark shrugged, not even trying to deny that what Jinyoung was saying was true.

“Neither of us are okay to drive though, shame… If we were home alone right now.” Mark started and all Jinyoung could do was groan. His hands automatically pulling Mark in as he spun them around, pushing his lover up against the wall to kiss frantically at his lips. He didn’t know what it was about Mark that made him break every rule he ever had about public displays of affection, maybe it was the alcohol running through his veins that destroyed his filters, but tonight, all he wanted was to see Mark’s skin tight superhero costume laying on the floor of their apartment bedroom. 

“You are going to regret being this flirty when we get home tonight. I am going to make you suffer and wait until I sober up so I’m fully able to use everything I have.” Jinyoung spoke of course of the cursed whiskey dick syndrome. Drinking so much it was near impossible to get erect. 

“If you don’t fall asleep first, I’m holding you to that.” Mark smirked, leaning up to kiss Jinyoung again. The two only parted ways when Jinyoung heard a cough next to them, looking away from Mark, he saw someone who had come out of the room nearby, looking at them. It was dark, so Jinyoung had to squint to see who it was but when he did, he felt his blood boil for another reason.

“What are you fucking doing here?” Jinyoung growled, glaring at his ex who had an amused look on his face. Wonhui’s lack of costume, no shock to Jinyoung, but it seemed his costume came as something of a surprise. 

“I came with a date who’s friends with Bambam. Since when do you dress up for Halloween?” He rose an eyebrow, looking at the two matching men before him.

“Let me guess, Super Schedule and Deaf Boy?” He thought he was so hysterical, and the more he smirked the more Jinyoung wanted to smack it off his face. “I assume it was his idea.”

“None of your business, why are you watching us freak? Don’t you have better things to do than spy on kissing couples?” Jinyoung took Mark’s hand in his own, more than anxious to get them out of the party now that he knew his ex was there.

“Well I didn’t believe it was you at first, since it looked like human affection, and I know you’re incapable of that outside closed doors and certain hours. So I just was a bit surprised is all.” Wonhui shrugged, Jinyoung growled at him. 

“What is he saying.” Mark frowned, trying to make it out but with the dim lighting it was proving challenging, he tugged at Jinyoung’s arm, giving his boyfriend a look.

“It’s not important.” Jinyoung signed, taking Mark’s hand in his own, dragging him away from Wonhui.

“Awe, don’t like an audience do you? Wait no it’s after ten, which means you have an hour of studying before bed.” He said, and Jinyoung lost it. He dropped Mark’s hand to lunge at his ex, slamming him up against the wall with a crushing force that had several hung pictures fall to the floor.

“Talk to me, about me, to my boyfriend, or about my boyfriend again and so help me Wonhui I will make you regret ever being born, do you understand? This is why we didn’t work out, THIS. You are an impossible asshole that doesn’t know how to give people space and I was a fool for years to think that you’d ever love me for who I was, rather than try and change everything about me.” Jinyoung growled, keeping his grip on his ex tight. Mark stood by, looking when Youngjae ran over asking what was going on. Mark shrugged, he couldn’t see Jinyoung’s lips but he knew he was upset from his body language.

“I loved you for years unconditionally, while you never accepted me for who I was. You were nasty to me, you were abusive to me, and you fucking suck in bed.” Jinyoung slammed him back again before letting him go. Youngjae’s jaw dropped, signing to Mark quickly what Jinyoung had been saying. 

“You think it’s easy putting up with a frigid prick who thought he was better than everyone at everything? Whose only becoming a doctor to make mommy and daddy happy, but has no real passion of his own. You are a robot Jinyoung, you have no feeling, and no care for anyone but yourself. You are impossible to love, and the only reason it’s working now is because your handicap boyfriend doesn’t know how insufferable you are because he can’t fucking hear your superiority complex.” Wonhui pushed Jinyoung off him as hard as he could, but it seemed Jinyoung overpowered him more than he thought he could. But his words had consequences. Within seconds he was on the floor, Jinyoung’s body pushing him down as his fists connected with his face. Mark was in no rush to stop him either, not with what Youngjae having told him he said. 

It wasn’t until JB ran over and pulled Jinyoung off did the fight finally stop, looking at the both of them, confused. 

“What the hell happened, how did you even get in here?” He growled, shoving Wonhui in the direction of the front door. 

“I got invited.” He tried to protest but by then Jackson was there helping get him out of the building. The two of them threw him out into the hallway, chucking his shoes at him without a care in the world before they slammed the door in his face. Jinyoung watched the whole scene happen before he went to join Mark’s side.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Mark signed, and Jinyoung shook his head no. Oddly sobered up from the fighting, he wrapped an arm around Mark and drew him in close.

“I’m okay. I’m ready to go home though.” Jinyoung spoke, looking right at Mark so he could understand. He nodded his head before moving to head towards the front door with Jinyoung. 

“You guys okay? Do you need me to drive you home?” Youngjae asked, heading to the door with them, looking worried at Jinyoung who shook his head no.

“Thank you for asking but we will be okay. Tell Jaebum to stop trying though. He’s looking like a lost puppy every time you turn him down.” Jinyong smirked, giving Youngjae a playful wink before he and Mark took their leave.

“You okay to drive?” Mark asked, walking out of the building with Jinyoung, heading down to where their car was parked.

“Yeah, I know I’ll be okay. Beating him up was oddly satisfying.” Jinyoung smirked while signing, moving to take Mark’s hand once he was done.

“Well lets shower when we get home, then head to bed. We still have to start packing for the trip to your parents.” Mark spoke, the nervous tone obvious to Jinyoung, who stopped them before Mark could get into the car.

“I have told you a million times, they are going to love you. They know I’m gay, they have always supported me.” Jinyoung spoke, knowing that there was sufficiently enough lighting for Mark to see him.

“Yes, it doesn’t matter that I’m a guy… but I’m deaf. Surely they will see me as an obstacle preventing their son from focusing on the task at hand.” Mark frowned, looking down at the pavement. 

“Hey.” Jinyoung lifted his head up making it so Mark was looking right at him. “They already know you’re deaf, and they don’t care. Why would they? I don’t ever want to hear you beat yourself up for this again, do you understand? Being deaf does not make you a problem to people around you.” Jinyoung spoke slowly, and clearly, so that Mark would understand everything in one go. Whimpering slightly, Mark surged up to press his lips to Jinyoung’s own, his arms wrapping around his.

“You never told me they already knew!” Mark teased, playfully pushing Jinyoung before he moved to open his door.

“Because you being deaf doesn’t matter, love. It’s just something about you, but it doesn’t define you.” Jinyoung signed, shutting the door once Mark was situated before he himself got in. 

He was still nervous after the wreck, who wouldn’t be. He took every turn with such caution but Mark was a blessing in it all. He kept his hand on Jinyoung’s knee and would give him a reassuring squeeze whenever he noticed Jinyoung getting too scared. It was times like this Jinyoung knew that he made the right choice in sitting on the bench that second day, and the day after that. That he made the right choice in breaking his schedule for this brown eyed boy with more love in his heart than anyone he’d ever met before.

When they finally got home Jinyoung felt better. More at ease that they arrived safely. He climbed out and walked up to their apartment with Mark, opening the door for them before he left his shoes with the others. 

“You know it’s times like these I realize just how lucky I am.” Jinyoung stated, walking with Mark to the bedroom where he watched his lover start to remove the skin tight costume.

“Oh yeah? How so?” Mark smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed as he continued to undress.

“Because you have this insane ability to love me, even when I can’t love myself. You are beautiful in every single way… you don’t mind that I’m crazy and can’t see beyond my schedules sometimes..” Jinyoung sighed, moving to remove his own costume before he felt Mark’s hands on his back. Looking behind him gently, he saw Mark kiss over his shoulder blades. Chills ran down his back, his breathing evened out as Mark’s warm hands slid up to rest on his shoulders. 

“I don’t care about schedules, or lists. I know that once school is over and you’re the amazing handsome doctor that I know you can be, you’re going to finally be free of living a life planned for you and be able to make one for your own. You’re going to do so many amazing things and I’ll be by your side to the best of my ability.” Mark spoke gently, kissing lightly at Jinyoung’s skin between his words. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the last bit, turning in his spot to get a better look at Mark.

“To the best of your ability? Don’t tell me…”

“This has nothing to do with me being deaf, but you’ll be a doctor baby. There is a lot that someone like me can’t do as far as that. I’m an art student, I’ll only understand so much about what you do, so I’ll do the best I can to help you when it gets to be too much, and never stray from your side.” Mark smiled wide, his hands falling to Jinyoung’s chest as he ran his fingertips over the defined muscles. Nobody would think that Jinyoung had the body that he did, given the way he carried himself and dressed, but he was stunning out of his clothes and Mark often found it hard to keep his hands to himself. 

“You really are a dream come true.” Jinyoung spoke, walking them backwards slowly until Mark’s legs hit the bed. He watched his boyfriend’s body fall back, bending some, he took the hem of his pants and pulled them down, getting Mark completely undressed. “No underwear?” He raised an eyebrow and Mark blushed. He didn’t understand what Jinyoung had said but he could only imagine with the way he was looking his body over. 

“Baby… I want you.” Mark whimpered, his body rolling in the most seductive way, Jinyoung’s hands ran over the exposed skin, pulling Mark’s hips down to the edge of the bed.

“Whatever you want my love, it’s yours.” Jinyoung bent his body, kissing along Mark’s stomach, lightly working his way up to his neck. 

“No teasing this time.” Mark made clear, Jinyoung simply smirked against his skin before he placed several more kisses to the sensitive skin covering Mark’s collar bones. A spot he knew drove the other wild. Within seconds he felt Mark’s cock swelling between them, pressing against his hips as he tried to grind against Jinyoung for relief. 

“What did I say?” Mark whimpered, moving to push Jinyoung’s head up so they were face to face. He didn’t want more words though, he surged forward and captured Jinyoung’s lips in his own for a heated kiss.

He was a virgin, he knew Jinyoung knew that, but it wasn’t as if they had never done anything before. He had blown Jinyoung several times, been blown by Jinyoung just as many. He’d had Jinyoung’s fingers in him but they always seemed so scared to take it further. Not tonight. Jinyoung was going to give into him, he would make sure of it.

Parting from the kiss, Mark moved to get the rest of Jinyoung’s costume off, pushing the fabric down around his ankles to free his own pulsing erection from the offensive boxer material. Feeling the slick skin slapping against his own erection had Mark purring out, body rolling up automatically.

“Don’t be gentle, I won't break. Please…” Mark whimpered, looking up at his lover, getting lost in how erotic he looked with that hungry desire fueled look in his eyes. “Fuck… Jinyoungie.”

“I have to get you ready.” Jinyoung signed, moving to grab the things he had bought the night of the accident. A small bottle of lube and a condom. He laid them on the bed before he moved to get Mark better situated. “Relax baby. I’m going to take good care of you.”

Mark knew it was true. Nodding his head, he watched carefully as Jinyoung moved about getting the clothes completely off before he grabbed for the lube. With one swift motion he had Mark on his stomach, moving his body to get his ass up in the air. It meant Mark couldn’t see him, and he was about to protest when he felt slicked up fingers teasing around his entrance. Eyes fluttering shut, Mark instinctively pushed his hips back in a cry for more. All Jinyoung could do was smirk as he traced along the rim of muscles a few times, dipping his finger in gently until he felt comfortable sliding more in. Mark groaned out, happy Jinyoung was taking his time even if a part of him was ready to just get it all over with. He knew Jinyoung would be calculated, take extra care of him, and for that he was internally thankful. 

The feeling of Jinyoung's slender finger sliding inside him was more than welcomed, but Mark’s needy whimpers let Jinyoung know he wanted more. He was ready for more. 

Jinyoung carefully added a second finger, working his way up to three. A little smaller than what his actual size was, so it wouldn’t hurt too bad going in. The noises Mark was making were simply delicious. Gentle groaning and soft panting every time, getting louder as Jinyoung’s fingertips brushed against the sweet spot deep inside him. Within minutes Mark was a writhing begging mess, whimpering into the mattress for Jinyoung to make love to him.

Who was he to argue with that? 

Moving his body some, Jinyoung slid his fingers out and got Mark flipped over onto his back. Smirking at the blissed out look covering Marks face. The heated rose color along his chest and cheeks. Jinyoung didn’t know much about art, but he would hang a painting of how Mark looked in his office. 

“Don’t tease. You’re looking at me funny!” Mark whimpered, trying to nudge Jinyoung down with his legs. “Please. I want it so bad.” He added, licking over his lips to try and quench an insatiable thirst. 

“You look so stunning, forgive me. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anyone more beautiful.” Jinyoung blurted out, grabbing for the condom to make quick work of sliding it carefully on himself. Mark only blushed, looking away from Jinyoung feeling so open and vulnerable. Nobody ever treated him like he was art before, it was a new sensation for him. 

“Ready?” Jinyoung signed and Mark nodded. More than ready for Jinyoung. 

Carefully gripping the base of his cock, Jinyoung lined himself up with Mark’s prepared hole and slid in. Inch by inch, until his hips were flushed against Mark's ass. The feeling of his tight heat was unreal, it took everything in him not to lose his mind right then and there. Mark flinched at the small sting from Jinyoung being bigger than he was stretched to, but within seconds the pain was long forgotten. Jinyoung’s hips started to move and it was as if Mark was breathing for the first time, even if he felt the breath knocked out of him simultaneously. 

They didn’t need words now, but it was the first real time Mark hated being deaf. He wanted to hear what Jinyoung sounded like, what sex sounded like. He didn’t know if he was being too loud, too quiet, but in this moment he hated his impairment. 

He wouldn’t let it show though. No. Because even if he couldn’t hear Jinyoung, he felt him, tasted him, smelled him. The feel of their tongues melding together as Jinyoung’s hips picked up speed. The sweat from their bodies mixing together making it almost too slippery for them to be stable. Jinyoung found comfort in gripping the bed in lieu of Mark for more stability. The sound of their bodies moving together filling the room, probably the neighbors as well.

When they both started to cramp, they switched positions. Mark happily got on his hands and knees, not like he needed to see what Jinyoung was saying to know what he wanted. The second Jinyoung slid back in, his mind went foggy again, plunged into the perfect world of his lovers well timed and powerful strokes. Mark found himself pushing up from the mattress to push their bodies together. Slowing things down to help prevent his budding orgasm from ruining things too quickly. Jinyoung wrapped his arms tightly around Mark as he worked with the new angle, loving having Mark pressed close to his body. Loving how Mark seemed to fit perfectly everywhere and know what he wanted before Jinyoung could even move him.

Time became irrelevant, neither of them had school the following day, so wasting the time away in the throngs of passion suited them both just fine. Mark found himself pushed down into the mattress once their bodies tired again, Jinyoung close to his orgasm from the sporadic hip thrusts. Mark welcomed it as the friction of his cock rubbing against the bedding became almost too much for him. He let out a loud cry when he came, not even aware of how loud he was being as his whole body shook from the force. Jinyoung followed behind, gasping for air as he spilled his seed into the condom, slowing himself down to get them both comfortable before he collapsed on top of Mark. 

They laid there for a while, both drifting in and out of sleep as they did their best to even out their breathing and cool their bodies. Jinyoung picked his head up after a while, sliding his now flaccid member from Mark before getting up to throw away the condom. It was late, even the city lights seemed to be dim at this hour. It was hard to see but Jinyoung knew where everything was by heart. Mark stirred and whimpered when he felt the empty bed, sitting up carefully, body aching all over. He rubbed at his eye with the back of his hand before he looked for Jinyoung, smirking when he saw him pulling clean bedding from the little closet.

“Forget that. Come back to bed.” Mark said, Jinyoung jumped slightly not having known he was awake. 

“I want to change them. You shouldn’t sleep in your own mess.” Jinyoung signed, knowing talking was useless. 

“Come back to bed.” Mark made clear, and Jinyoung did as he was told. He set the blankets back down in the closet and moved to sit next to Mark on the bed. The sleepy look on his face was priceless, he reached over for his little notebook that they started keeping by the bed and quickly wrote a note for Jinyoung.

“I don’t care about sleeping in our mess, it’s cold and I want you back next to me.” Mark handed the notebook over and Jinyoung could only laugh. He took the pen and scribbled down his reply before handing the book over to Mark. 

“As you wish, but I’m washing the bedding in the morning.” Mark giggled reading Jinyoung’s words, watching as Jinyoung laid back down but slid over so Mark could be safely out of the wet spot.

Mark set the notebook down and moved to lay down next to Jinyoung, pushing his head into Jinyoung’s neck. Strong arms found their way around him, making him smile before placing several kisses to Jinyoung’s neck. He nosed against the warm skin before he looked up to meet Jinyoung’s face.

“I had a dream last night, I heard your voice for the first time.” Mark bit at his lower lip, despite the smile, Jinyoung could tell he was sad.

“You may one day. Never give up hope.” Jinyoung assured, leaning in to kiss Mark before he moved to hold him closer. They didn’t need to go into things, he still hadn’t told Mark the true nature of his visit to his parents. That he wanted to be a surprise. 

He hoped he took it well, he knew how Mark got when it came to his hearing. How dark he could go when the doctors never got back to him with good news. He had refused to go to the doctors the last several times to avoid all upsetting news, something Jinyoung was none too happy about, but at least his parents said they would be willing to do everything they could to help, if anything, they would find someone that could do whatever they themselves were unable to do. 

“I love you baby.” Mark mumbled in his sleep, eyes fluttering closed. Jinyoung didn’t answer, he didn’t have to. Mark knew he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on twitter @daddyafmarkjin, or comment down below to let me know what yoh think! Don’t be a silent reader!


	6. good to Hear you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're almost there yall! one chapter left, are you guys ready? lets just get into it shall we.

The drive down to his parents house was a calm one for the two of them. Jinyoung had made reservations at a nice hotel in the central area of town. Something they both needed more so they wouldn’t be worrying about his parents walking in on them together or scaring Mark when he wasn’t paying attention. Not that they were unable to control themselves, but since having sex the first time, they became pretty comfortable spending their nights and mornings in the throws of passion, if time allowed them. It was almost a rush at this point to get home from school, or work, and see who could get the other to climax before dinner was ready. 

Jinyoung had never had such stability in a relationship before, even his past boyfriend didn’t provide this feeling of total security to a point where Jinyoung felt more comfortable letting himself just have fun. He was always so focused on what he was doing, and they either faded away from him, not bothering to push their way into his schedule, or they fought too hard for him to break it; thus making him want to do the exact opposite.

Not Mark.

No, Mark found a way to work himself into all of Jinyoung’s free time, and slowly start to re-arrange his schedule in ways that weren’t so scary to Jinyoung. Ways that helped him not only get his work done better, but helped him to relax more. To say that he was thankful and grateful for everything Mark had brought into his life was an understatement. That’s why this trip was so important to him, he wanted to do everything to try and work with Mark and with his parents to help Mark get what he’d wanted for years. 

“How much longer?” Mark looked over to Jinyoung, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He had fallen asleep a hour and a half into the drive and Jinyoung didn’t have the heart to wake him. Jinyoung just listened to the radio quietly while he figured out his game plan for this vacation, pulled from his thoughts only at the quiet voice of his boyfriend in the seat next to him.. 

“Not much longer love.” Jinyoung smirked, reaching over to give Mark’s hand a quick squeeze as he looked back over to the road. 

“I’m excited to meet your family. I hope they like me.” Mark commented, curling back up in his seat, Jinyoung smiled and pulled the small blanket up over him more so he would stay warm before driving a little faster. He knew they were both ready to be out of the car and in Jinyoung’s home town. 

The first stop was to the hotel to check in and drop off their bags. Mark used the bathroom while Jinyoung laid down to rest his back. Having been so upright for so long, took a toll on his muscles, and the comfortable memory foam under him had his back feeling brand new. He let his eyes flutter shut, taking a moment to himself to enjoy the quiet until he felt someone settle down in his lap. Peaking one of his eyes open, Jinyoung smirked seeing Mark straddling his hips, ass settled in his lap with an innocent look on his face.

“We don’t have time.” Jinyoung said looking right at Mark, who frowned in return. He bent down and nuzzled his nose against Jinyoung’s jaw before pulling his head up, so it was hovering right above Jinyoung’s own.

“When we get back then?” Mark asked, hopeful. Jinyoung nodded his head and leaned up to kiss Mark gently before he grabbed at Mark’s hips playfully.

“You know I’m never able to say no to you.” Jinyoung reminded, sitting up in a way that would keep Mark in his lap. Mark smiled, leaning in to kiss along Jinyoung’s jaw lightly in hopes of swaying him, but he could tell that Jinyoung wasn’t going to change his mind. 

“Then we better get going, so we can get back soon.” Mark teased, nipping at Jinyoung’s lower lip. Jinyoung just smirked and nodded, patting Mark’s hips to signal him to get up.

Doing so, Mark quickly changed into something he felt was more fitting for meeting Jinyoung’s parents, this would be the first time ever and he knew how serious a move like this was. How it wasn’t normal for couples to be introduced to each others partners unless marriage was in their mind. Not that he and Jinyoung had ever spoke about it, honestly the idea that Jinyoung would be able to put up with his deafness until death do they part, scared Mark. He didn’t even want to deal with himself that long, he couldn’t fathom someone else doing so. 

Back into the car they went, heading through the beautiful streets of Busan on their way to Jinyoung’s parents house. Or so Mark thought. He nervously chewed at his lip, hands fidgeting in his lap as he watched the scenes around him. When they pulled up at a hospital, he raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Jinyoung cautiously when the car was parked. He didn’t know why they were there, were Jinyoung’s parents old and ill? Was he only taking him to meet them because they were close to death? So many different scenarios ran through his head, he didn’t notice that Jinyoung had gotten out of the car until the door next to him opened and Jinyoung took his hand. Mark jumped, frightened from not knowing Jinyoung was there, before he undid his seatbelt and left the car.

“Why are we here?” Mark frowned while signing, keeping close to Jinyoung’s side.

“To meet my parents, come. We don’t want to be late.” Jinyoung signed back, nodding his head for Mark to follow. Cautiously he went, trailing a step behind Jinyoung so he could lead the way.

The hospital was as all hospitals seemed. Upscale, modern, clean. The girl at the front desk bowed her head at Jinyoung and Mark as they entered, Mark watched the two talk fast. He wasn’t able to keep up with what they were saying since neither looked at him, or talked slow enough. Frowning even more at that, he pinched Jinyoung’s side, giving him a look that he didn’t like being left out. Jinyoung frowned, rubbing Mark’s hand softly before he lead him towards one of the elevators.

“Jinyoung I won’t go any further, you know how much I hate hospitals. Why are we here?” Mark’s tone was serious, glaring at his boyfriend, as they stood in the elevator. Jinyoung sighed, leaning against the wall to look directly at Mark.

“Because this is where my parents work, so we are going to see them. They are off their shifts soon and we will go from here to their house.” Jinyoung said slowly, making sure Mark was following along, reaching out to take Mark’s hands in his own. It didn’t seem to help but Mark at least took a step closer to Jinyoung, pushing his head against his own, while taking a deep breath.

“Fine. Don’t take me to a hospital again please. They always bring bad news.” Mark let out a soft whimper, Jinyoung started to worry he wasn’t doing the right thing.

The doors opened and Jinyoung lead them down another hallway, reading the signs until he found his mother’s office. Knocking once, he heard her voice from behind the door and let himself in. Bowing his head, he saw his mother sitting at her desk, his father sitting in one of the chairs across from her. Leading Mark into the room, he dropped his hand to go hug his parents tightly, happy to see them after so many years. They looked so happy to see their son, pulling away from him only to wave Mark over. Nervously he looked at them, eyes darting back and forth between the parents, before he bowed his head out of respect and took a few steps closer.

“I have to say sorry in advance, I’m deaf and can’t hear... what you’re saying. I’m good at reading lips though.” Mark said softly, watching them both carefully. Both of Jinyoung’s parents just smiled at him, bowing their heads in understanding before his mother gestured towards the seat in front of her desk. She said something to Jinyoung who nodded his head, moving to stand behind her. 

“You had an accident when you were younger right? Jinyoung has told us some of the situation. We were thankful you released your medical records to us.” She spoke, Jinyoung signed behind her for Mark to read. Mark looked between the two of them confused, looking at Jinyoung’s hands before he turned to see both of his parents.

“Medical records? My doctor called me and asked for permission to send my file to the Otorhinolaryngology department at another hospital for a test of something. I wasn’t sure what was going on… I still don’t?” Mark said carefully, leaning back in the chair some.

“I see Jinyoung has kept you in the dark.” Jinyoung’s mother turned towards him with a glare, he couldn’t help but frown. He thought he was doing the right thing.

“You’re not only here to meet us formally because our son intends on marrying you, but you’re here for treatment.” Jinyoung’s father said, Jinyoung did his best to sign what his father said before he threw his arms up.

“Dad! He didn’t know that!” Jinyoung yelled, looking annoyed at his father.

“Which part?” He asked confused, looking around to his wife and Mark who sat there with his jaw dropped.

“You want to marry me?” Mark looked to Jinyoung with wide eyes, Jinyoung nodded his head yes and sighed. 

“Of course I do. How could you think anything else.” Jinyoung frowned while he signed, moving from behind his mother to kneel down near Mark, taking his hands in his own, making sure he was looking directly at him.

“Mark, my parents are the Otorhinolaryngology department at this hospital, they were the ones who requested everything when I told them you were deaf. They think… if you’re willing, there is a procedure that can be done, which might restore some, if not all, of your hearing.” Jinyoung spoke slow, clear, making sure that Mark got every word. Sitting there watching Jinyoung, Mark felt a mix of emotions. He felt fear, anger, hope, sadness, and joy. He knew that Jinyoung had his best interest at heart but how many times was he going to get his hopes up only to be let down again.

“Many people before have asked about things like this, made false promises to me… What is to say this is different, or that I will even be able to pay for it?” Mark frowned, eyes moving from Jinyoung to his parents.

“If you allow us to be in contact with your parents, we would like to offer our services to you, in favor to our son.” Jinyoung’s father spoke, Jinyoung signed what his father was saying before he moved to squeeze Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“What does that mean?” Mark looked confused, turning his attention up to Jinyoung’s mother.

“We would like to perform the operation pro bono, at no cost to you or your parents. We want to do anything we can for our son, and he’s expressed to us how this would help you, how happy it would make you if things went successfully. He knows you lead a good quality of life now, but has made it clear he will do everything to make it better for you, any parent would go to the ends of the earth for their only son, and if you’re to be family some day, then it’s only right we do everything we can to help.” Jinyoung’s mother said, looking nervously to her son after. Jinyoung nodded his head and turned to look at Mark. 

He didn’t want to cry, he almost never did at the actual doctors office. He always waited until he got home to have his meltdown. Jinyoung noticed the signs of it though, the way Mark’s eyes started to well with tears, the nervous shifting of his hands and feet, the way he kept chewing at his lower lip. Not the reaction he thought he was going to get but he quickly looked to his parents and said something to them, something Mark couldn’t catch, but both his parents got up and bowed their heads, stepping out for a moment. Mark watched them leave and waited a minute before shoving Jinyoung away from him.

“Why would you do this to me!” He whimpered, wiping at his eyes as the tears started to fall. He got to his feet quickly and moved towards an empty section of the wall. Jinyoung looked shocked, confused even. He walked closer to Mark’s body, moving him so he was looking face to face with Jinyoung.

“What do you mean why? You have told me so many times how you want your hearing fixed, you would do anything. How bad your episodes get every time you get bad news. My parents want to help, at any cost. I wanted this to be… a surprise for you.” Jinyoung spoke and signed, making sure that Mark got everything he was saying. Mark watched carefully before he shook his head no.

“What if it doesn’t work? What if I go through surgery, and your parents do all this work for me… and I still can’t hear? You’re going to be stuck with a deaf boyfriend the rest of your life. You.. nobody will ever want to deal with that.” Mark whimpered, wiping at his eyes in hopes the tears would stop blurring his vision. He had to take several deep breaths, moving to grip at Jinyoung’s biceps. 

“I don’t care if you’re deaf, how many times have I told you this?” Jinyoung yelled, even if Mark couldn’t hear him, he felt it. Felt the anger in Jinyoung’s words as he looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You are my everything. You are my life. Hearing or no hearing, that does not change where my heart is. My parents are going to do this for us because they love me, and I love you, and that means they will love you as part of our family. I need you to trust that if this does not work, nothing will change.” Jinyoung spoke and signed to make it clear. Mark whimpered, covering his face with his hands as he cried. 

“I’m scared…Nyoungie I’m scared. What if this doesn’t work...” Mark sobbed, body shaking as he moved to curl up into Jinyoung. Sighing, Jinyoung moved to wrap his arms tightly around Mark, drawing him near to his chest as he kissed along the top of his head. He was scared too, there was no question about that, but this was best for them right? Jinyoung sighed, looking over as his parents came back into the room.

“Is he okay?” His mother asked, walking over to put her hand on both of their shoulders. Jinyoung nodded and held Mark closer.

“He’s very scared. Many doctors before you have told him they would help and none ever have, he’s worried he will be let down and that I’ll leave him because he’s deaf.” Jinyoung sighed, Mark pulled his head up. He felt the vibration of Jinyoung talking and looked over at him to see what he was doing. Mark noticed his parents came back in and felt embarrassed by it, pulling away to wipe his face and bow his head. 

“I’m sorry for crying, I don’t know how to properly express how thankful I am that you both would be willing to help me like this. There is no end to the love I have in my heart for the two of you, and for your son. I will work hard to pay you all back for this.” Mark bowed again, body bent in half as he looked at the ground. Jinyoung’s mother took a moment before moving to straighten Mark’s body up so he was looking at them.

“Love my son. Love him with a love this world has never seen before. Care for him. Help him through his schedules, be there for him when he gets difficult, tend to him when he’s sick. Share your meals with him, share your time with him, keep a smile on his face even when times are hard for the both of you. Love him louder and stronger than anyone ever has before, including us.” Jinyoung’s mother stated, looking directly at Mark as she spoke. He nodded his head to show he was following along.

“That is the only payment I want. To sleep well knowing that no matter what, my son is safe in this world. That he is being loved, and that he is happy, is more payment than any parent could ever ask for.” She felt her own tears well up, it was clear the love she had in her heart for her son. Jinyoung’s father walked over and rubbed his wife’s back, content to stand close to his son and her while they shared their moment.

“Jinyoung promise us that when all is said and done, when you get your medical degree, you will move to Busan and finally come be with us, here at the hospital.” Jinyoung’s father said, looking hopeful at his son who took a moment to think before he nodded his head.

“I will talk it over with Mark later. I don’t make choices for just myself anymore, I have to consider what is best for him as well.” Jinyoung said and that seemed good enough for them.

“Good. We should head to dinner now.” Jinyoung’s father added, moving to gather up his things. 

“We’re going to dinner now.” Jinyoung signed for Mark who nodded his head, wiping at his eyes as he kept close to Jinyoung’s side, his body in a fragile state from the weight of the news. This was a lot for him to deal with, he was ready to sleep and let his body relax from the stress, but he couldn’t say no to dinner with Jinyoung’s parents, not after everything they were willing to do for him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“They are going to WHAT? Are you sure?” Mark’s father nearly shouted over facetime, signing to his son who nodded his head yes.

“They want to do it all for Jinyoung, and for myself because of us being together. Father… I want you and mother not to worry about me with this. We plan to stay in Busan while this is all happening, during my recovery at least. I will come see you both after all is said and done.” Mark smiled brightly, still in awe over what had been happening over the last several weeks since he’d accepted Jinyoung’s parents offer, all the tests and forms he’s had to fill out to make everything possible. It felt like he was living a dream, but without the financial burden everything was actually going forward for once.

“No. We will come to you in Busan. We will want to officially meet his parents, to thank them in person for all they have done for our family. To take them out to dinner, anything to pay them back. You tell us when everything happens, we will be right there.” Mark’s dad signed, his face serious to let Mark know he meant business. Mark just smiled and nodded his head, his father seemed pleased with that.

They said goodbye to Mark’s parents and Mark sent him an email with all the information about the procedure. The dates they had everything set up, the locations to everything, Jinyoung’s parents names and address. Once his email was done, he left the little sitting room of the suite they had rented for their weekend stays in Busan to find Jinyoung doing school work in the bedroom. The place had started feeling like a second home to him, how often they were there, how he became familiar with the places to eat and the shops around them. Mark liked to take his quiet time at a local cafe, drawing in a corner he now considered his own while Jinyoung would deal with his parents or work on his homework.

They spent most of their meals at Jinyoung’s parents house, going over everything that would take place in detail. His procedure would be installing the newest version of the cochlear implant, which was exciting for Mark in so many ways. This new version was almost unnoticeable compared to the older models. Nobody would be able to tell Mark had it, and the quality of sound, plus the recovery time were said to be the fastest of all the operations out there. Not many people had it, which meant Mark was agreeing to be, in a way, a test subject, but it was hope; and he was clinging to that. For the sake of not only his own future, but his life with Jinyoung.

“You were in my dreams last night again, talking to me about how much you loved me.” Mark moved Jinyoung’s books and crawled into his lap, looking Jinyoung in the eyes.

“Then it was not a dream, because I love you very much.” Jinyoung smiled, arms wrapping around Mark’s torso drawing him closer. 

“I wonder if when… this happens, your real voice will match the voice in my dreams.. If my own will? What do I sound like?” Mark wondered, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as he thought.

“Oh, it’s really high pitched, shrill even. Like listening to nails on a chalkboard.” Jinyoung smirked, yelping out when Mark pinched his side.

“Not nice! You take that back.” Mark frowned, pushing Jinyoung’s arms off of him.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s like… nails on a whiteboard.” He giggled, holding his chest, knowing Mark would try to twist his nipple for teasing him. When he was right, he laughed more, eyes crinkling in the most adorable way, that had even Mark laughing. 

“I remember what sound is like, and can hold onto it in my dreams. I never again thought that I’d be given an opportunity to do something like this. All because of you, because I sat on that bench at the right moment, on the right day, and forgot my jacket, which made you worry. If none of that had ever happened, I wouldn’t be here today. Did I ever tell you that I went back, to the bench that day. I saw you rushing back, looking for me. You found the note I had written you, my first drawing to you.” Mark smirked getting up from Jinyoung’s lap, moving to his bag, which held his post-it notes in it. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and watched with a fond smile. Once Mark was paying attention to him again, he waved his hands.

“You never told me this. I went back because I wanted to yell at you for not wearing a jacket in such cold weather.” Jinyoung signed, watching Mark sit down on the floor between his legs. Mark scribbled down on the post-it note before ripping it off to stick to Jinyoung’s legs.

‘It’s the whole reason I came back again, to see you.’

Jinyoung smiled at the note and leaned in, kissing Mark gently. He moved to rest his fingers under Mark’s chin keeping him still before he took the pad and pen from him, writing his own note down. He stuck it on Mark’s cheek and smiled. Mark pulled the paper off and saw the little stick figure drawing Jinyoung had done. He laughed out loud, looking to Jinyoung before he read the message.

‘That became my only reason for sitting at the bench.’

Mark smiled, setting the notes down on the table before he wrote back to Jinyoung. The two of them talked like that until every pad Mark had was used up. The living space had become full of various colors of post-it notes. Filled with Jinyoung’s scribbles and Mark’s drawings. It was a total mess, but Jinyoung couldn’t find it in him to care about that, not when it came to Mark. He simply curled up with him close to his chest on the sofa, arms wrapped tightly around his body in the most protective manner. Mark had fallen asleep after a while, and Jinyoung didn’t have the heart to move him. They had one week until the surgery, he needed all the rest he could get. They would be back in Busan in seven days, and Mark would be hearing in eight. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“To the last day we will ever be able to talk shit about you behind your back.” Jackson held up his glass, a teasing smirk on his face. Youngjae reached across the table and smacked his chest, glaring at him before he held his glass up and looked at Mark.

“To the official start of your new life.” Youngjae gave Mark a proud nod. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. Mark smiled wide, holding Jinyoung’s hand under the table as they drank in toast. It was the day before his operation, they were going to drive down to Busan as soon as they were done with dinner.   
Their friends insisted that they all meet together, have a final meal in preparation for Mark’s surgery. Mark was feeling nervous all day, anxious to get all of this done and over with. Even after the procedure, he would need to heal before it could be turned on, to ensure his body didn’t reject the new hardware that was going to be put inside of his head. The thought still made him shiver, remembering the detailed videos that Jinyoung’s parents had shown him about what was about to happen to him.

“You’re going to leave me high and dry in the hearing loss club.” Youngjae signed, frowning in a playful way. Mark knew that he was over the moon excited for him, that this was everything Mark dreamed of and more. Mark smirked, blowing Youngjae a kiss. 

“Yeah, yeah. See if I don’t get the surgery myself!” He smirked, looking over when food was put on his plate for him. Raising an eyebrow, he watched Jaebum trying to sneak food onto his dish for him, swatting the male away, he put the food back on Jaebum’s dish.

“You sit on this side so I can’t hear you. Be lucky I let you sit next to me at all!” Youngjae growled, setting his plate back onto the table. Jaebum smirked, sitting upright.

“Baby, don’t be like that, you’ve let me walk you home every night this week.” Jaebum reminded, Youngjae just rolled his eyes and reached over to steal the food back, eating it without hesitation. Jaebum felt like that was enough of a win for now, that he shouldn’t test his luck again. 

“I just wanted to thank everyone for supporting Mark through this, for making it an easy time for him. Without all of you, we wouldn’t be where we are today, and I’m thankful for you, all of you.” Jinyoung announced. Mark looked over confused, having been in the middle of eating when Jinyoung was talking. He raised an eyebrow and Jinyoung just giggled.

“I’ll tell you in two weeks.” Jinyoung signed, Mark smiled wide and nodded, going back to his food.

As soon as they were all done and the check was paid, they made their way out to the street. Everyone took their turn hugging Mark and wishing him good luck before giving him back to Jinyoung. He glared at some of them, yelling that their hug time with him was too long, and for them to go find their own. Of course it was all in jest, but still, Mark was his. He pulled Mark close to his chest in an exaggerated way, pointing to all of the boys reminding them to watch it. 

Back into the car they went for the long drive to Busan. Jinyoung had spoken with his teachers in regards to his leave to take care of Mark. Given his outstanding grades, and the fact that he had most of his assignments for the entire year finished before they were even due, nobody gave him a hard time about not sitting in on the lectures. That offered Jinyoung some peace of mind even if he would continue to review, study, and do work while Mark was recovering from his operation. 

The ride again was sat in silence, Mark sleeping to calm his nerves while Jinyoung took the time to gather his thoughts, wondering what would change in their life with Mark able to hear again. Would anything really be different? They were able to live a generally easy life, there were only a handful of times things got complicated because Jinyoung wasn’t able to look at Mark or sign when he needed something, but other than that, it was a completely cohesive relationship. Mark hearing would change a lot for him, and his life, but not between them. This was what he wanted, what he felt he needed, had he been adjusted and happy being deaf Jinyoung wouldn’t have pushed for the surgery at all. It was weird to think about. How no matter what happened between him and Mark, that he would go out of his way to support him, in whatever he decided to do.

They arrived in Busan in the early hours of the morning and made their way straight to the hospital. Since Mark’s surgery was at six in the morning, it was easier to nap there in the waiting room than bother checking into their suite for an hour of sleep. Jinyoung’s parents came into the room, prepared for surgery around 5:40 to go over everything again with Mark and Jinyoung. They explained the process, where the implants would be, how long it would take to recover before they could turn them on. Mark followed along with everything they were saying. Squeezing Jinyoung’s hand hard in fear until they left. The room now silent, he turned to Jinyoung and frowned.

“What if this doesn’t work?” Mark worried, though this was a question Jinyoung had heard at least three times a week since they started everything.

“It will work, and you’re going to be able to start a new life. If it doesn’t then nothing changes, and we keep living the life we’ve been living. Together you and I in our little apartment in Seoul.” Jinyoung reminded, bringing Mark’s hand up to his lips to kiss it gently. Mark took a deep breath and nodded, looking over when a handful of people came into the room to ready him for surgery. Shaving the part of his hair by his ear, marking the spot so everyone knew where it was going to happen, following every step perfectly to ensure that nothing could go wrong once Mark was taken out of the room. 

“You are going to be okay, I will be right here when you wake up.” Jinyoung promised, leaning down to kiss Mark’s lips deeply before he was wheeled off to surgery, Jinyoung watched him go and sighed, heading down into the cafeteria to get himself some breakfast, to wait, to worry if everything was going to be okay. He knew his parents were respected in their fields, that Mark was getting the best possible care ever, but still, he was the love of his life; and that caused him to be even more on edge.

Four hours later, Jinyoung’s father walked into the cafeteria, searching for his son who had fallen asleep at his table. He shook Jinyoung’s shoulder to wake him up, saying his name a few times. Jinyoung woke with a jolt, looking around, confused, before he saw his father. Quickly, he got to his feet, wiping at his eyes before he nervously played with his empty coffee cup.

“He did great, everything went well, the device is testing perfectly. He’s sleeping now, we’ve moved him up to a room to recover. I called his parents to let them know how he’s doing, you can go see him if you want.” Jinyoung’s father smiled, patting his son on the shoulder. Jinyoung moved to hug his father tightly, thanking him over and over again before he rushed upstairs to be with his boyfriend. Jinyoung’s father watched his son run out with a laugh, shaking his head.

“Young and in love, my Jinyoung.” Jinyoung’s father laughed, sitting where his son was.

Jinyoung ran as fast as he could without running into things, Mark would want him there when he woke up, and he would not let him down. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The healing process was slow, Jinyoung babied Mark as best he could to ensure he did everything he needed to. He let Mark rest as often as he could, took on cooking most of the meals for them, whatever Mark wanted or needed, Jinyoung made sure it was done without question to assure that his recover was the top priority always.

Jinyoung’s parents said two to three weeks would be all it took for him to recover, but after talking it over they both wanted to wait until three weeks to be safe. Mark was growing restless, watching the hair grow back around the small device now implanted in the side of his head, finding it so weird how he almost couldn’t see it anymore. It was almost virtually invisible unless you went looking for it. Once his hair grew back, it would be impossible to see. He liked this over the older alternatives. Even the device connected to his ear was tiny, hidden under the skin instead of above it. Jinyoung’s parents really went all out for him.

Today was the day they were going to finally turn it on, and Mark felt nervous to see if it had worked or not. It had to have right? Every test he went for since the operation showed his body accepting the device rather than rejecting it, that he was healing quickly, and they expected nothing but success once the switch was finally flicked. Jinyoung walked into the hospital with Mark, holding his hand tightly as they went straight for the exam room that had been set up for him. Jinyoung signed for Mark to take a seat, sitting near him as the nurse explained everything she was about to do in preparation to turn the device on. 

They had agreed that Jinyoung’s voice was going to be the first sound Mark heard, it was important to him that Jinyoung came first, especially after the quality of care he had given Mark since the first day they met. Nobody argued that with him, the woman showed Jinyoung what to do letting him flick the switch for the first time. The room fell silent as he moved to activate the device, Mark felt a weird rush in his head that had him looking around before his eyes landed on Jinyoung. He watched his boyfriend, anxious to hear him say something, anything. Jinyoung moved to get down on the ground in front of Mark, taking his hands in his own. He took a deep breath before he smiled at him, giving his hands a light squeeze.

“Jagiya, you have been so strong and brave through all of this.” Jinyoung said, Mark’s eyes lit up, one of his hands moving to cover his mouth. Tears sprang to his eyes as he heard Jinyoung’s voice.

Heard it. Actually heard it.

The deepness to it, how beautiful of a sound it was. Mark let out a cry, eyes never leaving Jinyoung’s face.

“You are my everything, my love, my joy, my life. I want you to know I am proud of you, that I knew this would work. Though you know nothing would have changed between you and I if it hadn’t.” Jinyoung smiled more, so moved by Mark’s reaction, he himself started to cry. Blinking away the hot tears, letting them fall down his cheeks as he reached into his pocket, for what Mark suspected were tissues. Jinyoung always carried practical things on him so why wouldn’t he have tissues at a time like this?

Jinyoung pulled out a small velvet box, dropping Mark’s hand to open the box up and reveal a simple, elegant, men’s style wedding band. Mark gasped, feeling more tears come to his eyes. 

“Mark Yi En Tuan, Will you make my life even more complete than it already is, and marry me?” Jinyoung held the ring up, eyes locked on Mark’s own. Mark couldn’t help but cry harder, nodding his head ‘yes’ a million times.

“Yes. Jinyoung, yes of course I will marry you.” Mark said, voice shaking as he heard his own voice. Much different than he remembered, then again he’d gone through puberty since his accident. He gasped, looking around the room. The nurse was in tears watching the two, overjoyed for the couple as Jinyoung slid the ring on Mark’s finger, leaning up to kiss him deeply. Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck keeping him close.

“I love you.” Jinyoung whimpered, saying it over and over again until they pulled back to collect themselves.

“I love you too! My Jinyoung, my nyoungie. My soon to be husband.” Mark whimpered, pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck as he sobbed.

“Till death do us part, my angel.” Jinyoung let out a whimper, holding Mark close as he cried. He knew that Mark needed this moment, to get it all out. He did too honestly. Mark cried for a few minutes, refusing to leave Jinyoung for a second.

“I… I want to find your parents and thank them, talk to them, please Jinyoung, take me to them.” Mark wiped his eyes, still getting used to his own voice. He could listen to Jinyoung talk all day long, all night long, wanting to hear his smooth deep voice at all hours of the day and night.

“Are we all set here?” Jinyoung asked the nurse and she nodded, wiping at her eyes.

“Yes of course, you two are free to go. Congratulations.” She smiled brightly, shutting down the computers. Jinyoung took Mark’s hand and lead him outside of the exam room and into the main hospital. Mark stopped and looked around, hearing everyone around them talking, the sounds of the machines beeping, it was all so overwhelming for him he clung to Jinyoung and curled up.

Of course Jinyoung understood, he lead Mark down to his parents office, knocking lightly before he let himself in. His mother looked up and smiled brightly at the two of them before she stood up.

“Mark! How are you feeling?” She asked, noticing how overwhelmed he looked.

“I am eternally thankful for everything you, your husband, and your son have done for me. There are no words to express how much this means to me. Thank you for everything, from the bottom of my heart.” Mark bowed his head, wiping at his eyes again. Jinyoung’s mother smiled brightly, walking over to wrap Mark up in a loving hug. 

“You know what you must do to pay me back? Love Jinyoung with all of your heart, never let him go. Remain happy together in this life and the next, and I will never have to worry as a mother. That is the most payment a parent could ever ask for.” She reminded, pulling back from the hug to hold his shoulders.

“You won’t ever have to worry about me not doing as you asked, I plan on being forever a part of his life.” Mark held his hand up with a bright smile, his mother looked at the ring and gasped before turning to her son.

“You’re getting married?” She asked, Jinyoung nodded his head. His mother yanked him down for a bone crushing hug, making both Jinyoung and Mark laugh as she cheered for the wedding of her only son. So beyond happy for him.

“You two must celebrate, go! Go go! Mark’s parents are still here in town, your father and I will take them out to dinner tonight. You two need your alone time. Head back to Seoul, enjoy the New Year together.” His mother made clear, not letting Jinyoung argue it. She shooed him away out of the office, Jinyoung could only laugh. He gave his mother a final hug before bowing his head. Mark did the same.

Once they got outside and to the car, Mark stopped dead in his tracks, he looked all around him. The sounds of the cars around them driving, the birds in the nearby trees, the sound of the wind rushing by. Things he didn’t realize were so beautiful. Jinyoung watched him with only love in his eyes, experiencing the pure enjoyment from Mark was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Getting into the car, he moved to kiss Mark’s cheeks, taking his hand in his own as the car started to warm up. 

“Are you okay? I know this is a lot to take in.” Jinyoung leaned back in his seat, noticing how tired Mark was starting to look.

“I’m okay. I just didn’t realize how much I missed when it came to sound, how many things… were so beautiful in their own ways. I don’t like the sound of my own voice though, god, that’s going to take some getting used to.” Mark laughed, bringing Jinyoung’s hand up to his lips, kissing at his knuckles gently.

“I think your voice is perfect. I love everything about it, and you.” Jinyoung said honestly, watching Mark for a moment before he turned to start pulling out of the hospital. Mark frowned, moving to play with the radio some. 

“You’re biased, I don’t have your deep sexy voice. It sounds like butter to me.” Mark frowned, trying to find a station that had sounds he liked. He fell on a various modern music station and sat back, letting the music fill the car.

“Like butter? That’s a first.” Jinyoung laughed, driving them back towards the hotel. 

“Are we heading home today?” Mark looked over, moving to let his hand rest on Jinyoung’s thighs.

“We can if you’d like, or we can go home in the morning.” Jinyoung shrugged, everything was up to Mark.

“I think I need to take a nap, see how I feel when I wake up? If it’s not super late, I would like to go home. I can even drive some of the way if that’s easier for you.” Mark offered, Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know how to drive?” Jinyoung asked.

“Of course I do. I would have to have a little thing hooked up to the car that would blink when a police or other emergency responder was coming so I could pull over, but I can drive same as anyone else.” Mark licked his lips, sitting back some.

“What! So I could have been drinking this whole time, but you wanted to have all the fun?” Jinyoung scoffed, a slight smile played at the corners of his lips.

“Well, you know!” Mark smiled innocently, knowing he didn’t have to watch Jinyoung when he spoke anymore. At this point, it was because he wanted to. He wanted to connect the sound of his voice to the way his lips moved, he wanted to watch the way his facial expression gave away that he was joking. 

“Now you are going to drive more so I can do all the drinking when we go out to party.” Jinyoung huffed, pulling into the hotel parking lot. 

They both got out and made their way inside. Mark went straight to the bedroom, carefully undressing before he laid down on the bed. Jinyoung followed close behind him, doing as he did. He curled his body up next to Mark’s, pulling his back against his chest. Jinyoung placed a series of gentle kisses along the back of Mark’s neck.

“I love you.” Jinyoung said softly, nudging his nose against the nape of Mark’s neck. Mark smiled wide, pushing his body back against Jinyoung’s own.

“Say it again.” Mark turned his head so he could see Jinyoung, watching his mouth carefully.

“I love you, Mark Tuan, with all of my heart. With all of my body. With all of my soul.” Jinyoung said clearly, eyes locked with Mark’s own. Mark let out a whimper, turning his body to be facing Jinyoung before he leaned up, kissing him gently. 

Gentle kisses turned to more, Mark got lost in the feeling of Jinyoung’s tongue melting against his own. Eyes rolling back as he got lost in his fiance’s touch. Somehow they rolled their position over, Jinyoung situating himself between Mark’s legs. Their kissing and touching infectious, neither able to stop now that they had gotten started.

“You said you were tired.” Jinyoung teased, pulling to kiss along Mark’s neck gently. Mark just smirked, a hand moving to thread into Jinyoung’s hair, yanking it back. Gasping at the sudden roughness, Jinyoung couldn’t help but let out a hushed moan. 

“I am. But I want to hear you… I want to know what you sound like inside of me. I want to… hear how you sound when I make you come undone. Please. Jinyoung I need you, please.” Mark whispered, and who was Jinyoung to ever turn down the love of his life.

Nodding in reply, Jinyoung moved to carefully undress them the rest of the way, getting Mark’s beautiful body exposed for only him to see. He bit his lip at the sight, slim and gorgeous, covered in the little love bites he’d left the last time they did this. When Jinyoung spent hours between his thighs kissing every inch of skin, taking him into his mouth, sucking him off until Mark was begging for him to stop. 

“You are mine. Forever.” Jinyoung smirked, reaching for the little packet of lube they had started traveling with, he ripped open the top portion to get enough spilled out to coat his fingers. Mark watched him carefully as he did every time before he felt Jinyoung slide his fingers right inside. They had sex before they left for the hospital so it wasn’t like he needed much preparation, his body already adjusted to the feeling of Jinyoung, but he knew it was better they do this, regardless.

His moans started, quiet at first but grew louder as Jinyoung hit that sweet spot deep inside him. Gasping out, Mark’s eyes fluttered, shocked by his own vocal ability in bed. He reached down to put his hands on Jinyoung’s forearm to get him to stop, looking at him with wide lust filled eyes.

“Is that really what I sound like in bed?” Mark asked, Jinyoung pulled his fingers out and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t answer, not at first, just got himself coated up and lined up with Mark’s entrance. Carefully, in one slick motion, he pushed himself all the way inside. Mark cried out, back arching off the bed at the feeling of Jinyoung deep inside of him. He let out another series of whimpers, overly needy, overly turned on as if he were desperate for Jinyoung. 

“No. That’s normally what you sound like.” Jinyoung smirked, waiting for Mark to start talking before he started to move his hips quickly. He gave Mark no time to adjust, or no warning. Just started to rock his hips in ways he knew Mark liked. It was almost shocking to both of them how daring their love life had gotten since they became more comfortable together, once Jinyoung fully realized that just because Mark was deaf it didn’t mean he was made of glass, it was like a switch had gone off.

“Fuck. Christ Jinyoung.” Mark yelped out. Sucking the air in sharply as he felt his body being used for Jinyoung’s every desire, which in a weird way was his biggest kink. The amount of pleasure coursing through his body every time Jinyoung took him like this was immeasurable. He became putty in Jinyoung’s hands, but now that he could hear, he felt embarrassed with how loud he was being, unsure if this was normal or just because he was hearing now and everything was more sensitive.

The doctors did say the first few days might be a lot for him, that everything might feel super loud, and very jumbled until he started to make sense of it. Though the fact that he did hear when he was younger did help him out a little. It wasn’t his first time, he just didn’t really remember what anything sounded like. 

Jinyoung was relentless, wanting Mark to hear himself as the moaning mess he always was. Jinyoung wanted Mark to hear as he praised him for being good, as he smacked his hips into his ass so hard the headboard hit the wall. The sight below him was one of the most beautiful things Jinyoung had ever seen, the only thing that made it better this time around was the addition to the glittering metal on Mark’s hand. To see the engagement ring secure on Mark’s finger had him feeling like he was on top of the world.

This time felt different, and not just because Mark could hear him, but because it was confirmed they would be spending the rest of their life together. Jinyoung moved and bent Mark in every direction his body would go in. Mark was on top when he felt his climax nearing, Jinyoung groaned at the sight of Mark’s slight body bouncing up and down on his cock. Moans pouring from his mouth signaling nothing but pleasure, as if the feel of Jinyoung filling him up was the most amazing thing to ever happen to him. Jinyoung’s hand reached over to grip at Mark’s cock, pumping in time with his hips to help coax his lover towards his orgasm, knowing that his own was near. He offered words of encouragement, praising him for being so beautiful until the two of them came moments apart from each other. Heavy panting filled the room as Jinyoung filled Mark with his sweet sticky load, gasping at how tight he became as his own orgasm ripped through his body. 

When they both came down from their highs, Jinyoung carefully laid Mark back on the bed. He gently pulled himself from Mark to make his way into the bathroom. Cleaning himself off quickly, he grabbed a clean damp rag and moved back to the bed to wash Mark off, being sure to pepper his chest and neck with kisses. This was always important to Jinyoung, that the aftercare was met with as much love as the act of sex. Even more so now that Mark could actually hear the words of love and praise Jinyoung normally mumbled against his skin as he was doing so.

“What is the first thing you want to do when we go home?” Jinyoung asked, laying down next to Mark, pulling his body close. Mark curled up some, pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck as he thought.

“Go out to eat with all of our friends. I want to hear all their voices…” Mark said, sounding so sure. Jinyoung nodded, a little worried that Mark might get overwhelmed with so many sounds all at once.

“What about cooking at home, and inviting them all over?” Jinyoung thought it was a better compromise. Mark picked his head up and frowned, shaking it no.

“I want to go out to eat.” Mark said again, and Jinyoung sighed. Nodding his head in agreement before he kissed the frown line between Mark’s eyebrows.

“I’m just worried it will be so busy and loud you’ll get stressed out.” Jinyoung confessed, soothingly rubbing his hand along Mark’s side. Mark bit his lip in thought.

“I’ll be okay. If it starts to be too much for me then we can go home and you can gloat about being right, because you’re always right. But I just want to push myself a little, try to do things I never thought were possible. I’m excited, maybe overly excited, but… I’ll pay for it after, okay?” Mark looked Jinyoung in the eyes and honestly who was he to argue.

If Mark wanted a big dinner out, he would get a big dinner out. 

“Whatever for the love of my life, but if it starts to get to be a lot for you promise me that you will let me know as soon as possible.” Jinyoung gave Mark a stern look, making it clear to him that he was serious about Mark not doing too much too fast. Mark just giggled and leaned up, kissing at Jinyoung’s lips lightly. 

“Anything for you my soon to be husband, now… what say you we get dressed and head back home. I’m ready to be in my own bed again.” Mark peppered Jinyoung’s jaw with kisses, something he often did when he wanted to get his way. Jinyoung melted with every kiss, his eyes closing softly as he reached his hand up to thread through Mark’s beautiful hair. He pulled his head back and slammed their lips together for a bruising kiss.

Breathless Mark pulled away, smiling brightly at Jinyoung. 

“I love you.” Mark whispered, eyes locking with Jinyoung’s own.

“I love you more, my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me and tell me what you're feelin, what you're thinking! leave comments down below, or hit me up on twitter @[daddyafmarkjin](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) i love love love hearing from you guys. thank you so much for going on this journey with me.


End file.
